Expanding Territory
by jordanbear
Summary: Klaus has been trapped in darkness for four years away from his family. Freedom seems far away, until it isn't. Now reunited, hopefully peace will come, but not easily with the name Mikaelson to bear. A new prophecy and securing their once beloved home. Welcoming enemies into their space isn't their cup of tea, but they'll have to learn to swallow it.
1. Chapter I

Slowly opening his eye, he tries to regain feeling in his ligaments. Having been free of his shackles and restraints, feeling free for the first time in 5 years.

 _5 years_

 _Hope_

 _Bekah_

 _New Orleans_

 _''Marcellus''_ , he hisses the name with venom.

For five years he's been trapped behind this wall, only to be freed and kept in a magic circle with his once son, and protegee taunting him. The ghost of his past adding to his constant misery, and even the lovely faces of his better years give him comfort, quickly turning to false hope. To hear feet above him, the feet of his people living their life, while he was left to rot down here, waiting for Haley to bring their family together.

 _Hope._ He thought of his little girl.

''Here brother.''

Glancing up, he was met with the eyes of his siblings. ''Finn? Brother?''

''I'm here Niklaus, and we have much to discuss.'' Rebekah, curse free, Elijah, Kol and Davina? And Freya? Ansel? All his siblings were here, and his absentee father, that was killed by his hand half a decade ago. But looking into the eyes of his self-reflected back at him. He didn't see hatred or anger like the eyes of Mikael's. There was warmth, and understanding. A silent acknowledgement between the father and son.

He was forgiven.

With a nod of his head he got up from the ground, ''Your all here, how?''

''Not any of us, but one that is very close to you apparently. I was under the impression you weren't capable of friendship, let alone have any friends Klaus. But this one obviously cared about you enough to go through all this trouble.'' Sage teased, low since ever been afraid of the great Niklaus Mikaelson. She's gotten used to him.

''Sage. Well I see you've been unfortunate enough to rejoin the family, and prevent my wayward elder brother to stay put for the unforeseeable future.'' Klaus bantered back.

Finn rolled his eyes. ''Oh, don't act like you've missed me Niklaus.''

''I'll never admit it out loud.'' Klaus replied quick looking at his brother.

''I know.'' Finn replied. A look passed between the brothers and even Klaus' lip lifted at the side while looking at his brother.

''Well I will.'' Rebekah launched forward in his arms. Nearly knocking the weak hybrid to the ground. ''Easy Bekah, give Niklaus time to regain his strength.'' Elijah scolded.

''Bekah'', he sighed her name with love. He's missed his baby sister. He hugged her as tight as he could in his situation.

''You know with our history, I'm surprised you didn't leave me there, and went about your life.'' He teased as he wiped a tear from her eye.

She sniffed with a smile ''We took a vote. I was out voted, Democracy is a wench.'' She said with a teasing smile.

Klaus framed her head with his hands, and kissed her head. ''Hope is on the way.'' Rebekah stood back and smiled at the look of love, and happiness radiating in his eyes. _His daughter._ His daughter was coming to him. Shaking out of his haze he addressed the room of his family and faux-in laws.

''Well if I don't have you lot to thank, who do I give my eternal gratitude to?''

''I don't know. They left a note. Its spelled so only you can open it. Thier people are upstairs and around the city, dealing with everything, we all met up at a house Haley procured for herself, Mary, and Hope. The old farmhouse in Arkansas. They'll give us information and what they've been up to.'' Finn answered.

''Firstly, Niklaus you need to clean and freshen up, we will all be waiting for you.'' Elijah ever the diplomatic voice.

Everyone one by one stepped up to hug Klaus. Sage squeezed his hand, with a smile, Davina nodded her head, which was still surprising that she even acknowledged him at all. Then again if she's choosing to stay by Kol's side, they would be ''family'' per se. He snickered at her predicted face of disgust that will come with the sentiment. The last to leave was big brother Elijah and not before he pulled his little brother in for a bone crushing hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Simple universal actions of love between family, and ones that made his eyes wet with unshed tears. Tearing away he looked at his brother opening his mouth, except no words were coming out.

Elijah saw the aggravated look his brother was getting because of the words not coming out, seeing what he was trying to say, but the words that haven't been uttered to each other for thousands of years right on his tongue. Elijah beat him to it.

''I love you too.''

''I missed you more.''

 _''Always and forever.''_

He was awarded with a real Niklaus smile, a smile he has seen only a handful of times since their transformation.

With that smile, he flashes away to clean, and get ready for the family reunion of the century.

Freshly shaven and washed Klaus sat at the head of the table in the living room safe house. All members of his family and their companions were waiting to hear about this mysterious savior. Grateful, yes, they were, but suspicious. No one willingly, and without motive ever helped his family, and always asked for something in return. The figures standing at the end of the table, vampires and some unknown supernatural he could tell were grating on Davina and Freya's nerves, considering the two witches didn't know what they were. All had a pin on either the lapels or sleeves of their coat and blouse. Klaus could only make out a set of wings in the fancy golden token of whoever they worked for, but the longer they sat in quiet, the more his patience and anger was being tested.

He looked to the right in the partially open door to stare at his littlest wolf. Sensing her daddy's stare, she looked up with a smile. Sage quipped earlier after witnessing their first meeting, that Hope would turn out a daddy's girl, regardless of being in the presence of only her mother for five years. The quipped made him smile. More than anything he wanted to be a better father than the one...ones, handed to him. He would be the best. Green eyes, and a head of red hair whipped around to look at her father, and she gave him a smile, before returning to her puzzle. Klaus smiled back thinking of his littlest wolf.

 _Haley stood by a shy Hope introducing her to her aunts and uncles, and waiting for his introduction._

 _''Hope this is-''_

 _Recognition dawned in her green orbs, and a hesitant smile stretched on her face. ''Daddy?''_

 _The air left his lungs, and all he could do was nod slowly, while sinking down to his knees to look his little girl in the face. ''We have the same eyes.'' She said softly._

 _Klaus again nodded softly and gave a breathless chuckle. He stood and had his hands under his daughter's arms and lifted her up in his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck and their father and daughter hugged around family. Klaus held her tight and memorized everything about her. Her face, her scent, her heartbeat, it was on permanent repeat in his head._

 _And would be for the rest of eternity._

 _Hope, he thought._

Coming back from his memory, he was back at the table and the last of the vampires were ready to start.

Clearing his throat, the first logical thing to do, even if he hasn't been known to be very good at it, was giving thanks to his rescuers.

''Apologies, for blanking out a bit, I see introductions are done.'' Gaining a nod from Elijah, he went on. ''I would like to thank you, first and foremost, this was no doubt a difficult task coming to the aid of myself and siblings, especially with New Orleans running the way it currently is. Nevertheless, you got the job done, so thank you, and if there's anything we could ever do to repay you.''

But before that last sentence could even be muttered, the vampires were shaking their heads. ''That is very kind of you, but we were only following orders. The Queen will ensure that we are rewarded for our efforts. I am glad that you have been reunited with your daughter and family and hope your family will do well in the future.''

 _Queen?_ All the Mikaelsons asked perturbed. ''Unless your speaking of the Queen of England darling, it's the 21st century, we don't know any other Queens.'' Kol stated.

The vampires traded glances. ''There have been some developments in the supernatural world, while you lot have been trapped. A Queen is one of many, I'm sure yourselves, and your friends will tell you all about them once you've settled.'' The blond said with a tone of finality. Mary Louise. That was her name.

Nora, the brunette mystery supernatural, clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention. ''Now for the news about New Orleans, we can discuss, and then be on our way to give you all family time.'' She said sympathetically. She was a lot softer than her blond wife next to her, he said spying the wedding rings and looks of love passed between them.

''How did you come to revive us?'' Elijah asked. ''As far as my knowledge goes, Haley was gathering were venom to accomplish this.''

''She took too long.'' The blond said bluntly.

Kol, Klaus, and surprisingly Sage all gave out chuckles at this, which in retrospect didn't help Haley's anger, the wolf feeling like she was getting ganged up on.

''Excuse you, I have been working my ass off for years to give my daughter her family back. By myself, I didn't have an army having my back, just an infant and toddler that I needed to divide my attention with.'' Haley snarled.

Mary Lou rolled her eyes at the aggressive wolf, while Nora tried to calm everyone down. ''I am aware of that, and you are correct that our backup and connections got this done quicker than a single person. What Mary Lou was poorly trying to say is that Stryker didn't want to wait for you to be done. With the speed you were searching and the amount of venom, plus how hard they are to track for a single person, it would have taken you two more years to accomplish this. Stryker wanted him out as soon as possible.''

Klaus gave pause, and couldn't help but shoot a look at Haley. How long would it have taken the little wolf to break him free, and set things right? How long would he have spent away from his Hope. Would he have greeted her as a teenager? A young woman? The thought that Haley's progress didn't go on further than he hoped, caused bitterness to swell. The years taken away from himself and his daughter angering him.

''Stryker?'' Rebekah asked.

''The Queen is known as Stryker.'' Mary Lou responded.

''So, we killed all Marcels vampires guarding Niklaus, and then we took Marcel hostage. Marcel is no longer an Original Vampire. We took away his Original benefits, he is a normal vampire now.''

''How?'' Elijah asked.

''No need to ask questions?'' Nora asked.

The Mikaelsons were getting agitated. They valued loyalty, but these girls' loyalty wasn't to them, and they were tight lipped about who this 'Stryker Queen' was. Their loyalty belonged to her.

''Marcel however after being stripped away immortality, was sent away, so that's your problem to clean up, as the Queen was sure you would want to handle that situation by yourself, and file through the extensive list of revenge you've planned over the years with your dramatic royal flair.''

Klaus narrowed his eyes suspiciously as did the rest of the Mikaelson clan. This Queen outsider knew him well. Well enough to guess his next moves, and to know what he would be planning. The most aggravating part about this was that from what he was told, not that he believed them 100 percent anyway, but this supposed new ruler was a friend. Klaus Mikaelson wasn't one to...play nicely with others, he was definitely not a people person. So, who on earth liked him, cared about him this much to restore his freedom? His mind came up blank. Anyone he cared about aside from a handful, probably less were all in this room, and the ones who weren't couldn't have pulled off something this foundational by themselves.

''That's all we can speak of, as I said earlier, you yourselves, as well as your friends can help you piece together the news while you were away. We did our job. Enjoy your family Niklaus.'' Nora spoke and nodded to the hybrid, and with a flash, the rest of the outsiders were gone. At the end of the table was the key and deed to his French Quarter home, and the plantation. Both of which were on a navy-blue piece of satin ribbon. A letter on parchment sat beneath them with a navy-blue wax crest of the angel pendent he saw on Mary Lou and Nora as well as their vampire crew.

''Only you can grab it Nik, it's spelled from any other touch.'' Kol said.

So not only did this friend free himself and family, they also procured his old residence, and wanted a private chat with him through letters. Whoever was writing, truly did know his lot well, knowing that his nosy siblings would snoop.

Klaus picked up the envelop and stuffed it in his pocket. He picked up the house keys and dangled them in front of his lot.

''Last one home gets put in a box.'' He said with a smirk that turned to full on evil chuckles when all his siblings started throwing insults his way.

''Alright alright, shut it, I was joking,'' he said smirking.

Kol rolled his eyes. ''Oh, 5 years have made him a comic I see. Bad form Nik.'' He scolded his brother.

''Actually, bad form would be to leave you all in the dust while I race home and claim my bedroom, and leave the rest of you lot to fight over the remaining ones, I do believe Bekah you said one wasn't even big enough to house your shoes.'' He said with a taunting tone. The confused expressions on his face put him back in his old big bad mood.

''7 rooms, 6 siblings, plus significant others and guest.'' He shrugged his shoulders innocently. ''No one's old room is for certain except for myself and this little thing.'' He bent down to pick up Hope who let go of her mother's hand, and ran to her father. He placed a kiss on her nose, and relished in her giggle, before addressing the others.

''I want to hear no complaints from you lot when rooms are being picked. Hold on tight littlest wolf.'' The latter giggled, while the table all had sudden realizations about Klaus' ramblings and all sped to claim the nicest (biggest) rooms they could at the house.

Klaus made his way to his old room. Everything completely the same, and nothing out of place. He would give Marcellus credit for that. Looking into his and his daughters once upon a time nursery, nothing changed. Marcel may have been grief stricken about Davina's death, and possessive of New Orleans to the point of war, but he still showed a bit of respect for the first King and sire. He and Hope laid back on his bed, his little girl grabbed his old sketch book to look at the pictures, smiling happily and complimenting her talented father, while the latter smiled listening to the grumblings of his siblings and guest fight over rooms. Any other time it would have driven him crazy and completely annoyed the crap out of him, but not now. He missed his crazy lot, and their arguing was the best welcome home he could have ever gotten.

…...

A few days past, and lots or reunions later, as soon as they put Hope to bed, the remainder of residents on the house all gathered for extra information on their rescuer. Davina and Vincent stood at the helm, him standing, and Davina altering between Kol's lap and standing. Davina and Vincent still alive, the former leaving New Orleans after the Mikalesons banishment, were here to witness and hear all about the new supernatural order and hear about the queen. ''I invited Josh as well, he worked for her a year back in an oversees job in Kenya.''

Elijah nodded, while Freya voiced her concerns. ''Isn't Josh loyal to Marcel, is it a good idea to have him here?''

''If forced, Josh would choose Davina, any day'', Kol responded shooting a glare at Freya, who raised her hands in innocence. ''Just checking, jeez Kol, chill.''

''Hey, I'm here, sorry I'm late...whoa.'' Josh glanced around at all the Mikaelsons and then to his best friend that he hasn't seen in years. ''Oh my god!'' He whooshed and had Davina in his arms hugging the life out of her in a second.

''Can't breathe'', Davina laughed. Josh put her down laughing, and gripped her upper arms looking at her in awe. ''I've missed you.''

''I've missed you too.''

''Okay that's enough of this sappy reunion, come out with the information.'' Klaus groaned in frustration.

''Klaus'', Josh sighed. ''How I've missed you.''

''4 years later, I still don't appreciate sarcasm from lesser.'' Klaus stated casually while putting the weight of a threat in there.

''Sorry'', Josh said quickly.

''Now then.'' With a wave of his hand, Klaus looked their way. ''Begin.''

''Well after you guys left, everything was calm. Marcel was getting this in the city back to where they were before you and your family showed up. He wanted it to be like the last 10 years or so, didn't happen.'' Vincent began.

''Without me, his way of monitoring the witches were now reduced to spies. Vampires other witches who he bribed with more liberties than the rest. It was a throwback to everything before you.'' Davina piped in.

''Until rumors started circling. The supernatural world was taking a hit. Millions and millions of dead bodies of humans, witches, vampires, wolves, and powerful families who have been around almost as long as you guys were dead. Cities and states destroyed. No one knew what to think. On one hand it seemed like sloppy massacres, tempers taken a wrong turn. On the other hand, some of the hits, some of the places that were attacked. Security was tight, best surveillance around, guards were top notch, and 1 2 3, someone just strolled in and strolled out taking care of business.''

''It was planned.'' Klaus stated.

''Yes. These things went on for about a year. When news of who was behind it surfaced.''

''The queen?'' Rebekah asked.

''Yes, but she wasn't the queen then. She was just Stryker...who escaped and took down an 800-year-old cult solider organization. You heard of the Compound?'' Vincent asked.

All eyes went to Kol when that was said. Out of all the Mikaelsons, Kol would be the one to know about something like this, and judging by the stillness of his body and the grip on his drink he did. The world always was quick to judge Klaus on his impulsiveness and temper, but Klaus was okay with foreplay. The games and taunts before the kill. Kol, his little vicious firecracker, was all about the blood, and torture, the power and euphoria when the sound your victims make when the blood gets everywhere. The job wasn't done, until the blood has made its run. Kol always came back from the torture chamber covered head to toe with the sadistic grin on his face. The Compound, what little the remainder of them that have heard of the techniques and practices there, were all about that kind of torture. Giving it and teaching it. With the time Kol spent out of the box and away from his family, that sounds like the place he would go to.

''That placed closed way back when. I handled it.'' Kol said in a deathly quiet voice.

''It started back up.'' Davina whispered.

''With places like these just killing members and the people there aren't enough.'' Kol snarled at the warlock. ''Hey! I'm not saying you didn't try, you did, and I'm sure the queen is grateful for what you did prior to her attacks, but with projects like these, you can't just kill the leaves. You have to grab it by the root, and that root was the one person no one could find for 300 years.''

''Judas Casavetti.'' Kol whispered. With a big sigh and a heavy conscience, Kol spoke to his family.

''The Compound was created for power. An army. To turn the liveliest spirited people into monsters and control them. They teach them to fight, to think, to behave. Battlefield techniques the government can only wish they have access to. These soldiers are machines and they are cold, the kill whatever is in their path, if you are a threat, you will be destroyed. With the power of witches and spells and the dark arts, anything we could use to hurt then would be repelled. They learn to be immune to everything. Basic natural repellants to the aneurisms of a witch.''

With another sigh, he continued. ''I know you must all think this would be right up my alley and it was for a short time. But my resources told be Judas was getting drunk off power, of how big his army was becoming. He added children to his regime, giving them the same treatment as adults. Shaved everyone's hair, everyone looked alike, everyone acted alike. Treatments...the treatments were brutal. Experimentations. Weakness was not allowed. Feelings were not allowed. The weak died, and was tossed in a whole with all the other souls who didn't make it. They would tie individuals to a rope and hand them by their hands, where they were beaten until sufficiently weak, and then thrown in the ring. The point was to make them overcome obstacles. Even in their weakest state, they need to be able to come back out of the fight alive. There were vervain and wolfbane tanks filled to the brim. Tolerance training, see how far you can stay inside. There were harsh punishments. Humiliation, always naked to feel constant vulnerability, sexual abuse in the ranks as punishment, beatings, and brandings. Each soldier was branded with a number on their inner forearm. They weren't people, just a number. The higher rank, you get a rosary wrapped around your body, from upper right soldier to lower left middle part to show high rank. the point was to break them until they were hollow pieces of nothing, and then dangle a piece of strength in front of them to make them to get them to behave better, stronger, make the ultimate soldier. And since it's been up and running I'm assuming, all went well for him.'

''What about the kids?'' Freya whispered horrified. Kol looked her dead in the eye, with an equally dead voice. ''Like I said, same treatment as adults. Though they had a higher death count than adults. Most children disobeyed or weaken intentionally, just to end their nightmare, which it did after they were punished of course.'' He said bitterly and got up to pour himself another drink.

''I'm all for torturing, and blood, and mayhem, but rape? Children? Women? Cassavetti went too far for me. After breaking off ties, and covering tracks, I separated myself from him, then came back to slaughter everyone and set the kids and prisoners free. Some of the adults had to die with the lot, too far gone to manage society again.'' with a dry chuckle, ''except the most important one apparently.''

Finn came and put a hand on his shoulder. ''You tried, and you saved those kids lives little brother. You still had a line and morals, I'm proud of you.'' He whispered. It was a private moment, but obviously most of the occupants heard the brother moment and raised their glass to Kol in agreement. They were proud of him.

Vincent cleared his throat to garter attention again. ''Well Stryker was in the last group at the compound. She was the strongest soldier and went up the ranks fast. But she was defiant. The point as Kol mentioned, was to be heartless soldier. Stryker had a habit of faking out Cassavetti. In his view she showed weakness, like he succeeded in breaking her, and then when it really counted, when the fights, and training went up, rumor is she looked at him with every emotion of loathing and anger, you could see the fire and spirit in her eyes, and she left her fellow soldiers in the dust. It was a continuing cat and mouse game. She couldn't be controlled. Cassavetti figured one way would be to go even higher in ranks, show a little favoritism.''

Davina used a spell she learned to give the visuals for some of what Vincent was talking about. In a circle of salt, if one lays a possession of the person they wish to see and it will display flashbacks, and recent activity. Davina set the golden pin with wings in the middle of the salt circles. Images of a young pale-skinned women, thin but athletic, bald head, getting shackled and getting whipped repeatedly, they saw her dunked and locked in a vervain tank, her body lurching backwards, and high-pitched screams that chilled them to their bone. Tied to the ceiling getting beaten repeatedly, thank god to whatever they believed in now, that they didn't see any sexual abuse towards her. She may or not be a dangerous adversary to their family, but with the treatment already being done to her, they couldn't help but understand where present actions were influenced by the past.

They also saw her fighting technique, and how she behaved in battle. Her moves were sleek and fast, like a panther or snake, they saw her attention to detail and her ability to turn anything around into a weapon. They were impressed. So, used to being the most powerful and strongest family in history, they didn't worry about going into fights they couldn't handle, but this woman had them rethinking things.

They saw her advancing and getting the rosary tattoo Kol mentioned. Everywhere Judas went, she followed. She was in charge of new soldiers, and stood by a crew in the same rank as her. A red head with tattoos all over her body, some they could tell was before her time there. A brown-haired buzz cut with scars littering his arms, as if he was whipped or scratched, and never left to heal afterwards, and lastly a big built man, with goatee, hair past his soldiers, and thin eyes holding black lenses. He too was covered in tattoos before his time, as well as carrying his number.

''After some of his latest stunts, a job came, which was a tipping point for Stryker apparently. In Rio there was a wannabe Judas Cassavetti trying to mimic what was being done in the US. Davina chimed in. Cassavetti sent Stryker's team into Rio, their job was simple, destroy Gabriel Reyes, and everything he managed to build in Rio. At the time it was small compared to the Compound, but the blueprints found in his office, he had a plan and it could easily have gotten bigger with time. Reyes was ready though he had witch traps surrounding where he was going to lure Stryker and her team, and his best soldiers so far, to take them down.''

''That obviously didn't happen though.'' Kol asked.

''No,'' she continued. ''They did lure the team in there, and they used every witch trick available to them. But in a blink of an eye, not even a full second, Stryker flashed around the circle and killed all the vampires. The witches acted next and aneurisms, weakening spells, the building glass shattered imbedding the glass into her team. In any other situation a vampire would have been down for the count, but not Stryker's team, who were the best, and who didn't blink or budge a second.'' Gesturing to the flashback playing, they saw how stiff, and ready for the fight the soldiers were. Nothing touched them, they were immune to everything and everyone, dead.

''Reyes son was coming back from a trip his father sent him on to collect something for one of his underground businesses. He was pompous, arrogant, and entitled. He wanted to be king, and knew he was taking over daddy's throne one day and wanted to do something big to show he was his own man, and not under his father's reign.'' With a deep breathe she continued.

''He went after Stryker.''

''It was nothing, without breaking stance, so quick you could barely see her arm, the sons heart was in her hand.''

''Reyes went insane, he called all vampires, wolves, the entire supernatural population to that spot to take down the woman who murdered his son. Of course, within 5 minutes Stryker killed them all.'' The flashback was a picture of ruin. Dead bodies piled on the floor. This time donned in all black uniform, sports bra, black cargo pants, and black combat boots, the young women was dipped from head to toe in blood. They saw the father, Reyes, get up and challenge Stryker, baiting her to put aside her dead gifts and fight like the Athenian goddess the world was labeling her as. With flourish and grass Stryker raised her arms and brought out two long swords, as Reyes grabbed his from broken glass at his feet. They ran to each other, each making slicing noises with every strike taken. Stryker sliced the arm of Reyes, and his sword went down, he lunged, and she dodged putting him a head lock, poised to decapitate with her hands.

''How could you? Reyes blustered out. He was a boy, MY BOY! You all are a bunch of machines, not people. You were injured and you stand as unbreakable buildings, with no feeling! No soul! No pain! You've never been human, but now you're not even your own species! Your Nothing! Your nothing but shells! He was 16! Where's your respect! Your morals! Your honor!''

Looking at the faces of the team, you could see that while some of them couldn't care less. 3 of them, you could see the pain in their eyes. The three Stryker stood by earlier in the flashback. They weren't blind to what they had become, but they were slaves to it. This was the first time someone mentioned it to them, exactly how far they have come.

''We have none.'' A new voice whispered as if in pain. They didn't recognize the voice, realizing a second later it belonged to Stryker, it was scratchy, as if static was played over it, indecipherably to them. This spell is a new one, that has been passed around, a and most likely is one of the new queen's ones. If the voice is covered, it means that she doesn't want us to hear the real one, or know who she is, which means...

''We know Stryker.'' Kol said stunned. With wide eyes the room looked at everyone with realization.

''Whether we know or not, we will come back to, but let's let Davina, and Vincent continue with her history. Knowledge is power, and we need to know what we will be up against. Yes, she helped, but what for, and why.'' Elijah said to the room.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother's paranoia, but nonetheless looked at Davina to continue.

''That was a defining moment, we think. For years Stryker played the game to survive, she was number one in the Compound. She thought she was in control of which side of her she chose to let people see. No mercy, no survivors. Eliminate the threat, was what Reyes conditioned into them, and up until now she had a good idea of when not to let his words get to her, and when to use them to her advantage.''

''Until now. He got to her, and she rebelled.'' Klaus stated, already knowing the answer.

Vincent nodded. ''After that, the new word on the block was that the organization had been destroyed. Prisoners released, the head soldier's hearts all ripped out, the entire land the compound stood on burned to the ground. Stryker took the heart of Reyes, along with his head. Her crew helped, the three you keep seeing. Alex, Ardeth, and Zeke. Pointing to the read head, the big muscles, and the scar ridden brunette.

''Like I said before, Stryker didn't follow the rules of the Compound. No matter how dark it got, she cared, she loved. These three most of all, and it was reciprocated. They helped each other, took beatings, and avoided axing each other off when the time came to complete. You c _onsider yourself a good fighter? In Stryker's words, the moment she realized she was a good fighter, was when she was placed with an opponent she was meant to kill, but couldn't, and had to make it seem like she was trying._ Ardeth and Stryker were the best fighters and placed with each other a lot with his built and hers, they managed to dance their way through competitions, throwing blows to seem competitive, but not enough to hurt each other.''

Klaus' mouth lifted a bit in the corner.

Kol asked, ''You've met her''.

Yes, I have, she's phenomenal and I consider her a friend. She's a lot calmer than 2 years ago. I wanted her resources to build up New Orleans, our population was...is, dwindling and I knew she was the person to save it. She still hasn't made up her mind whether she will or not, but that hasn't deterred our friendship. We know how to separate business from personal.''

''Anyway, it could have ended there but she didn't just want Reyes punished. She wanted everyone involved, the very person who even whispered about turning people into things. He had back up. With an establishment like that, of course he had helpers moving him along, funding him. Stryker went after the government, she went after witches, the vampires, old, and young. She was hurting, and she was going to make the world hurt along with her. ''

Davina chimed in. ''When all her executions were said and done, she told the few that she left alive, the head of the supernatural government, the ones that work alongside the humans, and deal with the terrorist, that she was going to be okay. That she was hurt and she needed to lash out and let it all go, but when the dust settled, and she took care of her wounds, she would be okay, and she would make sure the world would be okay. Even in her state she knew who she was, and who things were going to pan out. She said they could either fall in line with the new world she was creating or she would make sure they perished in the old one.''

''She took over everything then. Bounced from city to city, continent to continent. In the Compound the idea was to make the ultimate supernatural. They added genetic experimentation to that, pulling on supernatural creatures in blood lines, and having witches unlock it, or pull characteristics forth. As right-hand man to Reyes, Stryker was present in all those situations, and saw everything. When she took down the compound, she used her knowledge to start building her empire. She is most known for her weapons.''

Surprisingly Josh jumped in. ''I am not ashamed to say I somewhat, kind of, maybe, sort of, kind of, probably, stalk the Queens accomplishments. She's like the Madonna, Princess Grace, Marilyn, Hepburn, warrior goddess of the supernatural world. Her accomplishments in the human and the supernatural go far! She knows everyone and she has so many resources. She is called a bunch of things. Stryker, Queen of Supernatural', Lupa, Queen of the wolves, The Goddess, in reference to Aphrodite, Athena, and Eileithyia. Goddess of Warfare, and Mother of Vampires, Genius of the Species-''

''Okay! Before you come in your pants. We get it she's super powerful super great, explain how, and why?'' Haley barked aggravated. Klaus cut his eyes at her, and growled warningly.

''Right well, the names are obvious as to why we call her that, but going back, so what she is known for his supernatural weapons, war tactics, supernatural businesses, and her beauty.''

''Elaborate on the supernatural part of her achievements.'' Finn asked.

''Weapons? She created a weapon against witches. It's a pink spotted white pill, and it cuts off the magic of any type of witch, and their magic. The pill was already known, but she made it more potent, faster response time, and developed a cure, as well as a repellent so the pill or dust would never be used on.''

''Cure for vampirism, and immortality potion. Yes, yes, I know you dealt with all of this before,'' Josh waved his hand at the wide-eyed faces of the Originals. ''She somehow got another sample and created again, reengineered it to be better. The cure won't age a supernatural, it will stop a vampire at their desired age. The immortality potion could be used on any supernatural. The spell for it, is gone, and destroyed with the other side, and this Quetsiya witch or whatever. Stryker managed to turn it into a potion, and have a sample that hasn't been used yet, to my knowledge. She made bullets for guns-''

''Let me guess, these are highly toxic bullets, that can put down anyone, even this family.'' Elijah said with an angry mask on his face.

''Yes. Aside from weaponry, she builds up supernatural hotspots. Your old hometown would be one, though she hasn't made developments there, here in New Orleans, although she hasn't made any here, and in New York, England, and Italy, where she has made changes. The moniker Athena is obvious because of war techniques, and winning every single battle she was ever in. She helps others who need her resources and brain, for a fee, and return of course, but the point is she always wins.''

''She has established Supernatural hospitals, and schools. The schools are booming and becoming over populated with all the kids wanting to attend. They teach the children discipline, respect for the species. It's phenomenal. No humans ever, just a safe bubble for kids to be themselves and not hide their gifts. Bennett witches work there, some other powerful head Alphas of the pack work there, as well as vampires.''

''In the human world, she's known for her fashion line for kids and teens, Heart Penelope, her charities to poverty-stricken countries, that how I ended working for her last year. I volunteered. Amazing experience! Plus, I got to spend time with her. Josh did a little gig in his seat that had most of the room chuckling about his admiration of this Queen. She is head of the environmental and eco-friendly division of her father's business with mergers and acquisitions, as well as a big-time architect known for her homes and of course schools and hospitals.''

''She's known for more than that too. The saying is you don't know true loyalty, until you have the loyalty of the Queen. She has died for the people she's cared about, gone through torture, and traveled through plains to help those in need. Her loyalty doesn't end with death. She loves fully and whole, nothing is half-assed. It's not based off manipulation or IOU's, but love and respect. When she looks at you, it's like you are the only person in the world that made her happy, it's like a warmth just washed over you, she's mentally giving her love, and her smile, gosh-''

''Josh!'' Haley snapped.

''Okay, okay, okay, I'm just saying. She's an all-around great person.''

''Are you still gay?'' Davina teased.

''I'd force myself straight if there was even a slight chance I could get her.'' He joked back playfully.

''Great person? aside from the mass murdering, starting a war of the species, and psychopathic and sociopathic personality, yea, she's Golden Girl of the Year.'' Haley snarked.

Klaus's eyes turned yellow, before he could say anything, Kol beat him to the punch.

''She's queen of the wolves?'' Kol asked with a smirk directed to his brother's baby mama, knowing the question would stir up drama.

Haley turned her head quickly, not likening this conversation turns. In a house of Originals, family or not, one had to have something so they weren't useless and here's was the bayou wolves. She was their queen and the only one in charge of the wolves.

''Well yes, her origin goes back with Klaus, with being one of the first packs to ever be in this world, out of the top three. She is the great granddaughter of the second pack to first become wolves. So just like Klaus, yes there are Queen of the packs, like Haley, who control their own home pack, but then like Klaus, he's the Alpha of all packs, just like Stryker is Queen of all packs, being the 'first wolf' or at least the one representing her line. If they really wanted to, they could pull rank, and the wolves listen to them.''

Haley growled and rose from her seat, only to be pushed back down from Kol, and snarled at from Klaus. ''Easy little wolf, she's not even here yet, and if she ever did come, there is nothing you could do about her taking control, except sit and be quiet, like you need to do now.''

Haley and the rest of the occupants look stunned. Klaus and Haley didn't have a relationship, they disliked each other severely, and the only thing keeping Haley alive, is the tiny heartbeat upstairs. But Klaus just took a complete strangers side, against the mother of his child, and if they thought about it, has been making snarls, and eye rolls, at any and all negative comments made about her. ''Your defending a whole stranger, over me?!''

Klaus chuckled humorlessly. Sont look too shocked love, ''I would defend Marcellus himself, over you.''

''Nik...do you...do you know who this is?'' Rebekah asked cautiously.

All the snarls, and quips, the golden eyes, the smiles when the woman did something impressive and empowering. Klaus was defensive and protective of this faceless creature, where most of them thought he's be jealous, and territorial, that someone managed to do what he sought out to do for centuries. _Rule the world_.

Turning stiff, ignoring his sister's question, and putting on a mask to leave all his family wondering, he went to refresh his drink. And spoke to Vincent.

''Goddess of Eileithyia, specializes in childbirth, daughter of Hera. You're saying a vampire can have children?''

The occupants on the room looked at Vicent for answers.

''At the Compound, like I said they played with bloodlines, and DNA traits. No one knows for sure what Stryker is, but she has shown the power of a vampire, wolf, she phases into a pure white and gray streaked wolf, as well as having witch characteristics, as in playing with the elements, and casting, and making spells. Angels, known before witches and are the purest form of magic and life, was found in her DNA-,''

''Of course, it was'', Klaus chuckled from his cup. The family was getting a bit irritated that Klaus knew who this person was, and they didn't.

''-which explains some of the resurrections she has done. Angels bring life, to the dead. The two individuals, Mary Lou, and Nora that you spoke with earlier, were 2 of a few that she resurrected. Their heretics. Half vampire, half witch. They use tier magic by taking it from a magical source or place or person. With the vampire half, it's like a battery, they never get tired, or lose strength. It's how they took away Marcels Original Vampirism, and curse on the prophecy and Rebekah.''

''With all of that said, add up the characteristics of her we do know, and keeping in mind the ones we don't know, plus ones that haven't even manifested themselves to Stryker herself, yes, somehow, she can have children and she does.''

''They must be powerful.'' Freya whispered, looking overwhelmed with all this knowledge of her gift, not even she knew.

''They are.'' Vincent reluctantly answered.

''She has five.'' Josh piped in.

''WHAT!''

That's all for this chapter folks! I used some TVD references from the series and other names. Thank you so much for your patience. I had hoped to fit in all the background information on one chapter, but it looks like it will be moving into chapter 2 as well. Caroline has been through a lot, but never fear, like a phoenix from the ashes, she has risen, and you lot haven't seen nothing yet.

New characters. Caroline's Compound buddies. Ardeth, if you've seen The Mummy 1999, Oded Fehr plays Ardeth Bay, the man that helps them get to the land, and in the second movie, helps them find the main characters son. That's who I'm picturing.

Alex, is short for Alexandria, and I picture Ruby Rose playing her. Love her!

Zeke, I'm picturing as Carter Baizen, from Gossip Girl, played by Sebastian Stan.

Those are just who I picture them as, obviously feel free to use your imagination.

Next Chapter: We talk more about Caroline's background, and see her family. Klaus communicates with an old friend, plus the ENDING of his love life with Camille. As well as the ENDING of the love life of Elijah and Haley. Possibly will throw in the first plot that brings everyone together, if the chapters too long, that gets pushed to chapter 3.


	2. Chapter II

I updated the chapter numbers, to make since of the chapters with the story, and not just information about it. Okay here we go!

Klaus escaped to the balcony, to ignore the comments, and flashbacks of Stryker's life detailing her later years and starting a family. Honestly, he didn't want to hear about it, at least he didn't want to hear about it from the mouths of Davina Clair and Vincent. There was only one person, he wanted to hear that story from, and she was not currently here. To hear about something so special as bearing a child and starting a family, especially in the middle, and continuing war, listening to it be described and watched like a movie, like this wasn't a person's actually life. _Her_ life.

The lot was upset when he stepped out, squabbling because he won't tell who the mystery Queen is, thinking he already knows what they are going to see, and he did. He did know what they were going to see, and he also knew, that wasn't the whole story. Chunks were missing, and timelines skeptic. Which he wasn't surprised of, considering the spell to see someone's life was the Queen's spell. They all sat in a room for over an hour, and it never occurred to any of them, that they were being stiffed. For all the talk and sprouting of her accomplishments and genius creations, did they really think that she would make a spell leaving herself, and her family vulnerable. The spell showed highlights, the big picture. Not even the children's faces, or voices. The children were barley in there at all, just mentioned. All the lot would get out of them would be the information the three informants could give them.

Except for him.

He removed the object from the small salt circle, sitting in silence after watching his own little version of the Queen, except his flashbacks, were un filtered, and gave more information. He knew the real Stryker.

He knew. He knew the children's names, he knew what they were, and what they looked like. He knew what they could do, and he what they were currently doing in.

He knew the bits and pieces that were left out of the flashbacks, and the feedback of her life.

He knew not only Stryker's actions, but the emotions she was feeling, and felt. He knew what she was feeling at each moment, and what was going through her head.

He knew her worries and fears. He knew why she saved him. He knew why she didn't stay. He knew why she wouldn't come to him. Oh, how he wished she would have come to him.

He knew _her_.

Looking back down at the papers in his hand. To his siblings and the others, it looked like a simple piece of parchment with a navy-blue wax seal. As it was, until he opened it, and 1 page became a few pages, all with elegant curvy handwriting, unmistakably written, with the starting words Klaus, and the ending words, yours.

 _Klaus,_

 _I have written this letter so many times in the last hour. I just don't know how to start and explain to you what the last 5-7 years of my life was like. I don't owe you an explanation, as you don't owe me one, but I know you'll have a million questions, and I won't be there to give you the answers you most likely are stressing over. Things aren't like how it used to. Like how we were. That's what this visit was supposed to be about. I know 7 years isn't a lot, but we both went through some changes, and I'm sure you're not the same Big Bad you were when we met. Things have changed. I have changed. One glance, and you could tell I'm not exactly the 17-year-old beauty queen, that said goodbye to you in Mystic Falls. The easiest thing I can do, is just tell you, and hopefully you don't rip up this letter._

 _You know me as Caroline Forbes. Very few people do these days, it's almost as if through time, and distance, paired with no one giving a crap, that name easily died to nothing. These days while the monikers given to me are endless, the most recognizable would be Stryker. It was the name given to me, and the one I am known for, as well as what I hear most of the time._

 _Knowing you and your family, you already have a witch using my mirror spell, and have seen about my time in the Compound. I don't talk about it, I gave my family tid-bits about what happened there, and even allowed them to see the unedited version of those awful 2 years. As I will give to you. If you want to see my history, then have at it. If not, I understand. At my lowest moments if I could compel myself to not remember, I would._

 _I'm doing well now. I won't say okay, because I know you wouldn't believe me, and honestly, I don't believe it myself. But I am feeling better. I have my good days and bad days, for a long while I can happily tell you they have been good. I'm stronger than I could ever believe, and imagine, and I know someday these nightmares and scars will go away._

 _I was at home when I received the news. A wolf on the ancestral plane was trying to gain access to the real world. He was threatening, making deals, and promises, anything to save his son. You look so much like him Niklaus, when I crossed over to see what all the fuss was about, I saw him, and didn't even need him to state his name or yours. From the green eyes, stubble, unruly curls of hair. To the dimple marks I saw in his cheeks. You have good genes Anselson, but don't worry, your more beautiful._

 _Your father told me you were trapped, and had been for a while. Missing out on his family and his daughter. She's beautiful by the way Klaus, and looks just like you. You're an amazing father, and I am so proud that even without the influences of one yourself, you still knew how to be one. I said it once and I'll say it again. Your Perfect. Getting back, Ansel said he's been trying to gain access to save you, and asked if there was any way for me to help you. He'd been watching you, watched us, and he trusted I could, and would get the job done. I crossed Ansel over with me temporarily, so he could help, and we could retrieve you. It took one week to get everything set, and then you were free. Ansel wanted to at least see you one last time, before he went back. He loved you Klaus, maybe not enough to your liking a thousand years ago, but Ansel loved you._

 _I am happy for you that you were reunited with your family and daughter. You missed out on a lot, and I hope you don't miss anymore. You deserve to know what unconditional love feels like, and that is something only a child can give. She doesn't care about who you are, or what you did, or where you've been, as long as you love her. As you do...As I do mine._

 _After the compound, I was scared, lonely, angry, and lethal to be around. All that wanderlust, that I had, that you tried to get me to embrace, it washed away with every reinforcement about how dangerous and threatening the world and its inhabitants were, the lectures about the threats that needed to get rid of. For someone who dreamed about the world, that they managed to crush it, ripped me in two. Even today, my wanderlust doesn't spread that far except to the repeating cities I always go to._

 _When the dust settles, and I realized everyone I needed gone was dead, I was left feeling blank and without purpose. That's where Galen Vaughn came in. He was higher in rank at the compound. We barely saw each other. With nowhere to go, and himself looking for companionship. We started our lives back at his home castle in Scotland. Vaughn was king of his country, and had meetings, and coronations, and was busy all the time. I was starting my own empire, with my own ideas, and that's how we lived for years. We took time to be around each other. Sparing, hunting, killing, and just lazing around the land. I didn't want to be around anyone else. Not as I was, so Vaughn made sure everyone kept their distance._

 _I did love Vaughn. In my own way. He was my protector. He experienced what I did. Not to close, so it would be uncomfortable and agonizing to relieve memories, but not too far, that he was clueless to what I went through. He knew what and who to keep me away from, what I liked and didn't and what I needed to cope. The rumors you will undoubtedly hear, while exaggerated, aren't that far off. I lived in a big cage, wasn't allowed to venture off without himself or security. We shed blood, and rampaged through cities as a past-time. We took, we broke, we slaughtered, and we lived. That was our life. He managed every aspect of my life down to the clothes I wore every day. I know, shocking, but like I said I was a different person back then._

 _Having to spend days using mind power, and making decisions, life threatening ones, it was a relief to not have to, and let someone else take responsibility. I got to turn off my mind for a while. Vaughn was protecting me, I was fragile then, unpredictable. He was also protecting the world. I wasn't ready to be surrounded by strangers, one look and I would immediately see danger, and then there wouldn't be anyone alive in a 20-mile radius. Just as I was trained to do. The world was better off, as they weren't ready to welcome the freak of nature that was set on, and succeeded in destroying most of their world. I liked my golden cage._

 _I was kept busy. My boys kept me busy. At the time two, and then four, ending with five. I don't know how, or what those people did to me, but I am able to have children. That unconditional love I was talking about, I found it in the eyes of my first son. Azriel. He's 9 now, but he was 3 when I met him. He was Vaughn's son with a woman long gone, and I believe dead now. You know me though, blood has little to do with the bonds of family. Azriel was off to a boarding house with other kids while Vaughn was in the Compound. Before meeting my son, the mood of Scotland was bleak, and dreary, and sad. Then Vaughn walked in holding the little hand of a little boy who looked up at me, like I was an angel. It wasn't a look I ever thought would be directed at me. Azriel became the love of my life that day. I didn't truly know the definition of love, until I saw him._

 _I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after that. Azriel was excited. The first promise I ever made him, after I caught him looking forlorn while playing by himself, while myself and his father were working, was that he would never be lonely. To have someone rely on you, and to always pull through, and have them look at you with all the trust and reassurance in the world is amazing. Even more when it came from your child. I kept that promise. He and Aaron would be welcoming a new brother in the fall._

 _Aaron. My second oldest. He is 8. I was doing business with orphanages, and ran across a horrid one in Russia. Aaron himself wasn't Russian, but he was there long enough to speak the language. I don't know what it was, but I saw a little boy no older than 3 fighting in the snow, and he glanced my way after he pushed his way out of the fight, and I don't know, I just knew he was mine. I visited 3 more times, and always stopped by to see Aaron before I left. On the 4th visit, I took my son home._

 _He and Azriel got along amazingly, and if you didn't know them, you would think they were always brothers. They were bonded just in time, to welcome their two little brothers into the world. Yea, 1 became 2, I had twins. Kingston and Arthur were welcomed with open arms, and are currently 6._

 _I had four little boys, and love them with every fiber of my being. They helped me. Scotland was still dreary, and melancholy, but I had four little bundles of happiness that kept me going._

 _The way Vaughn was raised, and what I was dealing with, the boys grew up a little too quickly, for all of them being so young. Vaughn was raising little princes, to be kings and take over after him. Learning rules of battle, languages, sword fighting, archery, and horses was more of a chore than a fun past-time, even though they treated it as one, but they were happy, loved, and I was glad I could be the cause of that._

 _You've seen the wars I've caused. The boys were around for that. Sent away to relatives when the actual fight happened. I hate myself that my children grew up in a warzone. The twins are too small to remember everything, but Azriel and Aaron, they were older, they have memories of strategy meetings, swords, blood, and hostility. They also remember that our family won, which despite the bloodshed was all they really cared about, that our family was safe._

 _Vaughn died almost 2 years ago. A meeting with the enemy gone wrong. A simple argument turned into a violent situation and his heart was pierced with old age poisons, spreading throughout the body, that no one could heal. I am part angel and can resurrect anyone, anything...except family. Imagine that. A great and powerful gift, and I can't even bring back the people I love. Angels have morals and putting a selfish desire of family above rightlessness was wrong. That was the one sacred rule. So, I watched my sons weep for their father, and listen to his last heart beats._

 _I did love Vaughn. I'm not saying this to hurt you or push you away. I will never do that again. What I'm trying to say is, he gave me Azriel, Aaron, the twins...and Topher. My youngest, he's 3, and is the light of my life. Vaughn knew I was pregnant with him, but he died before he could see or hold him. Vaughn gave me my sons, and I will always love him for that. I was not in love with him though, as he wasn't in love with me. Our pairing was based off the cruelest of emotions. Death, hatred for the Compound, vengeance, anger, and sadness. We could relate, and we were partners. There is no war or battle that I fought in where he wasn't fighting beside me. No kill, or meeting. He took care of me, which as you know, I haven't ever allowed someone to do for me, or it always ended in a fight, when someone tried. If I was in a better mindset at the time, I probably wouldn't have let him take care of me then. But I was broken, and couldn't be strong for myself for a while._

 _After his death, Myself and the boys moved to England. Fresh start and away from the ghost of wars. It's where we currently live, and I think will stay. I love England Klaus. It's calm and peaceful. Two things I never thought I could be again._

 _Katherine and Lorenzo St. John, whom you have never met live with me. They're the uncle and aunt to my boys, and are my family. Katherine a sister and mentor, even a mama bear at times. Enzo the big brother I always wanted, and best friend, at least one of them. You will not go after Katherine, Klaus. We all change, and if you pay attention, you will see that so has Katherine. She is my sons' aunt, and they love her as much as me, you will not hurt them, over a 500-year-old grudge, I told you to let go of years ago. I think you'd like Enzo. British, wears leather jackets, and has dodgy morals. Right up your alley, handsome. I needed help with the boys. Especially after Topher came. The boys needed a male, and I needed someone to keep my head attached to my neck. Before the mess with the Compound, after you left graduation I spent a year and ½ traveling with them. Katherine and Enzo joined us in England on a more permanent basis. They forgave me for keeping them at arm's length, short visits to see me and the boys in Scotland did little to settle them, but they understood, and were just glad that they had me back, even with five little rugrats attached. I learned through them that I don't need everyone to love me, just a few good people. I found them._

 _You know about my accomplishments, but you don't know about my break from my life. A break that was supposed to end with me telling you all about what I'm writing in this letter. You are a happy memory to me Klaus. When I think of you, I think of champagne, dancing, and horses. Rome, Paris, and Tokyo. When my thoughts went too dark, I thought of promises I hope to be able to keep, as well as yours. The last time we saw each other, you asked for my confession, and I gave it to you. I gave you the most I could say, without saying the three words, I knew you would want to hear. The three words, I knew deep down under hostility and resentment, I knew I felt._

 _It was never about not wanting you. I've wanted you since I was 18-years-old and you promised me the world. Enticed me with adventure and a thousand birthdays. I should have told you then, but I didn't. I was a bitchy teenager, and I applaud your patience and gentleman like behavior for not only putting up with me, but not calling me the name, looking back, I deserve._

 _I cared about what others said and thought too much. I worried about another people's happiness instead of my own. I painted a picture of the Caroline that everyone expected, and not of who I am, or who I was becoming. You knew that. You saw me for who I am, and you let me be who I was without judgment. After wearing a mask for so long, I forgot who I was underneath it sometimes. I was a coward, and I used you as a scapegoat for my problems...and you let me. Without fail, even though you had done nothing to deserve it._

 _Now, that I have grown and realized the true meaning of loyalty, and friendship and putting myself first. My light may not be as bright as before, but it's still there, I'm just more selective on whom I allow to bask in it. I can honestly say, you were my best friend. You put me first. You were the first to do that, and I will never forget that. There is an old box of my things from Mystic Falls that I kept with me. In that box is pieces of you. I have pictures of us. One with us dancing at your mother's ball, another of us at the pageant. You teasing me, and smiling so big, a smile that I claimed was mine, because you only let me see it. The picture you drew me sits in a gold frame by the window._

 _I came to rescue you, but I was already on my way to visit you. I gave you a paltry confession last time, and you deserve more than that. You deserve someone who isn't afraid to list off the reasons why your perfect. To not be ashamed of you, and to look at you with adoration like no other, because you are something to be proud of. I am so sorry I didn't do that. The only defense I can give was that I was young. It was terrifying to see my future laid out in front of me. I didn't even understand or know what eternity truly was, and then you came and said it was with you. I don't know what I can say to that is, except I was...am young. I didn't know what I wanted for dinner, let alone who I was spending eternity with. That wasn't your fault, all you did was put your heart on the line to an 18-year-old cheerleader, and I didn't take care of it._

 _However long it takes isn't here yet, and I didn't expect it to happen when I came to visit. It was just a visit, and old friends catching up, my circle is drastically smaller than in my teens, and have contained the same people. I'm cautious, and paranoid, and aren't as open to people as before now that I know how ugly it can get. But I know you...or I knew you, and hopefully the you I knew, isn't far off to who you are now, and if you're not too horrified with me, you could be a part of that circle, properly this time._

 _You always looked at me with so much awe, like I was perfection incarnate, and everything you could ever want. You were right, I loved that. I loved the power and attraction that came with it. I was an angel to you back then, and it means so much that you thought like that then, even though I'm a real one now. I feel like I disappointed you. I couldn't be that spontaneous love you wanted. I couldn't stand up for myself or my feelings, and I couldn't leave home with you. I couldn't be the Caroline you thought. I'm sorry._

 _I was taking a break. With all the names, the events, the battles, for now the only name I want to be called is Mum. No work, no office, just cleaning, dinner, cooking, and play-time. My kids are growing up, and I wanted to take this time to be able to witness it. I'm tying up loose ends, and hope to be a free agent. One that missed you. With nothing to preoccupy my time, left alone with my thoughts, they came back to you. My happy thought. I haven't seen you so I thought a visit would be nice, spend a week in New Orleans catching up but then the thing with Ansel and you happened, and plans changed. You needed time with your family and Hope, and I didn't want to steal the attention because of my selfishness. I didn't come to you because I thought you could relate to horrible things, I didn't come to ask a favor, I didn't come to hurt you. I just came to see a man who gave me so much happiness, anger, and fearlessness during our time together. You made be brave Klaus. You made me feel special, and when I allowed you, you made me deliriously happy. I missed you. I missed our banter. I missed our spats. I missed your smirk. Your smile and dimples._

 _I just didn't know if you missed, or wanted to see me. I'm not sorry for the lives I've taken, the countries I've concurred, or the threats I made to get to the supernatural standing I'm on. Yes, I am a menace and a mass murderer to most of the world, they look for escape routes when I walk in, but it's that fear that is keeping my family and I safe, and I will never apologize for that. I hunt, I feed from the vein, and I hunt for fun, and to release my anger. I don't have double personality, I am Caroline and while I do enjoy the sun still, laughing, helping people, singing, and most of the light you saw back then, I have learned to appreciate the darkness as well._

 _That type of mindset, isn't the Caroline you knew, and I wasn't sure if it was one you would want to be around, or let your family be around. I would respect that. I know I haven't given you a lot of it, or shown you respect, but I promise you have it now. I wanted to visit you, because I missed you. I promise this isnt just a repentance letter, I am not sorry for a lot of things either._

 _I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry, that knowing you has made me question everything, everyone I once thought I knew. That in death, you're the one that made me feel most alive. You are a terrible person. You made all the wrong choices, and out of all the choices I have made, you would go in the bad pile before, but now I have no idea, how I could have once ever thought that. But I am not sorry that I fell in love with you Klaus Mikaelson. I love you._

 _Whichever way you choose to take this information, I wanted you to know that. As a friend, or as a last love. You are my last love. A lot of things have happened, and a lot is going on. I know however long it takes isn't here just yet. Sometimes the right person in your life comes along, you find each other, but you just aren't ready to be together, for now I'll carry your memory with me, and hopefully you'll carry mine, until we meet again. You need time with your family, and I just need time in general. I just wanted you to be a part of my life again. I wanted to know you again, and for you to know me. I wanted my friend back. That's what the visit was for._

 _I needed to tell you all of this, just in case your reaction didn't go in my favor. You have my trust, my love, and hopefully you still want my future. You are my last love. Even if I'm no longer yours. You've made me happy, you made me laugh and you've made me cry, if I could do it all over again, I would. I don't regret our history, and I wouldn't trade our love story for anything in the world. Your perfect._

 _Why did I save your family? You know that answer and I won't repeat it on paper, nor do I think you want me too, unfortunately I couldn't fit all this in a voice mail so you could hear my voice. Settle your families worries. The only people I owe my loyalty to are those who never made me question theirs. It is a short list but you are on it._

 _Three words, eight letters._

 _However long it takes_

 _Yours,_

 _Caroline_

 _…..._

Klaus looked at the letter in his hand, re-reading it over and over again. Chuckling, smiling, laughing, being angry, being sad, being remorseful, and even blushing. Almost a decade later, and this little thing can still make him behave as a school boy with a crush. Only Caroline Forbes could do that.

He watched the flashbacks. Caroline called herself a coward in the letter, but so was he, he felt like one because on the scenes of the Compound, he had to turn his head and block out the noise to his loves' beatings, and tortures. Comparing the Caroline of their early years, and the Caroline of her dark days, plus the Caroline she is now, so many changes she's been through, but somehow, she came out radiant. Only Caroline could handle such transformation.

Caroline's England home was beautiful. Her land quite spacious, and in the flashback on the land he saw greenery everywhere, a maze, with Caroline playing with her boys, and each of them trying to make it the center and win, each scrambling to tap the large stone water fountain in the middle. Caroline was beautiful, her giggles, her smile, while looking at and holding her boys. Joshua was right. Before, Caroline radiated light out of every orifice. It blinded you while pulling you in. This Caroline, while yes still had light, it hadn't dimmed, not at all. It matured, to a warm glow, a blazing sunset, that as always pulls you in, but this time it wasn't upbeat and in your face like her teenage years, not that that was bad, but this was more of a relaxed, soak in her love spirit warmth.

Klaus smiled. His little Caroline definitely grew up, while it was forced, and she hit bump, after bump, she thrived. She is a Queen. _His_ Queen.

Yes, Caroline was still his. No, he is most certainly not disgusted, or disappointed in her. He felt uncontrollable anger towards her for even thinking that he could. He does know Caroline, and what he has missed, he has every intention of getting reacquainted with. He knew who Caroline was when he first met her, while his thoughts and actions weren't to the level or devotion when they first me compared to when they separated, he still knew what he was getting into. _Who he wanted_.

Caroline was young, significantly younger than him, of course his level of understanding, and the world, and morals were a bit farther, and unimaginable to Caroline. He knew that. Her views were still black and white, and he was ready to let her adjust to that. To have experience, that slowly but assuredly changed her outlook, and her way of thinking. He just thought that he would be present when that happened. To watch her blossom from a teen to a woman, but thus life and his bad decisions (though with a beautiful outcome) took him further and further away from her. He wishes she didn't think like that, that she knew that he understood her age when he began courting.

If he is being honest with himself, he hadn't thought of Caroline much before his imprisonment. Or moreover, he hadn't allowed himself to. In a game of war, weaknesses were easy pickings, and Caroline was only but a baby vampire, with a town he didn't trust to keep her safe. He kept Caroline in the dark parts of his mind, to never be used against him. Only in private, or if he sees something that he knew she would squeal over, did he allow her to come forth and revel in her memory. His heart doubled over when he read that she wanted him in her life again, as friends sure, but knowing them, knowing himself, he wouldn't settle for just that. Klaus had always wanted Caroline to be in his life, even though she wasn't ready for him to be in hers. He just figured with Hope, and Haley and all this baggage on his shoulders, she wouldn't want to. She wouldn't want anything to do with him, after his little stunt with Haley. That was why he didn't tell her at graduation. He wanted a goodbye, that was sweet for once, and not ending with her throwing harsh words in his face. He smiled, their next encounter will be better than their last.

He looked at the end of the letter again, and let his heart speed up, and a smile grace his lips. _She loved him._ He didn't know the extent, or if it was on the same level as he, or if it was greater. Yes, he loved her, he never stopped. He's had many loves in his life, but Caroline was his last love. No matter when or where, if she was ready, he would rid himself of anyone, if it meant he got his girl. Love like that never dies, just takes a pause, before rekindled into greatness.

She has changed a great deal. Her family has changed. He sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. The boys he could handle, and he had no doubt he would love them just as much as Hope. Hell, he already saw the flashbacks and each one of those boys stole a piece of his heart in their own way. He didn't know if it was the similar upbringing even with a thousand years separating them. Or the fact that he loved their mother, it would be obvious that, that same emotion would extend to them as well, or the painful similarities he saw between his personality and theirs. She was a package deal, which he understood, and would never ask her to leave behind, as well as himself, who had a little 6-year-old attached to him. He was nervous about Caroline meeting Hope, but a good nervous. An anticipation that's been bottling for a while. To see the love of his life with his daughter. It's no secret that while Haley is a good mother, and loves her daughter, but at the beginning, when this all started, he resented the fact that she was giving him his daughter. He frequently put Caroline in her place all the time. Caroline giving him their daughter.

He doesn't regret Hope, she's his world, he does however regret how she came to be. A drunken one-night stand with a woman because he couldn't have the one he truly wanted. Caroline can say that her boys were made from love, dark love, but still love. Her and Galen's relationship were on a better level than his and Haley's. Their upbringing that of a typical mother and father, who could tolerate each other and cared about the others wellbeing. He was saddened that he couldn't say the same to Hope, and her parentage.

Nevertheless, she is here. Caroline's boys are here, and he was ready. He just hoped her boys were ready for him. He chuckled thinking of the flashbacks of the boys, them growing up and becoming their own person. What he always admired about Caroline was her loyalty, and that trait has definitely been passed down to her boys.

Galen Vaughn. _Galen Vaughn._ No, he wasn't jealous. The relationship he had and he wants with Caroline is nowhere near the control-oriented, dependent, and prison like lockdown situation Caroline and he had. Well that was a tad harsh, Caroline explained the situation. The meaning behind it was true however. It wasn't like her and Vaughn had fallen in love and had a family together, like he and Caroline would have done. No, they went through hell, and got back, and misery loves company. Letting basic instincts take over. He shuddered thinking of _his love_ with another man, but he didn't resent the boys, and he didn't regret them, nor he was sure, did Caroline. He wasn't jealous.

He was _envious_. Vaughn got to take care of _her_ , make her _his queen_ of Scotland. He put a _crown_ on her head _first_ , adorned her in jewel's and garments of _royalty_. He got to see the strength of his masculinity, _blossoming in her stomach_ , as he watched his sons grow. Barbaric? Maybe, but this was a life of a man. Growing up, the strength and power of a family, came from just that. Family. The number. How many children can you have with your wife. He's seen families with one, and they are labeled weak, with a weak man, who can't take care of his wife. Mikael and Esther had seven. Counting Aron, the son that died in the old world, and his late baby brother Henrik. They were the most powerful family in their little village.

Caroline gave another man _children_ , was another man's _queen_. She was supposed to be _his_. He knew it was irrational. One he would have to get over quick. He couldn't be showing hatred for the man, while in his sons' presence. He would never take it out on the boys either. Their father, was their father. He wasn't Mikael. He would never blame the parentage of a child on the child themselves. While he's thinking that, he hopes in return Caroline would offer the same consideration to Hope. Not letting her hate for Haley, cross paths, or influence her behavior towards his little girl. He knows Caroline wouldn't, she would love Hope, and Hope her in return. With that being said, while he himself has fantasized about it frequently, Caroline cannot kill Haley either. He didn't want his daughter to be motherless, and he didn't want her growing up as if she was missing a part of her. He knows that feeling, and he wouldn't wish it on his own. He will have to explain this to his love, because she made her stance on Haley very clear.

 ***In Flashback Spell***

''5 years! 5 years! What's taking her so long? Are we sure she's not messing around, and just wants Hope to herself, without the influence of the Mikaelsons?'' Caroline asked befuddled at the slow process of Klaus' baby mama.

''Apparently, it's hard to hunt down wolves, and take care of a toddler at the same time?'' Katherine drawled out with her fingers curling down on the words 'it's hard.'

''She does have a daughter and is by herself.'' Enzo stated, trying to be the mediator.

''Caroline took over the whole world by herself with four. Next.'' Katherine said straight face.

With a laugh, Enzo looked at his blonde best friend. ''We don't like her? Okay. May I ask why? Is it because of her relation with him?''

Caroline smiled at 'we', she really had an amazing family. ''No, it's not, though I'm sure many think so, herself, and maybe Klaus included.''

''So, then why?'' He asked.

''I don't respect her, I have zero, and if it wasn't for Hope, I would have added her to my kill list years ago.''

''This is new? The respect thing? I thought you didn't like her for the snapped neck, leaving you in the bathroom bit? You're a bit of a grudge holder, sweet pea.'' Katherine chimed in.

''No, I'm over that, but the next time I see her, I will be returning that favor. She most certainty better run the other direction when she sees me though.''

Katherine gave her a dead pinned stare.

Caroline looked at her with wide defensive eyes. ''What! I'm not a grudge holder, we're good, you may never hear or see me again, but we're good.''

Katherine and Enzo chuckled at her phrasing, which just proved her point but asked her to continue her explanation anyway.

''You remember the 110th supernatural drama of Mystic Falls, aka Silas' Reign.'' They both nodded their head.

''Well 3 massacres needed to be completed. One of those she did, the other yours truly did. The difference with not only those situations, but us as individuals are our justification, and reasoning.''

''I massacred a group of witches so I could protect Bonnie, someone I cared about and have known since diapers, and who had a long life in front of her and was being sucked dry and dying. Those witches would have helped raise Silas, who already was going to be raised, but we didn't know that then. I was protecting a friend.''

''Tyler was just a little pawn in her big plans, and his arrogance over being an Alpha made him easy pickings. Haley made all those hybrids believe that they could rely on her, they could trust her, that she had their best interest at heart. Most of those people were all alone in the world, and just wanted a family. Haley petted their hair and painted the picture she knew they wanted to see. Of a big hybrid family, away from Klaus, hunting, and running together. They would be their own pack. She took advantage of their hopes and dreams, and then led them to the slaughter. Klaus massacred each one with a sword, and those poor souls never had a chance, and she got away scot-free. She did all of that for what? To find dead parents, and to know mommy's favorite color?'' Caroline stated with a mixed of disgust and confusion at Haley's actions.

''Pause. Background of Haley.'' Enzo asked confused.

''Trailer trash, bar-hopping, table-top dancing, wolf-slut, orphan, running around from place to place, bed-to-bed of whatever wolf that will give her-''

''She was orphaned young, grew up in the system, aged-out, and has been on her own since. When Tyler went to brake sire-bonds, he met Haley.'' Caroline cut Katherine off and finished for her.

Turning to said brunette, she looked hesitant bit persistent all the same. ''Please, if sometime in the near future, and I do see Klaus, please do not say that around Hope, or even in the near vicinity of her.''

Katherine looked offended. ''Of course not! She's a little girl, with a construed picture of her mother, but whatever, it's not my place to correct that, and I'm 100 percent sure Klaus will not let her follow her mother's footsteps in life. But seriously care-''

''I know you wouldn't Kat, I know, I just felt that needed to be said, get it out there. When your mad, your mouth goes, I just want you to be aware that some ears may be around when that happens, but I know you wouldn't intentionally.'' She said truthfully, placating her friend, which seemed to work because she smiled, and then gestured to move on.

''Okay Un-pause.''

With a relieved smile directed at the two she continued. ''Anyway yea, that's what happened. Since I was little, loyalty was taught to me, and it was the number 1 thing. Loyalty, love, and family. Three things I have known and stood by and respected since I was human, vampire, standing right here as the god damn unknown, and I'm proud of myself for that. My consistency no matter what with that. Three things I have valued in myself, and in under less than an hour Haley shitted on every last one of those values. I don't have respect for people like that, and the way I see it, they don't have respect for themselves either.''

''If those three things were such a strong foundation in your life, then going against them would never be an option. You can paint that little orphan Annie didn't have all of that growing up, so she doesn't know the value, but no. Yes, she did. She knows what love is, and if you have love, you have a family, if you have a family, you have loyalty for that family. Haley has had lots of family, whoever she met on the road, the wolves she's bonded with, that's her loyalty. You know us, blood makes you related, loyalty makes you a family. So, no, she doesn't get any pity and sympathy from me.''

''I am known for my loyalty, that's the first thing people say about me. If I have so many horrible traits, the one thing to add to the good side, is my loyalty, that not even death itself could stop. I would, and still do have my peoples back from the grave. So, what do I look like being associated with someone who doesn't hold my values. That reflects on me. I'm not going to let myself be blemished by one girl's selfish behavior.''

Caroline said all of this calmly, gracefully, and with absolute certainty. Her reasonings were just, and her support was legitimate. So was her dislike for Haley Marshall.

''Did it even work?''

''No, that's where plan-B, in the name of Klaus, came in. She needed protection, he needed information, too much booze, Caroline just pissed him off and rejected him, and he needed an outlet for said aggression. And the rest is history, resulting in an adorable six-year-old.'' Katherine drawled out.

''Isn't she the ''Queen'' of her pack. I highly doubt they would want an unjust person being trusted with dozens of wolves.''

''I'm sure if she gives them her side of the story, and her feelings and what not, some, if not all will brush it under the rug. But the small chance that they agree with your thinking, and I'm sure Haley's as well, seeing as they don't know about what she did in Mystic Falls, is probably the reason she will never tell them. I'll give credit, where credit's due. Any lack of school smarts she has, was made up abundantly in street-smarts, which is what she has. She needed their protection, and an escape from the Mikaelsons. I would like to give her credit and say she's not stupid. What pack would she have left, if they knew how easily, she tossed aside her first one?''

''Weren't they hybrids? Not just wolves?''

''A pack is pack. A family, no matter what they are. That's the point. One that she held no respect for.''

''If I were the Mikaelsons, I would be more concerned about the she-wolf's time in the bayou.'' Katherine joined in the conversation. ''The Mikaelson loyalty may be shaky and filled with loopholes, but they still value it, and if they'd knock off those 'Hope-scented, rose-colored glasses', and looked at the orphans' history, they would realize that it isn't to them.''

Enzo looked shocked at that bought of information. ''The father of her child!''

Katherine leaned forward and rested her hands on the table and rolled her eyes. ''So? Who cares, sure as hell, not Haley. While I was collecting venom, word around wolves is that Klaus cursed her, because she valued a wolf's opinion before Klaus'. Klaus said he would protect Hope, Haley didn't believe him, so she took Hope, her now late wolf-husband, and was leaving the Mikaelsons in the dust. No matter who Hopes family is, or the fact that she's technically not even a wolf, Hope is her daughter, and the wolves are Haley's family. Her first real family, hers alone. She's not going to give that up, for a family that she's ''apart'' of just because of who she got pregnant by. War is still brewing, and if there's a choice between the wolves and the Mikaelsons, anything is up for grabs. She may not have had loyalty back in the Falls, but she sure has it now, and it isn't to the Mikaelsons.''

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. ''All I'm just saying is Klaus needs to up his game. New Orleans should be grateful. He's taking it easy on them! Compared to the hybrid I know, and the one you guys dealt with in Mystic Falls. They are lucky. Look, you know I'm the last one to jump on the Klaus parade bus, but facts are facts. Klaus is the King, Marcellus is the prince who is pissed, because daddy didn't leave the throne to him. So, he took it. Klaus earned that title. He fought for it, for over a thousand years. He deserves the respect that comes with it. I may hate him, but he has never once lost my respect, and I can confidently say I have his. But truth moment? Haley? The wolves? The witches? Zero respect. Which is all that's the problem. He needs to reestablish respect and fear. They've forgotten the ghost story he is in himself. He needs to reestablish that. Just because the King and Queen left their thrones, doesn't mean the crown comes off their heads.'' Katherine threw a wink at Caroline.

''I know he wants to be better for his daughter, but what does growing up sheltered do good for any child. I don't mean slaughter the town in front of her eyes but let her know. Daddy has to do some things, that aren't socially acceptable, but he does it because he has to protect the family, and he would die, if anything ever happens to you. Caroline does it. The boys are still innocent, they have that in them, but they are also exposed to more of the world, they know what you and Galen have done, in a general sense, but above all else, they love you enough to not judge you, and label you a monster, they love you because you did all of that to protect this family. If the boys can understand that, can't a Mikaelson?''

Katherine, as it pains him to say this, was right. War was still going on, and would go on longer, now that they have escaped confinement. Decisions need to be made, sides need to be taken, and protection details established. His daughter needed to be safe. _Caroline's sons too, when the time came_. Hope was...is sheltered, the only life she knows is the one of New Orleans. She was born in a warzone, but she didn't grow up in one. She didn't have memories like the boys. They could defend themselves, they understood strategy meetings sometimes made mum late for dinner, but she made it up to them by ensuring peace and protection in their lives. By exterminating the enemy and keeping them safe.

He got what Caroline meant, by the boys growing up too fast. He understood it. War and battle did that to you. They understood situations and people better. Body language, how to take down your opponent, and to always have a plan-B. They mimicked the language around them, those words that made adults, adults, and used them with their own twist. Aging them, but still showing consideration for their young age so to not sound ridiculous, or they were trying too hard. It sounded...natural, but they still had an innocence to them, a wonder for the world and its treasures, a curiosity for the unknown, and they were after all, still boys, these would just increase with age.

He was Klaus Mikaelson. He was not soft. Being lenient and trying to keep the family together got in the way of his habits. He needed to keep up on things. He didn't want to intervene with what Haley had going on with the wolves, but Katherine raised too good of points to ignore. He would have thought the little wolf learned her lesson the last time she tried to take his daughter away, he didn't want to believe she was that stupid to do it again. He didn't want to keep Hope away from her mother, it was one thing when she was a baby, but now... _Did she even try hard to free them?_ He shook the thought away. He didn't want any reasons to have to kill the mother of his child.

Things this time around would be different. His family would have to realize the extent and what was at stake this time around. He would show no mercy. The members of his family who understood, would stay, if they didn't, oh well. He wouldn't put them in a box, but he could show them the door. Let them wander away. He chuckled. Maybe he has grown. He needed to get this city ready for Caroline's arrival, and for his daughter's future, as well as his families. _Including the boys_. He sighed weary and nervous thinking about them.

He knows it will be an adjustment. The older ones tougher than the younger ones. Azriel and Aaron remember their father. They have memories and know his face. The twins had a memory maybe, but more so they had the stories their brothers and mother told them, and a couple of pictures. Topher was born without a father. The only thing he knows is that he had a hand in bringing him to the world, but aside from a name and a picture, that he frequently forgot, Topher has more so an _idea_ of what a father is, then actually knowing who is was.

He chuckled. He understood why Caroline called Topher the light of her life. At the early age of three, while mothers usually say they have a 'mini-me' when referring to their little girls, they dress up like dolls, and look like them, Caroline had a boy, that he was sure she had with herself, because he saw nothing of Vaughn in this child. With curly light blond hair like his mothers, and her big owl-like blue eyes, too big for his face, down to the pink lips that curved into a smile that almost never left his face. He was chubby. The name Katerina dubbed him was 'aunties chunky monkey'...fitting. Topher had baby fat for days, enough to be a ball of cuteness, but not overboard to be worried. _Like a little cherub or baby cupid._ Like holding a little ball of happiness in your arms. When the boy ran in the kitchen for supper, and graced everyone with his presence, picking him up and holding him, was the only thing Klaus wanted to do, and never put him down.

Topher liked nature. He loved serpents, and lizards, his favorite being his bearded dragon named Lionel, that he proudly sits on his head, and walks around with, while conversing to. Such strange things, but Topher makes it seem so normal, that you can't help but laugh at his youthful naivety. Born in England, he has a British accent, and being around adults and the youngest of five, his language supported that fact. He didn't curse or anything bad, but his vocabulary was advanced for a three-year-old, even sprouting quick phrases in Bulgarian when he was angry, which he had no doubt came from the many years he has had with his Aunt 'Kitty' being a residence of the house. Topher certainty was a ball of light, and his mother's double. He liked taking care of people. From feeding others at the dinner table to putting a smile on his mother's face, when her thoughts get the best of her. Vaughn may have helped made him, but that little boy was all Forbes.

The twins were a beautiful chaos. A contradiction walking. Where Kingston's wolf was on overdrive with anger, and broodiness, mixed with grumpy behavior and constant hostility to anyone that wasn't family. Arthur was calm, and reassuring. He was the family warlock, with his magic being more dominate. All the boys are the same dosage of supernatural, thanks to family blood bond spells, needed to take precaution in the war, so even Aaron and Azriel share characteristics with their brothers. Each child is just more dominate in certain areas, and Arthur's was his _magic._ He reminded him of Kol in a way. Growing up Kol was a warlock, but Mikael thought it was a woman's business, and forbid it. No son of his would dabble in the profession. He continually caught Kol practicing however on his own, when Mikael was away, or not around. The difference was Kol was hiding it away to escape corporal punishment, Arthur was hiding it away, because he had no one to share it with. The rest of the boys were dominated by their wolf, or vampire traits easily phasing to a wolf or getting territorial with their vampirism. While the same traits ran through Arthur, his were...slower. He was last to phase, slowest runner, last to temper, always calm, and the voice of reason. Doesn't raise his voice and is the opposite of his sometimes-volatile twin.

Kingston was the book definition of the difficult child. Klaus thinks he took all of the wolf traits from his brother in the womb, which makes him twice as much wolf than any of his brothers. He was a smart-arse. He always had a quick quip or remark to give right back, no doubt learned behavior from his fiery blonde. He honestly didn't like _anybody_. His friends were his brothers, and the few at school who he could tolerate. He's a fighter. Judging by the blood on his uniform and the amount of times Caroline comes to the school, it happens a lot.

Caroline's way of disciplining Kingston, was honestly not even disciplining. Not that he ran rampant but, she understood, that Kingston, was still very young, as young wolves, have trouble reigning in their anger. When someone makes Kingston angry, it's instinct for a wolf to remove the problem, thus a fight breaks loose. Watching Kingston, the problem wasn't really the fighting, it was that Kingston let his anger and wolf control him so much, that once he see's red, it's all he sees. _He doesn't know when to stop_. All of his opponents are on the ground, but the little wolf is so lost in rage that he can't make out anything. What Caroline and her grandfather are trying to help him with, is to control his anger, not let it control him.

Caroline doesn't punish Kingston for instances such as these. If she did, the boy would never see the light of day being trapped in his room because of groundings. Not to mention to punish him for something he can't control, was dangerously approaching not accepting your child for who they are, and what they are. He and Caroline knew all too well of what that felt like, and he knew that Caroline would make sure that her son, knew without a shadow of a doubt, that he was accepted by her, and loved, no matter what.

 ***In Flashback Spell***

 _Rushing through her office at the top floor of the building, Caroline was composed, but irritated and worried. Her 6-year-old sullen and angry son trailing behind her._

 _''Kingston, at the rate you're going, I'll need to build 5 more schools, just to get you through middle school. One more strike, and you're out, do you understand, and I can't use my influence to get you out of trouble it's unfair to everyone else.''_

 _''I understand.'' Kingston mumbled back._

 _''You said you would do better, what happened to that?''_

 _''I did, but he was..., and I did try.'' Kingston was bumbling over his words, trying to cover his tracks to his mother about school this morning._

 _Caroline stopped walking to her office, and turned around to face her son, lowering herself to his height. ''Do not lie to me. You know I would never punish you, for something that was out of your control, I told you before, and I'm telling you now, we'll work on it, but do not use my understanding to cover your side when the situation had nothing to do with your anger, and everything to do with your attitude. I know the difference Kingston, what happened at school, you could control, but you didn't. You chose the easy way out and thought you could escape punishment because of the other times. That is disrespectful to me, and I thought I raised you better than that, but obviously I am lacking.'' Caroline said with her eyes glued to her sons' face, to express the seriousness of this conversation._

 _''You did! Mum I-''_

 _''Then don't lie. It's not nice, and it hurts my feelings. That you would rather look me in the eye and lie, than trust me with the truth regardless the consequences.''_

 _''I will, mum, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll try, I'll do better, your right I was annoyed, and I let it build, but I could have done better. I apologize.'' Kingston said clearing to his mom looking at her reverently._

 _Caroline could see he was telling the truth, and that he really did try, but at the end, it became tiresome, and so he gave in to old habits. She didn't expect perfection, never that, but improvement wasn't too much to ask._

 _Sighing tiredly, she just wanted to make this entire situation better for all people involved. ''What do I need to do King? Do you need to spend more time with Pops? Do you need to join another sport? More hunting time? Tell me what you need? What we need to do.'' Caroline looked at her son imploringly. She knew her son's personality and was more than willing to meet him half way to make sure he has what he needs to be amazing._

 _Kingston looked at his tired mother and it broke his heart that he was the reason behind her suffering. He would do anything to take it away, she was his most favorite person in the world, and she deserved better than a temperamental son. He put him hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. ''I promise, I will do better, this is it, I really am sorry mummy, I know you deserve better, I'll try I promise.''_

 _Caroline's eyes glassed over with tears, and letting one fall, while looking at her son, she took his hands off her shoulders and held them together in front of her pulling them under her chin while pulling him closer. ''I do not deserve better, I deserve you. Which is all I want. You. To be yourself and be happy with yourself. I gave birth to a beautiful boy, who repeatedly drives me to the brink of sanity, but I would be put in a strait jacket if you behaved in any way that was different from the temperamental soul I know. That's the little boy I fell in love with, and I will always love. You do not change for me, or anybody in this world. We, me and you, will do better, you are not alone Kingston. I love you little pup. You and your brothers, above all else.''_

 _Kingston dried his mother's tears, and she gave a teary laugh, and cupped her child's face. She made her own eyes turn yellow, and in response so, did Kingston's. With a kiss to each eye, she looked at him. ''What are you?'' She asked_

 _Kingston smiled._ ''I am loved.''

''I am wanted.''

''I am special.''

''I am a son, of a family.''

''Above all else.'' _They whispered together._

 _Mother and son hugged in the hall, before pulling back and spontaneously saying. ''I'm hungry'', before breaking down in harmonious laughter that drew in crowds from the adjacent conference rooms._

 ***END of FLASHBACK***

Klaus knows all too well about tempering down the wolf, and his heart went out to Kingston. He may not feel like it, but Kingston's control wasn't that bad. People unfortunately just knew what buttons of his to push to get reactions, and boy, did Kingston know how to give a reaction.

 _I am wanted, I am loved, I am special._

If Klaus didn't already love Caroline, this would seal it. He would have given anything to hear those words from his mother when he was first shown his wolf, and he knew Caroline would have loved for the Sheriff to say those words the first time around, then needing time away from the monster she thought her daughter was. The fact that Caroline has said that to her children so many times, that now they know it by heart, and know it to be true.

 ***In Flashback Spell***

 _''Why do you always make us repeat it?'' Aaron asked his new mother curiously._

 _Looking down at her new inquisitive son, she laid he hand in his hair and brushed the bangs out of his face._

 _''Until you believe it.'' She said simply._

 _''We believe everything you say.''_

 _''I'm waiting for you to believe it yourself.''_

 ***END FLASHBACK***

For all of Caroline's worrying, she is raising good boys, who will undoubtedly grow to be great men. Looking at a picture through the flashback, Klaus got caught up in looking at the boys through the years. From baby to toddlers, to kids he saw looking at the twins.

Kingston had surfer hair, he thinks Bekah would call it. Dirty blonde wavy locks, a honey shade, down to his shoulders, with bangs in the front falling over his face. You could barely see his eyes. The twins inherited Vaughns eyes. Indigo Blue. It was such a contrast to the hair, that it popped out on their faces. It is the first thing you see when you look at them. The twins were easily told apart, by their hair. Arthur kept his short and styled back out of his eyes, though if, he didn't he would have bangs as well. The twins dressed nothing alike. Arthur prefers button downs, slacks, and dress shoes. He reminds him of what he would think a young Elijah would wear, if he was just starting out, before maturing to full blown suits. Kingston preferred his athletic wear, or simple outfit of jeans, canvas sneakers or converse, with a t-shirt. Usually with a rebellious or smart-arse saying on it. The twins were such polar opposites, if they weren't twins, they honestly probably wouldn't even get along.

That being said, if you can't beat them, join them. Even though he knew Arthur would most likely have more fun, and seek more pleasure out of reading grimoires, and practicing magic, he would do what the rest of his brothers were doing. Not to say the rest weren't good in their craft, they were. Caroline had the boys enrolled in her first supernatural school in England. Their teacher their 'aunt' Lucy Bennett, being one of the teachers, and her daughter, the boy's 'cousin' one of their classmates. The Bloodline of Magdalene was also a very top tier witch family, up there with his own, and the Bennett's. One the Mikealson's thought to be extinct after Mikeal wiped them out, but apparently, he missed one, and she bloomed a family. She also works at the school, and her daughter, is of course, friends with the boys. With teachers like these, the boys were very far in their training, greatly more advanced than their classmates, who only had school, and didn't get the extra private teachings at home. Klaus would have to ask about Hopes teachings he didn't want her too behind at all, and knowing Haley, her schooling and magic weren't near anywhere a Mikaelson witch of her caliber should be at. But Arthur was a good warlock. Now it was all about the practice, if he wasn't worried about being a wolf like his brothers.

Azriel was the eldest son and the first son of Vaughn. However, he didn't look like his father, or Caroline, which lets him know, his biological mother was the reason for his features. With dark brown hair, could be considered black, and blue green eyes, not too much of either color, but just enough to give a one-of-a kind trait. _Like the sea._ The little prince looked like a Greek god. Azriel was the first son of Caroline. Caroline needed light in her life, and Azriel needed a mother by the looks of how quick he bonded with her.

 ***In Spell Flashback***

 _Azriel was just picked up from his boarding house by his newly returned father. In the car, he was told about some changes in his life. His father, straight to business. He wasn't overly affectionate, but Azriel knew that. He wasn't too concerned. Instead of hugs, he received pats on the head, and forehead touches. His father never pushed him away when he fell asleep on him or came to sit next to him, but if he was hurting and in need of comfort, running to the man who oozed control, and man-like duties, with no tears to ever shed, he wouldn't be the first person to turn to._

 _Tuning back into his father's words, one caught his attention. ''Mum? I don't have one of those. You said she's dead.''_

 _''I got you a new one.'' He said factually._

 _He opened Azriel's door and got his suitcase out the car. From the front door he caught a white dress, and blond hair walking down the stairs towards them._

 _''She's mine?'' He asked his father_

 _''Well you have to share her mate.'' Vaughn's lips did a little tug at the end showing his amusement of his sons wording._

 _''So, she's my new mum?''_

 _''She's the only one that matters.''_

 _Taking his father's hand, they were met in the foyer by a young lady with long curly blonde hair. She looked sad Azriel thought, but then she looked at him, and the sadness seemed to vanish. She smiled._

 _She had a pretty smile, it made everything seem brighter around his old home._

 _Azriel couldn't help but walk to her._ To his mum.

 _''It's nice to meet you Mum, I'm Azriel.''_

 _His mums smile got even bigger at his greeting, and she bent down to his height, to shake his outward hand._

 _''It's nice to meet you too, my little one.'' Azriel beamed._ He was her little one.

 _Later that day, he found out that his Mum's real name was Caroline._

Pretty name.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

Azriel was the first unconditional love that Caroline found, and that Klaus found in his daughter. He was happy Caroline had it, when she needed it most.

Azriel loved music. The whole family did. Watching them was like watching a musical sometimes. When Caroline cooked, they sang and danced, when she woke sometimes, she would play a soft song on the piano, and that was what the boys usually awoke to. When they're in the car, at parties, getting ready in the morning. Her family was full of light. _He hopes one day that Hope, will get a chance to bask in it one day._ Music was everywhere, and it was in Azriel's heart.

He sung, he danced, and he acted. He was in the school musical _Hairspray_ as the lead Link. He volunteered for other play opportunities at school. He played 5 instruments. Piano his favorite, guitar, cello, saxophone, and drums. He loved all kinds of music, and mostly always had earbuds in his ear.

He was the eldest brother, and he took that job, with no questions ask, no explanation needed. If his brothers needed him, he went. If they were in trouble, he cleaned up the mess. Their happiness was his number one concern, and anyone who got in the way of that would cease to be a problem once Azriel was done with them. Azriel was a pretty easy-going mate. He wasn't as much as a people person as Topher, but he didn't behave like Oscar the Grouch such as Kingston. There was a time and place for each mood, and Azriel matched it. He loved traveling and spending time with his family. His favorite place though, that Klaus can think of was Scotland. His _home_. He wears a rubber bracelet with the Scottish flag on it. He has an actual flag hung in his room. No matter where he goes, he wants a piece of home with him. Home is where your heart is, which is with his family, Caroline, brothers, Kat and Enzo. But his roots. Those were left behind in Scotland.

Lastly...Aaron. Klaus needed a drink while thinking about Aaron. Aaron was...an enigma. The second oldest. Adopted, all his traits come from nurture, because they don't know the nature of him. Well, at least he doesn't, Caroline may have dug something up. Aaron was 8, a few months younger than his big brother. He had strait blond hair and bangs stopping above his eyes. He was lean, but athletic, with a good set of muscles on him, to be only 8.

Aaron was...is... _old school_. Yes, he participates in movie nights, and listens to his music, but he loves nature too. He loves riding horses, sword fighting with Azriel, playing chess with Arthur, hunting with Kingston, and catching animals with Topher. None of these things average 8-year-olds would be doing. Their generation is worried about the next game counsel about to come out. Aaron made his baby brother toys. With a piece of wood, a hunting or pocket knife, he carved anything that came to Topher's imaginations. All the brothers loved each other, but Aaron doted on Topher. He was Aarons little baby, when he came into the world. Topher had rows of wooden pieces Aaron carved out for him. Those where unsurprisingly, Topher's favorite toys.

He loved art. He's been to many art museums, small, big, famous, and down in the dumps places. It seemed he loved painting more than sketching, but he was great at both. He painted a mural of their castle in Scotland in Topher's room. He was the only brother absent, and he didn't want him to feel left out. He painted a mural of a wolf with a bloody gum, and a snarl with a blood moon and dark sky behind him and then the other half with a calm face and a full moon with a dark blue sky in the background in Kingston's room. The quote adorning his wall is that of a Cherokee grandfather telling a story of the wolf to his grandson.

 _''A grandfather is talking with his grandson and he says there are two wolves inside of us which are always at war with each other._

 _One of them is a good wolf which represents things like kindness, bravery and love. The other is a bad wolf, which represents things like greed, hatred and fear._

 _The grandson stops and thinks about it for a second then he looks up at his grandfather and says, "Grandfather, which one wins?"_

 _The grandfather quietly replies, the one you feed''_

Klaus hummed and smirked, ''fitting''. He said thinking about Kingston.

Aaron was a good artist. Each painting had details and proportions. He was doing as well as Klaus himself around that age, except Klaus did more sketches than paintings.

Where all of that old-age activities come to mind. All of that innonence. There was an equal balance of the grown-up syndrome, Caroline's boys had adopted from their father, and their surroundings. If Kingston liked shedding blood, then Aaron liked breaking minds. One of his interest was chess. The battlefield of two minds going head to head, trying to predict their partners and their own next move. If people hurt Kingston or his family, he let the wolf take over. If someone did the same to Aaron, he let his survival instincts kick in and the vampire come out. Playing with people's minds, using their fears against them. Teasing them, testing them, getting inside their head, and then having a look around, gathering tons of information, to use for the kill later. Getting off on the fear he can provide, that his presence can do to those bigger than him. It was a game.

With all of that being said he couldn't fault Aaron. Those who hurt others like that, don't do it because it was done to them, but because they needed a new method of torture. Where brawns wouldn't win, the brain surly could. He knew, because Klaus himself used this method. Torture with tools were Kol's game, Klaus broke you, and made you wish for death. Aaron wasn't to this extinct of mind manipulation, but he did get the fundamental gist of it. You do it to hurt others, and you never do it to family.

The whole concept of Aaron was unimaginable to Klaus. Simply because it was all the things he would do. The art, the sculpting, horses, chess, and mind manipulation.

 _The scariest similarity was their face._

Aaron has straight blond hair with bangs stopping above the eyes which held a piercing green stare. One that Klaus knew by heart.

 _His own._

 _Aaron looked like himself when he was younger._

He did the math, he couldn't be Niklaus' and he was adopted, so he had no way of figuring out at the moment, but when he first saw him, Klaus thought he was staring at a ghost from a thousand years past. A certain burst of protectiveness washed over him, looking at his 'mini-me'. Through flashbacks he saw facial expressions of anger at harsh words thrown at him, and cold stares weren't as frequent for Aaron as it was for Klaus, he still saw them in the little boy's flashbacks, and he wanted nothing more than to decimate whoever put them there. The hurt look on Aarons face matched his during his youth. He couldn't stop the pain of his youth, but he would sure as hell make it nonexistent in Aaron's. All the similarities between them, hit close to the heart, and Klaus couldn't stop it. The only difference is Aaron has love, family, and respect, all of which the Mikaelsons originally had, but a thousand years and those values got twisted into something entirely different. Caroline so far has them on the path of good values, and respect, as well as loyalty. Keeping them there will be no problem. _Unless they get influenced by you lots bad doings._ No, these boys were hard to press. Smart kids. Brilliant kids. Not easily swayed. Just like their mother.

Azriel, Aaron and Arthur were very school oriented boys. They loved learning, just in different ways, and in different things. Arthur loved science. The stars, the moons, he loves the mythology, Greek, and Latin history. He studied gods and goddesses, his ceiling was painted with constellations that glowed, with a spell that moved them peacefully to slumber him to sleep. NASA, space, the life outside of Earth, and what could be there. He loved reading, each square foot of his room, had a book shelfs. Books, grimoires, and even newspapers sometimes. He knows Latin, Greek, Bulgarian, and Japanese. Such odd languages for young people to start learning at, but Caroline's boys were certainty raised anything but ordinary.

Azriel and Aaron, while liked learning, seemed to be doers instead of readers. They wanted to experience the world, and let it teaches them. The boys each know Bulgarian, Gaelic, French, Spanish, Italian, Egyptian, and Scots. Recently they learned Hebrew and Aramaic as well as Old Norse from his childhood years. Klaus' eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw Aaron writing his name as well as his brothers, in ruin symbols. As well as when Azriel and he were speaking Aramaic to each other while in a group, so that the others wouldn't know what they were talking about.

It amazed him the similarities these children have to himself. Why any child would want to go through the tedious course of learning so many languages in their spare time, he couldn't give a direct answer. Jonathan Pope, was definitely a patient man to teach 4 boys history, languages, and geography of the world.

Professor Jonathan Pope was one of Elijah's protegees that he turned. He was very articulate for a man of our time. Jonathan was only turned a hundred after them, putting him around the 900 mark. He showed promise, and restraint that wasn't very uncommon for newbie vampires. But alas, our family had to flee, and knowing Jonathan he put his head in the books, and studied and taught, sometimes they ran into him through the years and caught up. He is known as one of the top professors of all time. That title having more meaning if people knew he was a vampire. He wasn't aware however that he taught children though. Since Elijah was constantly with Katerina, it would make since that he and she would have met before, and Katerina would call on him to teach her nephews.

She truly did love them, didn't she? Katerina Petrova has been the bane of his existence since 1492. For 500 years he has been holding a grudge, and now Caroline was just going to ask him, no! Tell him! To let it go? What truly made him angry is that she was right! Watching the flashbacks, the one thing, the one person that was consistent through all of this turmoil and strife, was the manipulative snake herself. _Except she wasn't._ Her make-up was lessoned, while still looking Katerina fashionably, her clothes got less tight, her wardrobe marginally less dark, and she seemed happy. She took care of Caroline and the children, her and this Lorenzo character are friends, and a true friendship at that. Her nephews adored her. She stood by Caroline through each delivery of child, and before that taught her the joys of vampirism and an eternal life. In return, Caroline taught her loyalty, and friendship, love of a family, and how to stick around.

 _''You've been surviving for 500 years Kat, you're phenomenal, but it's time for you to live. I won't let you fade to dust. Promise.''_

Words spoken by Caroline herself, a promise that she kept. Katerina owns homes, she is back in the stock market, she's made relationships, and friends, without the fear of hiding. Even though he wants to rip all of that away from her, he can't, he won't. Doing so would get him nowhere near his girl and would ruin everything that could be. What's even worse is he can see that he could actually get along with this Katerina. Don't get him wrong, she is still manipulating, and heartless, in the scenes he's seen, he saw, she's become even more ruthless, to those who deserve it, because of her family, now she has something worth losing, and will give it her all to protect, with all her irritating qualities, Kathrine Pierce is a formidable enemy, one that you would pray to get rid of if crossed, but they already agree on protecting one of the most important people of his life.

 _Caroline._

She did what he couldn't. _What he wanted to do._ She showed her the world, taught her to love her eternal life. Katherine Pierce has her love. Her loyalty. A piece of her heart. Looking at the relationship between the three, they all are soulmates. He knows a true friendship when he sees one, and Katherine, Lorenzo, and Caroline are the bloody definition. Ten years together, ten years of pain, sorrow, happiness, and contentment. 10 years with an eternity to go. He just hopes Caroline really sought him out to let him be a part of that. He rolled his eyes. If putting up with Katerina Petrova was what he had to do, hopefully her change has made her less annoying, and more tolerable.

He will admit Lorenzo tested his patience. The familiarity between him and _his_ Caroline. The little pet names of 'gorgeous' and 'goldilocks.' Caroline was beautiful! She wasn't a children's fable! The brit truly tested his patience. _Best friends? Sure, he believes that,_ he thought with an eye roll. That's what she said about Stefan and look how that turned out. It wasn't till after years went on, that he saw the truth. They really were friends. He saw Enzo talk Caroline out of rueful decisions, he saw Caroline comfort Enzo when he found Maggie, the woman he devoted his time to after escaping years of torture. He saw Enzo carry a naked and beaten comatose Caroline to the tub and helped Katherine wash the blood and grime off her, after she was rescued from the Russians. Caring for her as if she were a child and then wrapped her in a towel, and blankets, and didn't leave her side, till she was functional and could talk and explain the incident. They were kindred spirits, there was nothing romantic about it. The three of them were the loves of each other's lives in the most platonic sense.

Klaus sighed. He needed a plan. Caroline Forbes would be his _._ He knows he said however long it takes, but a deadline must be made. A century too long, a year too soon, although to him, it isn't soon enough. He needs the city secure and protection details in check. The last thing Caroline needs is to be engaged in a war again. He was in it for the long game, and one that would be solidified.

 _Hope, Rebekah, Freya, Kol, Elijah, Finn, Sage, Davina, and Haley_

 _Caroline, Azriel, Aaron, Kingston, Arthur, Topher, Katerina, Lorenzo, Grampa, Papa, Pops, Nana, Gramma Grace._

His family and Caroline's.

''Well the holidays will be a treat.'' A voice sounded behind him.

''How long have you been there?''

''A while, enough to see the boys and what sweet Caroline were up to before freeing us.''

''If you tell anyone-''

''Easy Nik, I'm on your side. The rest would have a field day if they knew Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson was coming back into our lives.''

Klaus had to smile at the title. Kol looked at the proud and pleased his brother was making at his comment.

''Oh, geez Nik, even a whole pond away and she still gets to you.'' Kol joked.

Klaus rolled his eyes. ''Did the rest of the lot, see anything in the flashback?''

''No, faces and voices still obscured.''

''No kids' faces, or voices, just some shots of their power. Haley's jealous. Freya intrigued, and wants to meet them, everyone else worried. Can't handle someone else being more powerful than this family.'' Kol blew hair at the ridiculous notion.

Klaus eyed them. ''You're not?''

''Why would I be? This is Caroline Forbes, she isn't Jekyll and Hyde. She's still the same and just had to mature quickly. She wouldn't hurt us, if she wanted to, she could have, and she wouldn't have rescued us. If anything, if we asked of it, which I don't think we should, she'd win this entire war for us. Technically we still are the most powerful family in the world. Caroline is a part of our family, or at least she's your family, and I'm open to her being my family. I know the reason why, you know the reason why, but that lot in there won't accept the reason why.'' Kol wiggled his eyebrows.

Klas fumed. ''You read my letter! That was private!''

He shrugged. ''You were busy learning about your future sons, I decided to take a peak. So, would you be Mr. Forbes in this situation, or Mrs. Mikaelson. I can't tell who has the most power.'' Kol said cheekily.

Klaus rolled his eyes and ignored that statement all together. ''Caroline has spent years being taken advantage of, I'm not letting this lot do it now too. She already helped enough, she left behind some of her weapons and locations of safe houses to get us through the beginnings of war, and I'm not asking for anything else.''

Kol raised his hands in peace. ''I agree, I agree. I happen to like Sunshine a lot. She's my favorite sister in law, no offense to Sage, she's just older and always wrapped around Finn.'' Kol shuddered.

Klaus had to laugh at that, yes, Finn and Sage, _Romeo and Juliet._

''It was fairly obvious who the person was, I'm surprised Bekah didn't figure it out, but then again, her pettiness may not have allowed her to believe it. Elijah was too busy chasing the skirts of Katherine Pierce to pay attention to any of us, and Finn and Freya weren't here, oh and I stalked you from the Other Side back then, I saw all you and sweet Caroline's interactions. You were defensive and protective in that room watching those flashbacks. I've only seen you behave like that with one other person.''

Klaus shook his head, yes that was true. He always looked after Caroline, but after falling deeper and deeper into her, he took on the protective detail himself. Possessive and jealousy always main factor in their courting, but his protectiveness over her, would always stay. He needed her alive to be with her after all. Caroline is the only one who got that level of devotion from him.

 _Only one._

Not even Cami.

He sighed a regretfully at that. He would really need to take care of that situation. She called his first night back wanting to see him and crying that she was relieved that he escaped, and she would have helped Cami, but the little wolf told her to go on with life, and she could take care of it. He appreciated all of that. He appreciated her but told her he needed a day or two with his family and his daughter. She was excited to meet Hope, and while that was touching, a part of him didn't want them to bond. The only blonde he wanted his daughter to bond with was a country away. He did love Camille. Caroline was right, he did deserve to have someone mature, someone not afraid to say they loved them, someone who believed he could be the good guy for once. No false presumptions, no pretending to get the girl. She excepted him. It was great, they laughed they talked. They talked. They talked. Oh, and did he mention that they talked.

He used to love talking with Camille, it was what started their story from the beginning. However, he was not a patient anymore, and he thought their descriptions went beyond psychoanalysis. While boyfriend, girlfriend were juvenile terms, he knew she appreciated it. The therapist, patient routine however was a given in their relationship unfortunately, which seemed like what the conversations were, her constantly trying to get more information, to get the 'why' in his behavior.

Except now, now she had vampirism to back it up. She wasn't scared little Camille anymore. Always taking caution of the night. Now she was a part of it, and it wasn't so scary anymore. She told him she would never be afraid again. The fact of the matter, was he was never worried about that then. Even human she was his brave little bartender. Becoming a vampire didn't change that.

But it _changed_ her.

Fearlessness, arrogance, and constantly _going_. She reminded him of the Gilbert girl. Vampirism fitted few people, and unfortunately for some it didn't. With no fear, Camille thought she could get away with anything, and now with more energy and time, she could dive into school, and be the great psychologist. Diagnosing anyone with the slightest problem.

Camille, who had darkness surrounding her, managed to still be unaffected by it. While Caroline fought it off with all the light in her very being. One lived in it, one fought it off. What attracted him to Cami, is her ability to appreciate it, and live in it, the darkness, but not let it consume her. To be untouched by it. What attracted him to Caroline was how brightly she shined in it, the allure to darkness could never sway her. She was the opponent of the other side and she had the strength to repeatedly win.

They were both so different yet, vampirism affected them differently. Cami while being unaffected by darkness, while still living it, she embraced it, she let it wrap around her, and turn her into...well a vampire. The same as the Gilbert girl. It didn't worsen them...but it didn't improve them either. In death, all Caroline did was mange to shine brighter, with her new abilities, she just had a stronger response time to defeat the enemy.

He was already full of so much darkness, while having a partner in crime could be fun, he also needed someone to talk him down, and relax with. To make him smile, and remember that life, even their eternal one, is about living, even if their dead. The upbeat pace, and dark detours Camille wanted to do, were fine for a while, and he did them with her, because he cared about her, but it was tiring. He needed a glow, a warmth. One, he was sorry to say, Camille lacked, even in her human life.

Camille was an amazing milestone in his life. She has helped him grow in time to welcome his little girl into his life, and she will always be a friend. Their story was one he would never forget, but it was one that he had to close. She was something magnificent in his life. One of his loves.

But Caroline was _everything_ magnificent.

She was _the_ love.

 _His last._

He couldn't let that, or her go again. Their love story was never over. The book closed, but a book mark keeping its place.

He smiled, it was time to start another chapter.

''So... can I be in attendance, when you break the news to the bartender.'' Kol grinned

''Watch your tongue. She helped with Hope and is still a family friend.'' Klaus glared hard at Camille.

Kol sang. ''But you love Caroline more.''

Klaus didn't give a response.

''How will she take it, you think, that she's been dumped for another woman, one that would have shown up sooner or later, and she would have still been pushed aside for, no matter the time.'' Kol asked

Klaus sighed. He wasn't ending things with Camille because of Caroline. Though now that Kol mentioned it, it will seem that way to her, but no there is tons of time, before those two even are in the same house, let alone town. He was always planning on ending it sometime with Cami, no matter how hard he tried, or how much fun they had, he could never truly see a future with her, with them going the distance. With a child, you had to keep the future in mind, and Camille didn't fit into it.

''Maybe that was for a reason. There was a future, you just chose not to see one. At least not with her.'' Kol said making Klaus shocked. He didn't mean to say that last part out loud.

''Possibly'', he muttered. ''But Camille is mature and an adult, I'm sure she isn't going to let her feelings interfere with everyday life.'' _With myself and Caroline._ ''She is still a family friends. Rebekah, Haley, and Elijah are still fond of her. She'll be around, it's not like I'm compelling her to leave the city.''

''All I'm saying is your track records with exes aren't good. Rejection from you, can make a woman lose all logic. Keep that in mind in a few months when Caroline gets here.''

''Yes, yes, I know my tract rec- What!?''

''Oh right!'' Kol snapped his fingers. ''I originally came in here to tell you, that you trained that pain in the arse foster son well, and Caroline was right, we Mikalsons have problems up the wazoo. We'll be expecting guest in a years' time. When your done writing your love note, to Caroline, send it my way, I want to send some kisses to my favorite sister in law, before we ship it off to this address I acquired from the two wife witches.'' Kol winked

''You can get this letter to Caroline!?''

''So, it is a love letters! I'm impressed Nik, what that girl can make you do.'' Kol whistled.

''Kol!''

''Yes, yes, yes, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Nik. Calm yourself. Come join the fray, a bomb was just dropped, and we needed you to strategize, I got distracted with talking to you. Prioritize your life, because it is a mess! Write to your fair queen. Give it me, so I can send hugs and kisses, and then we'll drop it off. Deal? Deal. Now put a pop in your step. Your secret and your loves are safe with me, keep your emotions together so it'll stay that way.''

Klaus rolled his eyes but didn't say a word. The prat was right. He wouldn't breathe about Stryker's identity, not until he knew all the facts, and where his elder brothers heads were at. He would not allow her to get hurt or involved in this.

''Let's go.''

Walking into the room, they were met with irritated looks. ''Where were you? Braiding each other's hair and giggling?'' Rebekah snarked.

Klaus silenced her with a glare. Then turned to Freya, who was holding pieces of parchment and a scroll in her hand. ''What?'' He asked with a weary serious tone, looking at the frazzled, and tired look on her face.

''Marcel has made his move.''

Okay readers! All complete, I worked really hard on this chapter, and managed to scrunch all the details in here, so we can get to the juicy bits!

Do you like the boys? Do you see how Caroline can have five kids? Their powers?

Oh, and if you have time, look up the young picture of Klaus as a child, that is who Aaron is pictured as.

Any questions, comments or concerns? I'm here for you! Thank you for your patience, I really hope you like this chapter!

Stay tuned! All my love!


	3. Chapter III

**Hey everyone it's been a while, I know, but hopefully this chapter will suffice. Thank you for your patience guys, I really appreciate it. Philosophy class at school is killing me! I wanted to give you guys a long chapter, so I was waiting for a break, so I could just sit down and write and edit.**

''It's been barely a week, what the devil could he have conjured up since our return?''

''Feel a tugging inside of you? Like some force is pushing you in a direction?''

''Oh, Nik is definitely feeling a tugging in one of his organs.'' Kol jokes with a snicker.

Klaus cut his eyes at the little vermin. ''Spit it out big sister, what is it?''

''He has made another prophecy.''

A deep sigh left Klaus' mouth. Another prophecy. The last time someone put a prophecy on his family, he lost years with his daughter. If this happens again, the next time he sees his little girl, she'll be his little teenage young women, with hormones, boy-brain, and an 'I hate the world', including her parents attitude. It is not happening again. The quicker they fix this problem, the quicker he could get to making plans with Caroline.

''What is the prophecy?''

''We're figuring it out. It's almost, kind of halfway done.''

Klaus rolled his eyes at that answer. ''So, what does that mean!'' He raised his voice with each word and looked at the anxious eyes of his siblings darting to each other. ''Well!''

''The entire gist of it, is that Marcel needs for our family to not be in New Orleans. He can't pick a random spot in the world, he doesn't have that much magic on his side, so dipping into your past, he has to pick somewhere from there to send us to. I know you don't talk to him about before here, but he's going to pick a location.'' Freya explained.

''So, what, he picks a location, and our bodies have a tugging sensation, and what, we let it pull us out of the city. Easy, Freya spell our house so we can't leave.'' He said exasperated they didn't figure it out.

''It's not that simple Klaus.'' She said annoyed. ''He already has a spot in mind, I just don't know where. And our bodies are tugging, and they will leave. It's not as simple as spelling the house. Marcels prophecy has basic witch instincts and codes. The code a witch lives by is to balance nature. Nature of New Orleans was disrupted when you stepped foot here. Was the kingdom okay before, no, but it didn't have as many problems as when we got here. You can't go against a witch's duty to fix nature. Say I do spell the house, we hold off from leaving, and the tugging becomes unbearable, the moment we are still, or sleep, we'll wake up in a different place.'' Freya explained.

Klaus ran his hand down his face. So, Marcellus was trying to pull them out of New Orleans.

''What spot?'' Rebekah asked.

''Well, there's the crux of the matter. I have an idea, I found a loophole in it, but I have to be certain about where you guys were in your past, after leaving New Orleans when Mikael came. That's a lot of time, and a lot of places, since I'm sure most of you didn't stay together, were daggered, or two in one direction, two in another. That's a lot of ground to cover.'' Freya asked.

''Well if Nik wasn't such an idiotic wanker, maybe we would all be together afterwards.'' Rebekah snarked

''Well maybe if you weren't such a co-dependent, pathetic, and clingy wench, maybe people would actually want to stay around you.'' Klaus sneered back.

Rebekah's face turned as red as the eyes above the veins crawling down her cheeks in anger. ''You little-.''

''Daddy!''

In a second, Rebekah's face changed back and she huffed annoyed at being interrupted. Klaus was at his little girls' side in an instance.

''I had a nightmare.'' Hope said with big scared green eyes looking at her protector for comfort.

''I'll tuck you back in-,'' Haley said, jumping up.

''No, I want daddy.''

Haley looked shocked, it's been her and Hope, for so long, she's been used to doing everything for her, and the one she calls on, but she had to shack those hurt feelings off of not being the one she turns to. Hope just met her father, of course she's going to cling to him for a while. Shaking her head, she blew her a kiss, then sat back down.

Klaus had Hope in his arms, who was already going back to sleep. The last few days have been very eventful for his littlest wolf.

''Since I have to figure everything out, and lead you lot into the right direction, I hoped it would be common knowledge, that you start at the board and get all of all locations up, and what factors are into play that would qualify our residences as a fit location for us lot in the past. When I'm done, I will join you.''

With that he walked away, only to be stopped by his youngest sister-in-law's message for him.

''Klaus, Cami called. She'll be here in the morning.'' Davina said with a slight smirk. Half-amused, and half- sympathetic. She did ease drop on his conversation with the blonde earlier, she heard him tell Cami to stay back for a while, so he could be with his family, and daughter. No matter what she could say about Klaus, she knew he loved Hope, and would choose to spend time with his daughter over Camille any day. But her blonde friend, unfortunately loves the hybrid, and knowing he was finally free, not even himself could keep her away. Davina knew Klaus wanted more uninterrupted time with Hope, the hybrid has been pulled from her almost every single day, for talks, or strategies, or another. Sadly, he also wouldn't be able to spent a morning breakfast with his child either apparently.

She would never forget all that Klaus has done since being in New Orleans, but she also knew, no matter how Kol felt currently about family, and their arguments, they were still his family, and he would always come when they needed him. Her love for Kol was far greater, than any ill-will towards Klaus. She would never forget, but to be with Kol she had to forgive. The rest of the Mikaelsons would tear her to shreds if she hung on to her obvious hostility, especially in front of Hope, a little girl who thinks her father walks on water.

Klaus sighed and let his head lean back with his eyes closed, obviously annoyed. When Hope readjusted on her father's shirt obviously feeling his tension, he looked back at her with longing. I guess a breakfast date will have to wait littlest wolf.

''I'll call her back and say 12. You and Hope go and have your breakfast in the morning.'' Davina offered.

Klaus looked back toward the little witch, who was always reluctant to do him any favors, though he guessed he couldn't be too surprised by that, even though he is now. With a swift look to Kol, and receiving a glare in return, obviously telling Klaus to give thanks, he looked back towards the little witch with a small appreciative smile. He and her would have to come to a sort of agreement about where they stood with each other eventually, Kol was the only one supportive of himself and Caroline, though the others didn't know, he could bet what their reactions would be. The least he could do was extend the same to Kol's little wife.

''Thank you, little witch.'' Klaus said back, and smirked when said witch, rolled her eyes at the name. Klaus walked off to his daughter's room.

They'll be cordial with each other, but I'm keeping the nickname.

X

''I did not see this coming. Where is this coming from?''

Klaus breathed a heavy sigh at the way his morning and afternoon were shaping out. After breakfast with his littlest wolf, he was on cloud nine.

 **-This morning's breakfast-**

 _Hope's sneaky little hand went towards the syrup while her green eyes watched her father carefully and donning a mischievous smirk._

 _''Don't you think you've had enough little princess?''_

 _Hope giggled at being caught while, shaking her head._

 _''Nooooo. Daddy, can I have more please?''_

 _Klaus looked at his good-looking pancakes, with strawberries, powdered sugar, and a drizzle of syrup, then to the left of him where his daughters plate donned confetti birthday cake flavored pancakes drowned in a bottle of syrup whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. Klaus chuckled._

 _''I think our definitions of 'too much' are too different littlest wolf.'' He took his finger and scooped up some whipped cream off of her plate._

 _''Dad, that's mine!'' Hope huffed playfully._

 _Klaus winked at her, while picking up the syrup bottles. ''Shhh, don't tell your mother.''_

 _Hopes responding laughter was worth the energy she would have and possible cavity. The little red head picked up the whipped cream and sprayed some on her father's pancakes, much to his surprise._

 _''Shhh, don't tell Uncle 'Lijah.'' She said with a wink._

 _Klaus busted out in laughter at his cheeky little girl, who followed with her laughter seconds later. Yes, Elijah, his big brother, for being a vampire for 1000 years still maintained a good diet and forced his siblings to have one too. Klaus could just imagine the disapproved look he would give to them looking at their pallet._

 _Klaus and Hope shared another look before digging into their breakfasts, both having to stop a few seconds later to laugh at the smeared syrup and whipped cream covering their faces._

''Klaus!''

Being brought back to the present, he was met with the sad confused eyes of Camille.

''Well?'' She asked.

''Camille there's nothing to say, I've said it all. I did love you, I still do! Just not in the way as before, you're still a valued family friend, and I truly appreciate you helping out with Hope when she was a baby, you have my families appreciation-'' He explained before being cut off.

''Your trying to cut me out of your emotions, by downgrading importance, and lowering value, you sound like an automated message. You just came back from a long wait, your focusing too hard on all that can go bad, but you don't have to worry about me Klaus, I'm a vampire now, I can protect myself.''

Again, with the invincible spiel of vampirism.

He drowned out the rest of her words, feeling his annoyance and temper flare. Here she goes again trying to diagnose him. He didn't lie. He did love Cami, he used to at least. She let him be himself, and gave him a mature person to talk to, and enjoy things with. Unfortunately, like everything in his family, death and their enemies ruined them.

They ruined her.

Vampirism isn't supposed to change who you are, it's just supposed to enhance you. How some vampires can become phenomenal and others a walking catastrophe, was a cruel twist in natures part, for the creations of demons. Unfortunately, Camille's transition was in the latter.

''Camille, stop with the psychoanalysis. Nothing you or Freud or your textbooks say will change my mind. We cannot be together, thank you for the amazing years we spent together, thank you for being my friend, and ear to listen, thank you for seeing the good in me, you will always be a friend, but if you can't accept this, then-, Klaus growled again annoyed at being cut off, again!

''Yes! I saw the good in you, I still do, that will never change! I did that, the light in you, that you show Hope? I helped you, and I can still do that, 5 years makes no difference to me Klaus, why does it to you?''

''You saw the good in me, and while you are amazing Cami, you were not the first to see it, and you will not be the last. You have no partake in how I treat my daughter, Hope would always have known that she was loved by me, because I will ensure it, do not take credit for my relationship with her!'' He said sternly with a threatening edge. If the point of this argument was to convince him to stay with her, bringing Hope into it was the wrong way to go. As if before meeting Cami, he would have been a monster to his daughter. Like Mikael. Too far bartender.

Cami gulped and raised a placating hand, and stood back, before looking back up at him with questioning eyes. ''Who else? Who was first to see the good in you? Is that what this is about? You met someone else? How? You've been gone for years, you couldn't have met anyone?''

Klaus rolled his eyes while a different blonde with blue eyes, and a sunshine smile, surrounded by children filled his head.

''There is no one else Camille.'' _Lie_. ''And I am through with this conversation. You and I are done. Nothing you will do will change that, and I'm sorry if I am hurting you, but I have to focus on my family right now. That's just the way it is. If you can't accept this, then keep your distance, the last thing this family needs are another Genevieve or Aurora who can't let go. History will not repeat itself. Not with my daughter around to witness it.'' He threatened.

At the remark of his old flames, Camille flinched, hurt to be in the same category as those insane scorned women. She did get his point though. This was his family time, he needed to be around them, and be a good father to his daughter. Develop good relationships with his siblings. He did say for now. Once all this territory war was over, they could be together. He just needed time. Klaus has been abandoned and left so many times in his life, Camille wouldn't do that to him. He said they were still friends, so that's what they will be, for now. They were friends. For now. They both have eternity and Camille could wait.

''I understand.'' She said, completely calm now. ''I'm sorry, of course things changed, five years is just a drop, but not when you have your family waiting for you. I would still like to be friends, and please know you can call me whenever you need to. I still want to be that ear that listens when you need to talk.''

''I will.'' He responded. _Lie_

Camille walked slowly to Klaus and gave him a hug. Klaus reluctantly put his arms around his once human friend and then with a quick pat, pulled away. He learned the hard way about touching, innocent or not, with his exes, and Camille did a 180 too quickly. Platonic would be the word used between them from now on. He saw the hurt on her face, when he brought up Genevieve and Aurora, but it had to be said, to get it passed her brain, what should be in there now, and what always was in his.

Camille was temporary.

Their time together came with an ending date. A date that would break her heart and make his whole. That date, would be the day the love of his existence came back into his life.

Noticing the stiff hug, Camille drew back. ''Well'', she said a little awkwardly. ''Can I meet her?''

''Who?'' Klaus asked already knowing and dreading the answer.

''Her.'' Said a voice from behind them.

Haley stood in the doorway, with Hope by her side looking from Klaus to the blonde in front of him.

Klaus internally rolled his eyes. ''Haley maybe another time, Camille was-''

Before he could get the sentence out, Camille was cautiously walking towards Hope, before bending down to her level and sticking her hand out. ''It's nice to see you again, you don't remember me-''

''Nope.'' Hope said deadpanned, that had Klaus smirking at her Mikaelson attitude. Cami haven't had noticed or didn't comment continued.

''The last time I saw you, you were a baby. I'm Camille.''

Hope looked at Camille's hand, then to her mom's smiling face, and to her father's reluctantly approved face, before grabbing the blondes hand. ''It's nice to meet you.'' Hope said back politely, before moving away to her father's side, who just now noticed the little wooden knight in her hand.

Haley nudged her daughters side, gently pulling her back in front of Cami. ''Introduce yourself.''

Hope looked confused and a tad bit annoyed to be interrupted from getting to spend time with her dad. 'She already knows my name, why do I have to say it.''

Haley looked shocked at her daughters reply and attitude, before looking at Klaus trying to smother a smirk, and rolling her eyes. Hope's attitude no doubt the influence of her father's family, and how they talk to each other. She needs to have a talk with Klaus. Hope deserves to have a father in her life, but there would need to be a set of rules, if it was influencing her daughter to be rude to friends.

''Hope-,'' Haley got started to scold but was cut off by 'daddy of the year.'

''Hope darling, yes Camille knows your name, but in the future, in polite conversations with adults, always state your name after an introduction. It's polite and will make everyone think you're the cutest most behaved child in the quarter.'' He told her with a brush down her cheek.

''Okay,'' Hope nodded. ''Look at what I found, my knight you made me. Can we go play?'' She asked holding up her wooded knight her father carved for her years ago. Klaus gave her the warmest smile and kissed the top of her head.

''Let your mother and I finish up with Camille, and l will be right there.''

Hope ran off, and Klaus looked up to the whisperings of Camille and Haley, no doubt catching up, and sharing condolences of her latest break-up. Haley better have not put reconciliation thoughts into her head.

He cleared his throat, gaining both women's attention. ''Uhm, Haley it was amazing to see you, and we will definitely catch up one of these days.'' She said giving the little wolf a hug. Turning to Klaus, she gave him a kiss on the cheek with a reminder to call her if he needed anything. ''I can show myself out.''

Haley and Klaus were left standing alone in the room, and Klaus could see the insolent wolf wanted to say something.

''Spit it out Haley, I have more important matters to attend to.'' He said with a bored tone.

Haley cleared her throat. ''Hope is a good child. She always has been. Aside from a few close calls with magic I have no problems with her. That little attitude she displayed here, and being rude to Camille, was a first, and low and behold it happens when she spends not even a full month around you Mikaelsons. That was not okay, I don't want to raise a brat. To top it off when I try to correct her, you downplay it, making me look like the bad guy. You need to change your mannerisms and how you behave with your family around her, that attitude is new and it's because of you guys.''

''You don't tell me or my family how to behave little wolf. I have no doubt that Hope is a model child, and as much as you have her gallivanting with the bayou mutts, she is a Mikaleson. She was annoyed because you as well as every bloody one else have been interrupting her time to spend with me, and this time it was because you wanted her to give a name, to a stranger.''

''Camille is a friend!''

''She's a stranger to Hope! She was a baby, while Camille was an extraordinary help then, Hope does not remember any of that help, or cares for that matter. All she knows is that circumstances happened, and were fixed, and she gets to be with us now, not the gory bits in the middle!''

''Camille is a friend, she isn't going anywhere. She is my friend, and deserves respect, which she would have gotten if introductions were made before-,'' Haley stopped speaking noticing the look on Klaus' face.

''You keep insinuating that my family is tainting Hope, when maybe you just weren't around to see anything, or properly know your daughter.''

''How dare you, I-''

''Left Hope for days, weeks, with countless wolves you've ran across, while you went on your travels? Schlepped around the fifty bloody states with poor old Mary to babysit. Did you honestly think I wouldn't at least know the doings of my daughter's life, even though I couldn't be a part of it? Or maybe you just didn't want to see any of my traits in her, and without us around you didn't, but now with father and daughter side by side, it's a little difficult.''

''I don't have to explain myself to you. I love my daughter, just not her attitude, I have 7 more years before I have to go through this. I don't need you speeding up the process. And If I couldn't be by my child's side 24/7, and talk to her into the night, that's because I was trying to resurrect you lot! And bring you back for her!'' Haley shook her head in anger. ''You know what, maybe, maybe I was, -''

''You were what?'' Klaus seethed at the little wolf with anger and suspension.

''War is still brewing, and if there's a choice between the wolves and the Mikaelsons, anything is up for grabs. She may not have had loyalty back in the Falls, but she sure has it now, and it isn't to the Mikaelsons.'' Katerina's words suddenly floated in his head, sending off red lights.

''You keep shoving your trials and struggles about helping us in our faces and to anyone who will hear, and you better be right little wolf, because if I find out you were playing my family, bidding your time to get us out, and instead were enjoying your freedom sans the Mikaelson name, the same name that made sure you were safe when you were with child, and that helped you find that pathetic little pack in the swamps. That you wanted revenge for the lost year, I took away from you, by making me spend extra away from her. If I find out you betrayed this family. You're going to wish you would have never rang the doorbell, picked up the wine, and laid in my bed, like a 1-ticket paid tramp to get information about your dead relatives, that leads us to where we are now.''

''I am the mother of your child.'' Haley whispered. Neither denying or accepting the allegation. Keeping a straight if not apprehensive, and angry face. Embarrassment and shame were coming in flashes, obviously trying to not show weakness in front of him.

''Which is the only reason that death will not be the punishment I will dole out. Do not mistake your placement in this family, for more than it is.'' He said with a Cheshire smile.

''Daddy!''

''Coming littlest wolf.'' Klaus shouted back without taking his eyes off Haley.

''I hate you.'' She whispered back before storming out and almost knocking over Kol in the process.

Kol was leaning on the door frame. ''How much joy do you have that your daughter dislikes Camille, and how sure are you that Haley slacked on her duty to this family.'' Kol said with an amused smirk, while his eyes held the seriousness of his question.

''Come along big brother, I sent Freya on a break from strategizing to play with her niece. I'll pore us a drink, you can get to writing, and then I might can get you 30 to an hour with little red, before the family bore, needs us back in the drawing room.''

Klaus sighed for what feels like the millionth time today, before accepting his little brothers request and following him out.

He cleared his throat. ''Thank you Kol.'' Klaus said and making Kol look at him in surprise and confusion.

''I know I'm not the best big brother, Elijah or even maybe Finn, beat me out for that matter. But since retrieving me, and knowing everything, you've approved, and didn't judge, and are helping me, and I don't want to assume but I'm guessing you'll be even more help when things start shaping up how I want them. So, thank you.'' Klaus said while fidgeting and looking at the ceiling and not meeting his little brother's eyes.

Kol, as per Mickaelson trait, and not good with emotions, opened up just this once, to cut his brother some slack.

''You are not Elijah or Finn, Nik, and that is why no matter if you're being the most horrid person on the planet, your still my favorite, and best big brother. That isn't changing. And as for my help, well if it will get us to hang out more, and spend time together, no doubt the influence of my favorite ex- mystic falls resident, then I'm more than happy to help.'' Kol joked, but Klaus could tell the seriousness in it.

Kol was the youngest brother, and over the centuries, they all still saw him as that. Elijah and himself gone off to do 'grown-up' business and leaving Kol to his other devices. Unfair, yes, but Kol was so unpredictable, and sometimes their business dealings were so fragile, they couldn't risk losing them. Even if they risked hurting their little brother's feelings. Which they did most times. Kol didn't want to wreak anything, just to spend time with them, and be the nagging little brother, which was his job.

Klaus Mikealson was not going to change. Katerina was right (he would never get used to saying that), Nola and its residence needed to remember the fear his name could evoke. He wasn't going to change himself, he would however add on to it. In addition to being a good father, he would try to live up to the title favorite and best brother. They were Mikaelson's, they would fight, shed blood, and throw barbs at each other like any old day. But he would make sure that Kol and the others could say, those days were sparse compared to the good times they would have.

''Well, since I am the best brother in the world,'' Klaus wrapped his arm around Kol's shoulders, and smirked while they walked out the room, ''while everyone else is preoccupied, why don't you go get my sister-in-law, since I'm sure you did, or will tell her everything, one of Elijah's suits to ruin, since it's been a while since you've enjoyed that, and I will make sure it gets back in his closet, to cause a heart attack, and I'll go get 5 bottles of your favorite rum, along with a coke for the minor of the room. I'll meet back out on the spelled balcony, for game plans, both our notes, and good old fashion debauchery, well as much as we can do with a 6-year-old present.'' Klaus chuckled.

Kol looked like a toddler in a candy store, he's smile was gigantic, and by god if Klaus couldn't say his own was as big after seeing Kol jump up and down. Never to not go overboard. Kol put both his arms around Klaus and gave him a slobbering smooch on the cheek, before flashing off, before Klaus could sock him in the jaw.

''Give me 5 minutes, I need to pick one of Elijah's favorites!''

Klaus wiped the slobber off his cheek disgusted but amused. He did like making his siblings happy, even as rare as he could, it was always a treat for him. Not that anyone ever knew that. Well except her.

Her! Bloody Hell, what was he going to put in his letter!

X

Klaus crumpled up the paper, for what felt like the millionth time, and huffed.

''Nik, your taking forever! I already wrote mine! Quite lagging!'' Kol whined at the table with his brother.

''My letter is more complex than yours dearest baby brother, and I did send you to receive two of our pretentious brother's suits, occupy your time with those.'' Klaus said, irritated with Kol's whining. This is why we treat him like a child.

''And pray tell, why are you writing my girl notes? And how are you done so quickly? What did you say?'' Klaus asked suspicious.

''Dear Nik's Caroline. I officially welcome you into the Mikaelson family Hell, I will personally make sure your stay is content through our eternity. Let my nephews know that their cool uncle can't wait to see them, and please give my brother Nik a chance, I can't sleep at night with all his wailings about his sweet Caroline.''

Davina started laughing at Kol's silliness, which only intensified looking at Klaus's anger.

''You little prick! You better have not written that! Give it here!'' Klaus lunged for the letter, but Kol already expecting his move, sped away quicker.

''Oh look, I already signed, sealed, and had it spelled, oh well, sucks for you brother, you can't see if I was telling a fib or not, you could continue your pursuit to ruin my letter, and cause me bodily harm, but then my fragile feelings might get hurt, and I might not want to help send your love letter.'' Kol sassed back.

Klaus had rage and exhaust coming off him in waves. A deadly combination to an outsider, and delight to a little brother, who can't help but poke the bear. Err, wolf.

''Ok, ok, ok, enough, Klaus, try to feel some warmth in that cold dead heart of yours and write back to the Queen. Kol go grab one of your brother's suits to contain yourself.''

Kol jumped in delight. ''I forgot about those!''

''Little witch, who are you that you think you can tell me what to do?''

''First off, enough with the little witch. Second of all, I am YOUR sister-in-law as you love to keep reminding me, and third, seeing as you're the one floundering around for good material to get your dream woman, and the only help you have is Kol, and us three are the only ones who know, she shrugged her shoulders smug, I guess I'm the only help your gonna get. If I feel gracious enough.'' She smirked.

''Well, look whose learning.'' Klaus smirked at the insolent teenager. ''Well since you are the worlds infamous romantic consult, please tell me what I should send to my not-so-ex, yet, not-so friend, wife-like, companion?'' Klaus said sarcastically and smirked a little, at the witch who was trying to hide her giggle, at Caroline's title.

Davina cleared her throat. ''Well first off, don't call her that. Secondly, basically just say what she said, just correct her.''

Klaus threw his arms up in exasperation. ''I'm not copying Caroline's letter, and switching the pronouns! Is this your advice?! I'm not hiding the fact, and I'm aware you already know I am a much calmer and charming chap, with her at my side, so how about not trying to sabotage my relationship, and actually help like you willing to do before, or has that olive branch been broken between this morning and now?''

''If you would have let me finished-''

''Finish the biography of how you damned me for my entire existence, no thanks.''

''And here I thought Rebekah was the drama queen of the family.'' Davina mumbled under her breath, not caring that the hybrid most likely could hear her.

Kol chose that moment to come back in, arms full with suits.

''I said 1 or 2 Kol!'' Klaus shouted.

''Oh, please Nik, like you've said, it's been a while since I've gotten to screw with Elijah.''

Klaus waved his hand towards Kol, letting him be. ''Ruin the god forsaken things, he's been a bother to be around recently.''

''He said came back, it's been less than a month.'' Davina reminded them.

''Welcome to the Mikaelsons.'' Klaus and Kol said simultaneously, then chuckling to themselves.

Davina shook her head. For all their fights, Kol and Klaus were very much alike, and she noticed, Kol truly would rather hang around Klaus than his other siblings as well. Which she couldn't blame him. Elijah while calmer, could be a complete bore, Rebekah while could be lovely company, usually just liked to shop, and judge people, and the snobbery got tiring after a while. She hasn't really been around Finn, or interacted with him, but could tell he wasn't the one to go to if she was looking for company, or even a chat. Kol said he's a bit looser when his wife Sage is around, but she has yet to witness it.

''Your beloved is not helping, and I want this letter mailed today!'' Klaus snapped bringing her back to the present.

Present anger that is.

''If you would let me finish!'' She snapped right back. ''Grab your pen and write to her that she is completely right. You are disappointed in her, that she should have confronted you, instead of being a coward, that her light is ruined, and that you need time, that you don't know if you truly want her in your life.''

Kol and Klaus looked at the witch like she's lost all her marbles.

''Uhm, love'', Kol tried to diffuse the obvious fight that was about to happen.

''How dare you! You know nothing of Caroline! Nothing of us! You two have almost the same tears on this earth, and your trials and suffering don't even reach the peak of what my love has been through. You wish you were as strong as her, that you had her capacity for love, loyalty, and respect, after everything she's been through. I am not disappointed in her! And she shouldn't be disappointed in herself! She did everything! Has been through hell and back in her beginning years of vampirism when she's supposed to be enjoying life!''

''She left the note and then left you.'' Davina interjected.

''She was uncertain! Do you know how many times, she's made me feel uncertain! That doesn't make her a coward, that makes her compassionate, that she gave up her obvious happiness of seeing me, and put herself last, so that I could spend my time with my daughter!''

''She's killed, she's cheated, she treated you like crap, and with no respect or regard for your feelings.'' The witch interjected again.

''She was young! She is still young! She was scared! Of me! Of eternity! Of the unknown! We are vampires we kill! That doesn't faze me in the slightest. Her body count recently, doesn't even make the tip of the iceberg if you want to compare it to mine, or Bekah's, or even your bloody husbands!''

''She's not going to be welcomed here, by the people, the family, she said so herself, she's not so much a people's person anymore.''

''She will be welcomed and treated like the queen she is. She has earned her respect, her title, her fear. All my family did was torment, and live, and run, our age and the knowledge we acquired through it, is our power. Caroline, a mere baby compared, gained her power, through blood, sweat, tears, every disgusted fluid, she has been subjected to. The threats, the wars, battles, betrayals. Her loyalty and respect she's doled out and received from others. This family wishes our name had the same clout as the name Forbes. And you best believe I will remind everyone in the bloody French Quarter of it, if you or anyone else so much as makes her feel unwanted, or unsettled, I will show you exactly what makes people, collapse upon my entry, and scatter to the ends of the globe, you will respect my love Davina Clare, or sadly my little brother will be without his.'' Klaus whispered the last threat painfully close to the witches' face, and to her credit she didn't move a muscle.

She smiled.

''Get rid of the threats, cut short the run-on sentences, add in a few I love you's, make conversation about the boys, they will be half yours soon, and let her know she is the most wonderful person in the world to you, because that's basically what you just said to me.''

Kol had a proud and smug smile on his face, looking at his Davina and brother. Not many could say they stood up to Klaus Mikaleson multiple times and have gotten away scot-free. Even if he wasn't in the room though, he trusted his brother enough, even with the threats, that he wouldn't lay a finger on his watch.

Klaus looked at the witch shocked, going over their argument in his head, what he said and what Davina spoke of. He really was enraged at her lack of respect and what he thought was obvious distaste for his love, and while he wondered why, it was overpowered by the urge of protectiveness only Caroline could ignite within him. He didn't want her name tainted with all the negativity the witch spat, even though he knew Caroline most likely has heard it all before, he would make sure she never heard it in his home. He wanted New Orleans to be her fortress, her safe haven, like her home in England was. He would make sure she was content here.

Tuning back into reality, and looking at his brothers' smug face, he took a few steps back from the little witch, and sat back down in his chair, and pulled his parchment and ink towards him. With a glance and slight smile, just a twitch of the end of his mouth, his eyes met the little witches, and hopefully they conveyed his thanks. He was truly liking this olive branch they had going on. But...

''This doesn't mean I like you now.'' They said simultaneously to each other.

''Whatever you said little witch, I heard that giggle earlier. First you laugh at my jokes, then you seek me out for company, drinks, next thing you know, I find an invite to a birthday party in my mail. All because you thought I was funny.'' Klaus teases, with that condescending smirk of his.

''Yea right!'' Davina says, amused at his gall.

''Charming'' Klaus goes on ignoring her outburst.

''Oh please.''

''Intelligent.''

''Your ego is even greater than Kol's.''

''Hey!'' Kol shot a playful glare to his wife. ''I'm doing better, I only looked at myself in the mirror for 30 minutes this morning! That's an improvement.''

Klaus raised his eyes at his brother, then shot a look at the witch.

''Okay okay okay, I'll take the ego comment back.''

Klaus nods his head, and resumes his letter, with a smirk on his face.

Davina, still carrying a smug smile on her face, suddenly softened, and seems to be struggling with saying her next thoughts.

''Rebekah is cool on most days, Haley's fine on some days, I'm not getting in between the Klaus Cami saga, and I don't know Sage, but I know I am going to like Caroline, and her being here.''

''The years may have changed appearances and perceptions, but the true heart of my girl is still the same as it was at 18. Caroline will adore you.'' Klaus responded back truthfully to the young witch.

Davina gave a smile, and then left, saying something about needing more alcohol.

Klaus wasn't lying when he said Caroline would adore Davina. His own feelings toward the witch may not be matched with the others, but he couldn't dispute the appearance of Davina, plus her age, and sometimes behavior, one couldn't help the maternal feelings, or sibling comradery she evokes. She is obviously more powerful than given credit, or perceived, but she is still that little teenage harvest girl, with no family, unless you count Marcellus, and now Kol, but he's her partner, her husband. She didn't get that motherly, sisterly love that most girls her age are reveling in. Caroline, a mother herself, and a sister-like companion to Katerina, she would love the idea of a little sister, someone to ease the testosterone fortress she's living in with her boys.

Klaus chuckled. He isn't the only one anxious for his love's homecoming.

X

Klaus and Davina walked into the strategy room, Kol giving a brief nod, explaining his short exit, and he would be back later then giving a glance to his big brother, left the house. He told the others that he had to pay a visit to the dealership to trade in his old car and get a new model car. Klaus and Davina sat in the meeting, knowing that sure Kol's going to the dealership. If by dealership, he means witch connections, and by old car, he means letters, then yes, Kol is going to the dealership.

Klaus sat secretively anxious, and nervous about his letter. Ignoring the meeting around him, focusing on his letter, and the words he'd written, hopefully conveying his thoughts on their past, present, and future. Will she respond? Or will she just show up?

''Niklaus, for heaven's sake will you at least pretend you're listening! Our family is at stake here!'' Rebekah yelled breaking him from his thoughts. Whether it's been a few minutes, or a few hours sitting thinking about her, he couldn't tell you, but judging by everyone's faces it was leaning towards the latter.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister and looked at the board in front of him.

Each member of the Mikaelson family name was on the board and where they've been in the last 10-15 years or so. Kol, Finn, and Rebekah's list was reasonably short, considering they were in a coffin. Himself and Elijah's however were longer.

''Okay, fine, circle Rome, Hong Kong, Switzerland, Russia, and Virginia.'' Klaus said obviously.

Freya sighed, but did what he asked anyway.

''Okay but, only you and Elijah, at one point in time have been their together. Not Rebekah, Finn, or Kol.''

''If you go back further than 15 years, then yes, Bekah and Kol were with us, and you can't count Finn in this. Sorry brother, but Marcel wasn't made known to another brother, he thought it was just the 4 of us.''

''None taken Niklaus.'' Finn said while reading the newspaper, unbothered by the current events of the room.

''We started short, and were planning to go longer, so you guys could think more and be more specific.'' Freya explained.

''You know dear sister, even though were over 1000, our memory and persons are still as youthful and exuberant as our faces.'' Klaus said teasingly and patronizing to his big sister.

''Thank you so kindly for that observation Klaus, it was much appreciated.'' Freya drawled.

''Well isn't It obvious family, Marcel only knows where we all were once recently, thank you for that pillow talking section Rebekah the trumpet. Finn doesn't count, no offense brother, I love ya.'' Kol stated with a big slobbery kiss on his cheek. Finn simply took out his handkerchief, and wiped his cheek, with a roll, of his eyes. ''I am fond of the rest of you as well.'' Finn stated back seriously as always.

''Translation: I love you all too.'' Sage said back to the rest of us with a smile, and an affectionate brush of her hand on his cheek. The couple shared a smile, then went back to their newspaper and tea.

''Awww'', Kol remarked. ''But as I was saying, thanks to our resident strumpet-''

''It's not my fault you bloody wanker!'' Rebekah shouted miffed.

''Finn was in a coffin, Marcel just recently met him in New Orleans before our imprisonment, and they never conversed, so where the rest of us last. Hmmm, oh that's right! Virginia. Does he know all the supernatural, major, big stuff, that went on there, no. But he knows we were there, he knows that Nik went back there, twice. So now that Rebekah has damned us all, what to do, what to do.'' The little arse said leaning back in the chair, and propping his feet on the table in front, with his hands behind his head. Kol winked at Klaus. To everyone else, it was a jibe to raise Rebekah's anger, to him...

 _Message delivered._

Klaus winked back.

''What makes you think it was me?''

''You're not denying it aggressively, and you are known for spilling secrets with pillow-talk, are you not?'' Kol said with a meaningful glare in her direction.

Rebekah held Kol's glare for as long as she could, before giving a little 'hmmf' and raising her noise in the air with a flip of her golden hair, trying to show how unaffected she was by these allegations.

Translation: _She told._

''Regardless of the fault.'' Elijah, the forever peace maker. ''We have a location, Marcellus isn't aware of the importance, and we keep it that way.''

''Uhmm, I don't know about everything, I came in half-way and left early.'' Haley commented.

''Good, don't worry about it.'' Kol said with a shrug.

''My daughter-''

''Nik's daughter, my niece, is in the same situation, same city, whether or not you know the details of our hometown. That will not change because her mother wants to be nosy and get into family business.'' Kol said. His voice taking on a dangerous tone towards the end, that had even the fearless little wolf, stepping back.

''So, Virginia.'' Freya said with a clap of her hands to get us back in tune. ''Marcel wants us back in Virginia.''

''Mystic Falls, to be exact.'' Kol interjected.

''Okay, so now all we have to do, is bring Mystic Falls here, so it seems like his spell worked, and stay hidden.'' Rebekah stated.

''No. If we stay hidden how will we take back the city. People talk, they will see us around, and while we all are quite powerful, invisibility isn't in our description.'' Klaus reminded them.

''Okay, well we could use the land. Bring soil, water, and essence. It would seem like we were surrounded in Mystic Falls.'' Freya suggested.

''Samples of the land, how long will that last? How much would we need? Mystic Falls may not have any problems now, but I'm pretty sure we will start some if we steal hundreds of pounds to keep us centered. I mean, how long will this territory war will go on?'' Haley asked.

''Haley has a point, and we don't need any other interruptions in our goals, and Mystic Falls problems are just as lengthy and troublesome as New Orleans.'' Elijah interjected.

''Well then, there's only one option left.'' Kol stated innocently.

All eyes were on him.

''Home isn't where you are, it's who you're with.'' He stated with a smirk.

A moment.

…

All hell broke loose.

''Have you lost all your sense, bringing that lot here!''

''I don't want those idiots around my child!''

''What did I just say about keeping problems separate Kol.''

''They wouldn't help us, even if we asked, they would want something, and you guys may not want to pay the price!''

''Hey!'' All the lights in the room went out, and fluttered back on, with a flash.

''It may work.'' Freya stated.

''Before you all yell. Brothers, sister, you know these people, their strengths their weaknesses. I may not be as lethal as you lot, but down to the wire, this is all for Hope. Whatever it takes. So, use those secrets you know. Get them here. Kol is right, if you get them here, I can keep them here, as long as we need. Though some of them will have to be closer than others.''

''What do you mean?'' Elijah asked.

''Well Marcels prophecy is about us. Not them. So, it's about your connections in Mystic Falls. If we went the land route, I would ask where the place was you all spent the most time and collect samples from there. If were doing people, then who were the people you all spent the most time around? They would need to be around us the most.'' Freya explained.

''Ugh, that's worse!'' Rebekah groaned.

Haley rolled her eyes. ''Oh fabulous.''

Klaus narrowed his eyes at them, and his eyes glowed gold. With a miniscule shake of the head from Kol, Klaus tried to relax. No, no one could know. He would keep her safe. Them all safe.

''So, people? Or take the chance with land?'' Freya asked.

Although it wasn't worth the vote, at the end of the day, they knew what was going to happen.

The Mystic Falls Gang was going to be relocating to New Orleans for the unforeseen future. They would help willingly or by force. Each of his family had in a way shape or form spent considerable amount of time with each of them, at some point. And they said that the past stays in the past. They don't know the Mikaelsons.

''Well, were good, now that we have that settled, they're on their way here.'' Davina said, gathering everyone's attention.

''You called them already?'' Finn asked surprised.

''No, I just wanted to see where everyone was. Kol grabbed me a bat that belonged to the youngest Gilbert, and they're all together.''

''Davina, if you would please, reply their last conversation.'' Elijah asked politely.

Davina replayed the conversation.

As always precious Elena was in peril. Vampirism wasn't going as she would have hoped. And she wanted the cure, which apparently 'she' has, but wasn't willing to give. Apparently however, they thought 'she' was here, or that Klaus' family would know where 'she' was, or at least could lure her here.

''Okay no problem, you guys basically, know everybody. Get whoever she's talking about here, or at least act like you can, trap them, let's get this war started and over with. Hope was born in a warzone, I don't want her to grow–up in one longer than she has to. She's not a baby anymore, she's old enough to keep these memories'' Haley told to the room.

''Agreed.'' Elijah said with a nod. ''Judging by the surroundings in the car, we can expect them, sometime in the afternoon.''

Klaus, Kol, and Davina shared a look. They had a good idea of who 'she' was. And by tomorrow, so would everyone else.

Davina nodded towards Klaus art studio upstairs. Klaus confused walked upstairs, shortly followed by Kol and Davina.

''What?'' He said confused.

''I felt magic upstairs. Not bad, but light, and barely there.''

Klaus and Kol were on guard immediately. ''Someone's in here?'' Kol mouthed.

''No, something. Your letter.'' Davina said.

At the last word, Klaus rushed in, and as expected found the same parchment with a navy-blue wax seal of an 'F' and wings siting on his desk of sketches. Scooping it up, he unfolded it, to reveal two letters. One for Kol and himself, handing the letter to Kol, they looked at each other.

''It's been at most 3 hours since you sent your letter. And we have till tomorrow, to warn Caroline.'' Klaus said starting to make plans.

''If that's the plan, then we need to lead tomorrow's meeting with the gang, we can't let Elijah, or Rebekah start negotiating. And for the love of god put a muzzle on that mutt queen. Who even knows what she will try to trade, and bargain with.'' Kol stated.

Klaus sighed but remained quiet. Kol had a point, the same as Katerina's. He would love to believe that all of Haley's actions were for the benefit of their child, but things weren't adding up, and the eagerness of her using the Mikaelson name, to get what she wants, raises suspicion. He couldn't hurt her, or kill her, he wouldn't do that to his daughter, but Haley needed to know her place, and that if it came to his family and her bayou wolves she's so set on helping, then he would easily sacrifice every last one of that lot, Haley's temper, and rules be damned. The problem is that if the situation were reversed, he had a sneaking suspension that Haley would have his family be the sacrifices.

''We can't sleep tonight. We need to make a plan with Caroline, we don't have the luxury of her being here with us, so it will take time, and we need to read each other's responses and oppositions. It will be a process.'' Klaus stated.

''I get it Nik. Set up on the outside balcony?'' Kol asked

''One hour, I want to tuck Hope in, and say all our goodnights.'' Klaus told them.

Davina's phone ringed. She looked and then cast an uneasy look towards the brothers.

''What now?'' Klaus said exasperated.

''Well because of the prophecy, a lot of people will have to be connected to New Orleans, to this house, sides will be drawn, and some people aren't here.'' Davina said

''Okayyy'', Kol said wondering where she's going with this.

''Elijah contacted Vincent, Vincent will be on Caroline's side once he knows what's really going on, unbeknownst to the rest of them. And because Vincent knows...''

''Camille knows.'' Kol and Klaus said.

''She was texting me during the meeting, and I ignored it, and now she just texted that she spoke with Haley a minute ago, and that she will be over tomorrow a little after the others arrive, so the tethering spell can take place.''

''Why is she involved in the first place. This is Mikealson's business. Haley shouldn't even be this involved, she should just be here for emotional support for Hope.'' Kol asked confused about all these outsiders.

''She wants to know and be made aware of changes that will affect Hope, her pack, and the future of New Orleans under my reign.'' Klaus stated mechanically.

''That sounded memorized.'' Davina remarked.

''Want to guess how many times she's said it to me, that it resonates in my mind to say it like that?'' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Even Davina, who liked Haley enough, had to roll her eyes at that.

''Okay so Caroline, Mystic Falls Gang, and Camille. The latter two, need to be explained of their place in this war, and need to stay in it. My patience is starting to mimic yours Nik.'' Kol said seriously.

Klaus put his hand on his brothers' shoulder. ''I understand and thank you again Kol for everything. I talked to Camille, and while we parted on good terms, if my history is telling me anything, our ending was mostly her trying to placate me, and not taking me seriously. As for the Scooby Doo lot, trust me, they will know their place, if they're here for what I think they are here for, they know all about Caroline, or at least the rumors of her, and have tried and failed to weasel their way back into her good graces, and now they want us to try for them.''

''Her so-called friends, only choose to resurface, when she can benefit them? After all the rumors of what she's been through? Who does that?'' Davina asked appalled.

''Them. Even when she wasn't the most dangerous individual in the world. This is clock work.'' Kol remarked.

Klaus shook his head, unfortunately that was true. Before it was them wanting her time, an ear to listen, back-up, the distraction, or police contacts through her mother. Now, she's upped the ante, but same old same old, what can Caroline Forbes do for you, without receiving anything in return.

He truly hated wasted loyalty.

''We will explain the situation to Caroline, and our plan, and she will proceed from there. Depending on that first, will determine our state of action for the rest. Balcony, one hour?'' Klaus dictated.

''Agreed.''

X

An hour later Kol, Davina, and Klaus, all sat down, one writing a letter, one re-reading their letter, and one brain-storming a game plan, and getting players in action.

Klaus and Kol each read Caroline's reply to their first letter, and what was going on in their town, and now, it was Klaus' move.

They had time for a few more letters, and then it was game time. They would not let each other down.

Klaus' ink to parchment

.

Caroline's pen to paper

.

Across the pond, a blonde was re-reading a response from an old friend, waiting for a reply to her words written to him.

.

 _My Dearest Caroline,_

.

She picked up her pen

.

 _My Wolf,_

 _I can honestly say I was hoping your response would go in a different way._

 **Please review and comment. I welcome all questions and try to answer for everyone. I hope you all loved this chapter!**


	4. Chapter IV

**Please don't hate me! I am drowning in school. I dropped out of a class, and I am having so much trouble with math. Why is it crashing down on me with less than three weeks left? Who knows. This chapter is over 13,000 words, so hopefully I have sufficiently made it up to you guys.**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing and PM's. I hope I answered everyone's questions. If you have more, let me hear them! I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this chapter. Caroline PHYSICALLY isn't in this chapter, but more characters are being introduced.**

 **A lot of you really want Aaron to be Klaus' child because of my description of him. I honestly can tell you that going in, Aarons description was just for you guys to have a picture of the kid in your mind, later I realized, wait a sec? That reminds me of younger Klaus. I wasn't going that way at all. I know I told most of you that Aaron wasn't his, but after thinking about it, I'm starting to like the idea. It will not be the main thing discussed or drawn a lot of attention to, but it will serve its purpose as a bonding tool for Klaus and Aaron. Remember Aaron is adopted however and older than Hope. I have a way in mind to make it so he could be Klaus's child and I think it works. I can't tell you the chapter it will be reveled in, I don't know myself, but through the up and coming chapters, I will hint on it.**

 **Camille and Haley bashing. (Be warned)**

 **I love Rebekah. Don't think I don't, but she has some growing to do in terms of her brothers. She had to accept Haley, for the most part, it's her niece's mother. Camille has helped with Hope and was human up until her and Klaus' last month's together. Replaceable, short-term, as humans are in this world. Nothing to get upset over. I am all for her being on Team Klaroline and a bad-ass girl group, but there isn't any jumping in. Rebekah is just as suspicious as Klaus, and she does or did have a semi-friendship with Haley so.**

 **Okay, enough out of me, read at your leisure. For those who were craving the reply letters, hope I didn't disappoint!**

 **X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

My Dearest Caroline,

I honestly believed I wouldn't hear from you for some time. Years have passed and we're not quite at a century yet. Reading and watching your perils through the years have made my very being ache for you love. I wish I could have been there to ease your pain. Even if you didn't want me to, I always would have been there.

I am not disappointed in you. I am not angry with you. Your actions were for your well-being and later on for that of your children's. I myself have done more and the same for my family. If anything, I understand more than ever what drove your actions of the past and present love. You could have done more and even worse and I wouldn't have batted an eyelash at you. No matter what your actions, you will never be tainted to me love. Such a word doesn't even belong in the same sentence as your name.

Before I delve into present necessities and topics, I believe we must addressee the past. Our past. You believe you have let me down, disappointed me, and all around destroyed the ethereal image of which you graced me with all those years ago in our home town. That could be anything far from the truth. I will tell you this once and listen very closely my love, for I don't want to have to repeat it. I know the girl I fell in love with. I knew your mannerisms, your language, your style. I knew your fears and weaknesses. I knew what you held pride in and what made you smile. I knew you. I knew what I was getting when I allowed you to pull back the entrance of my dead heart. You were so young Caroline. I admit that I forgot that sentiment a few times, but I never have dismissed it. I understood that our views would clash and pave way to spats. I understood that while I tried to appear enticing and benevolent in my efforts to obtain you, in the eyes of the youth it would have seemed overwhelming. But I had to try. If I could just have you, everything else in the world wouldn't have mattered. I had my girl. The image I had of you is who you were. I would have never wanted you to be anything but yourself. Have you changed? Definitely. Time does that. I would be disappointed if you didn't. The teenage girl was a sight for sore eyes that made my heart beat again. The woman you have become, I have no doubt would make said heart jump out of my chest cavity.

What I am trying to say sweetheart is that our story started young in your youth. With each day it grew and blossomed. Our spats and honesty pulling us together. I knew what I was getting myself into, and contrary to what you believe I wasn't blind-sighted. I was prepared. I was happy. You said I made you happy when you let me, and I will eternally be thankful for those moments. In my respect however, every moment with you were moments of happiness I got to bask in with you. You were young Caroline. And I am a billion or something, correct? Harsh words and lack of respect don't phase me easily, especially knowing the root of your hatred came from loyalty you deemed fair at the time. Do you know the reason why I never compelled your loyalty or your love in our time together sweetheart? I wanted it to be real. I wanted us to be real. No matter how maddening you were at times, or how I wanted to smash my head into the wall, our interactions, our quips and smiles. Were real. I didn't get you at the end. My actions and attentions cost me my angel. My Caroline. Contrary to what you think love, you will always be my sweet Caroline. Bloodshed, wars, children, and imprisonment don't have the power to change that.

You said you don't owe me an explanation, and in a way, I understand. We weren't together, and at the time of the particular incident, you and I were in one of our usual spats, and my anger and impulsiveness got the best of me. I wanted you and since I couldn't have you I went to the next available person. Drunk off wine and food, I gave in. I needed Haley for information pertaining to Shayne and Silas and I made a mistake. A mistake that gained me my daughter, who I love, but cost me you. Afterwards Haley was insignificant, I didn't care what happened to her next, sending her on a trip to her long-lost family origins, never to cross my mind. Until five years ago when the witches revealed a heartbeat to me. I was reluctant at first, I didn't want a child and I didn't want Haley in my life, still don't. But with cajoling from my dearest big brother, I figured having an heir wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. I love my daughter. The unconditional love you spoke about, I found in her eyes. When she first came to be I so wished it was you giving her to me. Our daughter. I know, at the time farfetched, but that was how I felt. I am not saying this to hurt you, bringing up 'what if' scenarios I fantasize about, just like you weren't when speaking of Vaughn. When you speak of your boys, you can say they were born from love, and I can't help but think if I were to have had my littlest wolf with the love of my existence, I would be able to tell her the same. But alas, that isn't the case. I barely can stand Haley and the only reason she remains alive is so Hope can have a mother and not live feeling like a piece of her is missing.

I know you were worried about professing your love to me Caroline. Allow me remedy those fears. I love you too. I have since the moment you looked up at me with those defiant eyes and told me you thought low of myself. Without fear and trepidation. You stole my breath away and proceeded to breathe it back into me with every word you threw at me from your lungs. Harsh or lovely they were. I didn't care. For once, your attention was on me.

With that being said love, you should know that I love you. I have never loved another person as much as I do you. You have always been a part of my heart and will remain till the end of time. In any argument I will choose your side and fight alongside you through any obstacle. I know you said however long it takes isn't hear yet, and I can understand why you feel that way, and your heart is still as big as ever to leave and give me time with my family. The thing though sweetheart, if you haven't figured it out yet. You are my family too. I want you here, I want however long it takes. I want someday to be in the near future. I want you. All of you. I'll even muster up the strength of the entire French Quarter, and begrudgingly tell you to bring the Petrova along. We can start slow, always at your pace.

However, make no mistake love that you are mine. Your loyalty, love, devotion, affections, and self, all mine.

I missed out on so much time already with you and Hope. I didn't see the beginnings of your boys lives. I don't want to waste more time. You said you wanted to rest. Then rest my love, and I will take care of everything. You, your home, the boys, your affairs. Trust me to take care of you the right way, and I swear on all the gods of this world that I won't let you down.

I am not disappointed in you. I am not disgusted with you. I am irrevocably proud of you and the woman you have become, and I can't wait to get to know the newest additions of what makes you, you. I wish I was there to see it first-hand. Allow me the rest of our years to bask in the light of you, to raise our children together, and to be your last love.

Just like I promised. Rome, Paris, Tokyo. Champagne and carriage rides. The entire world and myself. I love you, my sweet Caroline. Doubt every other uncertainty in this world. But never doubt my love.

Yours,

Klaus.

X x X x X x X x X x

Klaus breathed out long and slow. Relaxing himself now that he laid all his cards on the table. Caroline knew, hopefully, after this, that without a shadow of doubt that Klaus was ready for her and all that she was bringing to the table. It would be an understandably shaky adjustment. Not just because of the children and families involved, but because each of their positions in the supernatural world. As King and Queen of the Supernatural each had territories and joint rules, men and employees. Business dealings, and war pits, more-so Caroline since she recently has been involved in battles. They would have to come together and put a joint ruling on things and places.

That was tasks for another time. Now with his feelings on paper and hopefully instilling his devotion in his loves mind, all will be well with them when the time comes. Klaus pulled out another piece of parchment and ink and began to write another letter. This one more nerve wreaking than the last. He wanted Caroline to know that this was at her pace, that she, as usual, calls the shots. However, now with this issue of the prophecy, neither of them is calling it. Whether Caroline is ready for him will be irrelevant, because herself and her family would have to come to New Orleans. He didn't want her to think that his words were just that. Only words. That he was forcing her hand in a situation that was inevitably about to happen anyway. Which was not what he was trying to do.

Klaus went on to explain how much he appreciated Caroline's efforts and hurried pace in freeing his family and the challenges she must have went through to get it done. He told her about both the flashbacks spell he witnessed and his families' version. He told her about the prophecy and their plan. He spoke about the plan and the rest of the Scooby Doo Gangs arrival and how they would most certainly be searching for you next. Going on to say that he was keeping her identity a secret but now that the doppelganger is involved, it won't be himself to spill the beans but her former friends. He makes sure that she knows he won't let them or his own family take advantage of her or back her into a corner when the time comes. Adding in that he meant what he said in his last letter, and is in no need trying to rush her, and that these latest developments change nothing and if she is ready he's ready. If not, on her trip here, will remain strictly friendly. Lastly, making sure that once again she knows that he supports and loves her, and that he will protect herself and her loved ones.

Sealing the parchment. Klaus got up and passed it to Kol, who raised his eyebrows and nodded to his brother.

''Be back in 20.''

Looking at the little witch who was curled into a ball on the couch having fallen asleep a while ago, he decided to pour himself a drink and sit in front of the fire, watching it crackle and dance in the air.

''Now we wait.''

X x X x X x X x X x X x X

A mother sat in a field of grass and dandelions, cradling her sons head in her lap smiling and tickling him, enjoying the rare calm bright day outside. The little boy looked up at his mother with his bright, too-big, blue eyes, smiling at his mother, who reflected back to him her giggles as well and a matching pair of blue eyes just like him.

''Mummy sing!'' The little boy giggled.

''Sing?'' She giggled back. ''Sing what?''

''I don't know, sing anything. Sing to me until my brothers return home.''

''Little love that is hours away, I would lose my voice by the time they come running through those doors.''

''Silly mummy you can't lose your voice from singing, just screaming. That's why I tell Kingston to put a sock in it all the time. He's going to lose his voice soon. I tried to help, but he won't listen to me.'' The little boy said it so sympathetically with exasperation, like his brother's temper was such a dire situation, and was getting worse because he didn't listen to him. The mother had to laugh at her little know-it-all.

''Well you are sweet for trying, but you know Kingston does what Kingston does.''

''True, and don't change the subject missy, sing!'' Chubby cheeks grabbed ahold of the mother's face bringing it down closer to her sons. Long blond tresses curtaining them and reflecting the bright sky, hiding their laughs.

''Mummy your hair! It's everywhere!''

''Hmmm, maybe I should cut it.'' She said playfully, already predicting her 3-year-olds reaction.

''No! What are we going to play with then? Don't be cruel.''

She laughed. All her sons, whether just passing by her, or sitting down for a while, it never fails that each would grab a lock of her hair and start playing with it. It was a habit that each had even as babies, but then it was more pulling her strands out than anything. As they grew, the touches became softer, and just an instinctive touch. The little ones mimicking their brothers, and then making it their habit as well.

''All right, all right you win.''

''With the hair or the song. That sounded tricky.''

With a giggle and one last tickle to her little one, she began:

It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can  
Easily hide

Two little chubby hands came up and covered his eyes trying to mimic the actions in the words, giggling to himself the whole time.

I don't have much money  
But boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where  
We both could live.

''Bigger than this one? You and I? Without big brothers? That would be too big.''

So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
See I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue

''Blue! Blue! Mummy, their the same color as yours!''

''Ohh, right, right you are, silly old mummy.'' She said back with a smile.

Anyway the thing is,  
What I really mean,  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen

The little boy giggled and turned his head bashfully with a blush tinting his cheeks. A laugh booming from his mother at his affection for compliments.

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It maybe quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world

Reaching the end of the song, the mother looked back down to her son.

''How was that Peter Pan?''

Brilliant mummy, just brilliant. He sat up and through his tiny arms around his mother's neck and squeezed hard. Leaning his head back from her neck he looked at her. ''Give me some love.''

She giggled and peppered kisses all over the giggling toddlers face.

''Can mummy have some love back?'' He squeezed his mother even tighter and rained twice as more kisses on her face with a peck on the nose.

''Misses! Topher! Biscuits and tea are ready in the sitting room!'' Their house keeper Amelia called to them across the way.

''Biscuits!'' Topher exclaimed in happiness. He truly loved his biscuits.

''Run along to Amelia, wash up, I'll be in there right after.''

Topher nodded and got up, before stopping and turning back to his mother.

''Life is just as wonderful with you in the world too my mummy.''

Topher smiled and rested his little hand on his mother's cheek, who had to force herself not to get over emotional. How she could have had five amazing boys with so much compassionate, if not for everyone, then at least for her and their family, after being raised with all the dark and blood around them. And to think she was still the best thing in their lives.

''Thank you, Topher.'' Raising her hand to her cheek, she kissed his head a shooed him along.

''Now off you run, I bet Dougie is already poised and ready to steal your biscuits without you there guarding them.''

With wide furies eyes, the toddler ran away, as fast as he could, to pull the family dog away from his treats.

''Don't you do it Doug! Dougie I said no!''

Caroline smiled after her son. Topher was still her little beacon of sun in the gray scape of England. No matter how beautiful, it rarely had the sun shining days to match.

Reaching behind her, she pulled out a letter she received earlier. She came out to read it with space, but her little one wanted his mother's attention, and she stowed the letter away to give it to him. Now with him preoccupied, Caroline took a deep breath and opened what in all actuality would decide if the foreseeable future would be filled with happiness for her, or with dread and sadness.

No pressure.

Peeling the seal off she was met with three letters starting with Dearest Caroline and ending with Yours.

The last shorter than the rest started with Hello Sunshine! And ending with Your Favorite.

With a breath. She read.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wiping the tears from her eyes she looks across the scenery of grass.

She smiles a little.

All is not lost.

She was worried. She will admit to that. She was uncertain about the response she would receive. Albeit nowadays she is always thinking the worst of situations and people. Unfortunately, the entirety of her relationship with Klaus isn't giving her very much confidence. Or at least it wasn't until she received his letter. Oh, how the tables have turned. Mystic Falls seems so long-ago now. At the time it was Klaus with the uncertainty about how things were going with them. It was him who thought that he wasn't good enough for her.

Now how the tables have turned.

Getting up and walking towards the house she was met with the other two members of the three musketeers.

''Kitty, Zo-Zo.'' Caroline said teasingly at them using the nicknames given to them from the boys.

Katherine rolled her eyes. ''Only a tiny three-year-old with blue-eyes can call us that. You don't make the cut sweet pea.''

''Hello gorgeous.'' Enzo said leaning in to plant a kiss on her cheek. Turning her head to give her other cheek to Katherine.

''Hey babes.'' Caroline said ignoring the brunette.

Katherine hurried and snatched the letter from her hand. ''Ooh, a love letter? From who? Wh- Klaus! Are you...are you blushing?! Hold on, is he coming here? Are we going there? I have to read this.''

''Wait Kat! Personal!'' Before the end of the word leaves her mouth, the brunette had already disappeared with her letter.

Caroline turned to look at Enzo.

''Katherine.'' They said simultaneously with a sigh

After checking on Topher who was watching Peter Pan for the almost 100th time in his life. She really needed to get him hooked on another movie.

They continue walking towards Caroline's office. It was big and spacious, with floor to ceiling windows on two sides and wooden beams overhead and walls. Trees and flowers and a little water stream were surrounding the outside with the stream running along the edge. There was a couch and a door near her desk chair that led to her son's playroom. Or at least the one they sat in when she was busy with work and they didn't want to be too far from her. Soft rugs gave comfort near for peoples' feet and a table with chairs surrounding it for guest. Pictures of her family and friends gathered over the years were spaced out along her bookshelves and boards. A sturdy hard oak desk she sat behind and began writing her letter.

''Alright the first letter, I could have told you he loved you, that is obvious. I don't approve of him as a person, but I love that your happy babe. Second letter, oh we have a problem my friend.''

Enzo raised his head and eyebrows. ''Problem? Jeez, you weren't kidding, this lot could give Mystic Falls a run for its money.''

''I'll tell you the play by play on the plane, but the gist is that in order to save the family and give his daughter a home, they have to basically trick the spell into thinking Mystic Falls is in New Orleans.''

''Alright, specifics aside, how-,'' Enzo paused and became wide eyed all at once. ''No. That lot!''

''We were a part of that lot once upon a time.'' Caroline reminded them while still looking down at her letter trying to finish it up.

''Yea, and now were not, and look at us now compared to them traveling across state just because the doppelganger can't handle a little blood. Being a vampire is too much for her week senses and she needs something that only you provide.''

''Which she isn't getting.'' Katherine interjected

''Nuh-uh, no way.'' Enzo seconded.

They looked at Caroline for conformation to make sure she wouldn't go back to old selfless habits and help the little doe-eyed damsel.

''Maybe I could give it to her.'' Caroline smirked. ''If she chooses a Salvatore to stake through the heart.''

Identical twin evil smirks graced her companions faces. ''Or a truth spell, ask some hard questions, really dig deep into the tiny minds of the great idiots of the Falls.''

Katherine cackled. ''That could stir up trouble. I love it!''

''So, who's going to Nola to shut the brat pack up?'' Katherine asked.

Caroline sealed her letter and looked up at her friends. ''Funny you should ask that.''

. . . . . . . . . . .

My Wolf,

I can honestly say I was hoping your response would go in a different way. That's mostly because I don't believe I deserve you, or anything that comes with being with you. However, I have developed a selfish side through the years, and I will gladly say that I am too selfish to ever refuse an offer to have you in my world again. It's funny to me that you have to ask if I'm yours. Frankly, I always have been. Even when I didn't know it myself.

'With that being said', I am better, and I am not who I was in Scotland. Our spats will definitely be a feature in our relationship. I am surely to annoy you many times with my stubbornness, and your impulsive nature will make me want to shove you in a coffin. Happily, though, that all sounds like us. The beginnings of what made Klaus and Caroline, Klaus and Caroline. I can't wait for that.

I know you didn't trick me or manipulate me Klaus. It is just the unfortunate events that we find ourselves in. A lot. I had no idea that they would try to gain my attention through you, and I am so sorry that they're interrupting your time with your family. That is the reason for my sudden departure as well. Thank you for having my back, you always do, I had no doubt in that. I trust you completely to handle things with your signature Niklaus flare. Make sure however that whatever way you word It or have your actions speak for you, that your family gets everything they need for the prophecy and know that I am not helping out with my former friends in anyway. Obviously if situations arise that we have to bargain or trade, then fine, but overall, whatever they are seeking, they are asking you for help because I said no. I have your back just as much as you have mine.

We have wasted a lot of time, and no matter what you say, I will always feel like it's my fault. I am sorry for the years you missed out with Hope, but I have no doubt that she will become the ultimate daddy's girl despite your time apart. As for the boys, you shouldn't feel any type away about missing out. You didn't even know about them till a few hours past and your coming in early in their childhood that you didn't miss that much in the wide scale of things. I want you to know right off regarding them, you don't have to jump into this, I understand that going from one to six is a lot. Not to mention, and excuse me for uttering that assholes name, but yourself and Mikael with the only father son relationship you know, I can understand your trepidation. Father/daughter is new while father/son doesn't bring up pleasant memories. All I ask, my love is that you try. As I promise they are going to try. It will be tough and an adjustment. If it becomes too much than please tell me. I won't hate you I promise.

I can't wait to see you and worry not about the band of misfits. The cavalry is coming. Don't let this get to your head, but you are right. A century is too long. I want you in my life now. I need you in my life now. I'll love you forever. By the way. Your apart of my family too.

You always know what to say to make me feel better. I used to hate that. That someone I knew for a short amount of time, could do what life-long friends couldn't. It was a smash to the heart about the people I chose to surround myself with. An aching in the back of my head that they were the wrong ones.

I am beyond grateful now, that that aspect of us hasn't changed. I'll see you soon my love. And in a way you will see me sooner.

Your Love,

Caroline

P.S. Tell Kol that Davina is one lucky girl and that he's my favorite hands down. I'll bring the movies and we'll make a movie night out of it. He's kinder than people give him credit for, but we'll keep that to ourselves, wouldn't want to ruin the Original Joker's reputation.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X

Klaus hurried to put his letter from Caroline away, when he heard a knock at the door.

''Niklaus. the Salvatore's, the Gilberts, Mr. Donovan, and Miss Bennett have arrived.'' Elijah voiced to Klaus and a recently awoken Davina, Kol folding the blanket she was using.

''Right behind you Daddy 'Lijah.'' Kol smirked, knowing that endearment annoyed his older brother to no end.

Elijah left the room and Klaus hurriedly gave the letter to Kol letting him read his P.S. ''What does she mean? What did your letter say?''

Kol smiled. First a soft and happy one. One that Klaus rarely ever sees over the last century. His child-like smile, the happy smile that happens when Klaus gave him a carved knife for his 12th birthday. Or when he caught his first fish. Or later on when the one and only girl he truly fancied, his wife, came back from the dead. His genuine smile.

Then he smirked.

''Somethings need to remain between siblings' brother. My sister and I will tell you at a later date.''

''She wouldn't be your sister, if I hadn't met her.''

''Ladies first Nik.''

''You insufferable little prick.'' Klaus muttered shaking his head as he left the room.

Walking into the 'strategy room' he was met with the same youthful faces he has already known, aside from the human, and all together faces he had hoped he would never see again.

''What an entirely unwelcomed surprise.''

''And what an entirely unsurprised welcome.'' Damon snarked back.

''Let's cut to the chase shall we, my temper and patience hasn't improved since our last meeting.''

''When's the last time you heard from your wife, Big Bad? We need something and she's proven difficult to find, but I bet she would come running if she found out you were in trouble.''

''Wife?'' Camille questioned shocked.

''Which one of Niklaus' little tarts are you speaking of, spit it out, I have a hair appointment to keep.'' Rebekah rolled her eyes bored.

''Look, Caroline has the cure, the new and approved one, I can be my original age, all we need is for you to convince her to give me a sample.'' Elena spoke trying to gain the rooms attention. She took a deep breath and proceeded to make her claim. ''If you can convince her to give us the cure-''.

''And resources.'' Damon piped in

''Damon.'' Stefan chided

Damon shrugged his shoulders. ''What? Its Mystic Falls, it's bound to come in handy.''

''Caroline should at least want to help the town she grew up in, the one her mother protected all her life.'' Bonnie agreed.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at this lot. Pathetic. Were they seriously going to use Caroline's late mother as a bargaining chip? Had they no shame.

''I will give you blood to create more hybrids!''

''ELENA!''

''Is anyone else experiencing a very vivid déjà vu moment, or is it just me?'' Klaus smirked

''Deal or no deal.'' Elena rolled her eyes.

''No deal! What the hell are you doing! Your putting ideas in his head, he was supposed to just ask for something, most likely to never see us again, which we are more than happy to do!'' Damon scolded her.

''Now that you mention it, that offer does put ideas in my head. Just with a little twist.''

''Niklaus-'' Elijah tried to interject but was cut off by Freya.

Klaus gave his brother a side look. Predictably Elijah was worried that Klaus would start up on his hybrid army plat again and search the world for wolves. He accused Niklaus of this before, except he believed him to be cruel enough to make his own child a bloodbath to carry out his plans. Make no mistake, Niklaus would have his hybrids again. The right way, he just wasn't going to use the lousy doppelganger and definitely not his littlest wolf to achieve such goals.

''Whose Caroline? Does she work for Stryker? Because this Stryker Queen has the cure and weapons.''

Damon let out a laugh. ''I see your new. Caroline is Stryker. Her real name is Caroline Forbes. Her and Papa Hybrid had a thing together back in yesteryear.''

''That is our older sister Freya.'' Elijah made introductions.

''And a Mikaelson witch so show some respect.'' She gave Damon a migraine causing him to wince and wither to the ground.

''Stop!'' The doppelganger predictably went to his side immediately.

''Wait one bloody moment. Caroline was the figure in the spell. The one who took over the world? Why the bloody hell are you lot here? I can excuse the homebodies, but Salvatore's you've been overseas. That landscape is England. Why aren't you there begging on your knees.'' Rebekah asked confused.

''We tried. She didn't see us, and she sent Enzo and her other guards to send us away.'' Stefan explained.

''Look. Forget what Elena said. We don't want you to manipulate Caroline perse. We may not be her friends anymore, but I still consider her mine. She just has a habit of being a grudge holder, which is what all of this and after everything she's been through, I understand why we're the logical scape goats.'' Stefan explained.

''While she doesn't like us. You're not on her shit list yet at least. If you could bargain with her in exchange for the cure, and you give her something in return. Or if you convince her to give it to us, then besides letting Elena be your blood bag again, we can work something out. Whatever you want.'' Bonnie finished, laying the bargain on the table.

Klaus exchanges looks with Kol. Perfect. There was no way this lot was getting what they wanted but having them here in Nola helped his families plans significantly.

''We will help with contacting Miss Forbes and negotiating terms with her, as for what my family requires of you, you have nothing to worry about. Niklaus' hybrid ambitions have burned out and the lovely Elena is safe from being in past situations. As for what we want in return is simply your cooperation and for you to stay in New Orleans until negotiating is over with.'' Elijah asked.

''How do we know that once you contact you won't be making any of your own deals, and still will be trying to steal Elena from Mr. Psycho over there.''

''A little trust.'' Freya chimed in.

Damon gave her a look. ''Like I said previously. Your new.''

''What do you want? Isn't that more important? What exactly is going to happen after you give us what we want.'' Jeremy asked, speaking for the first time.

''Aside from your patience in the matter. We don't know how soon we have to contact Miss Forbes and-,''

''For us to get what we want, she needs to be here just as much as you lot.''

Everyone gave Kol a death glare. He was speaking out their plans. Showing their plans.

''What Kol means is-,'' Haley started trying to save face.

''Where is Nik's first hybrid failure and his baby mama's former obsession, the mutt.'' He asked laughing at the snarl Haley threw him and Elijah's confused stare. Klaus smirked. Thought she was all sugar and spice didn't you brother.

''Once all of you are in one place, you will need to stay here. Our family is in a sticky situation, and in need of your assistance. Whether you like it or not.''

''What exactly are you wanting.'' Bonnie asked very carefully.

''Kol.'' Elijah warned.

''The gist of the matter is that we need to make New Orleans feel like Mystic Falls from before, when my entire family was there together. To do that, we need the people, and do you know exactly what people my family were around during that time?'' Kol asked cheekily.

''Home prophecy, in laymen's terms.'' Bonnie added.

''Correct! So, it'll will be for some years, and there will be some times when most of you will have to be here than the rest.''

''Years!''

''Let's go back to negotiating, because that isn't happening.'' Damon said standing up and grabbing Elena's hand.

''Let's go Elena.''

The gang all walked towards the door, only to be forcibly pushed back and land on the floor.

''What the hell Mikaelson, let us go!''

''That isn't us.'' Freya defended them.

Before the lot could get up properly, the bodies of Lockwood and Donovan boy were thrown through the door and landed on top of them. All of them falling to the ground all over again.

''What the hell Wolf Boy!''

Tyler's eyes flashed gold looking towards the door. ''Katherine'', he hissed.

Low and behold, the one and only Katherine Pierce stood with her hand above her head leaning on the door frame and the other hand on her other hip which was jutted out. Clad in a white tank top tucked in olive green skinny jeans ending above her high-heeled boots with the pointiest tip you didn't want anywhere near you. All matched with gold bangles, earrings, and strands of necklaces ranging from short to long.

Looking at her, the usual Katerina Petrova malicious smirk was on, and passed that no one else would care. Klaus himself however has seen the spell, can pin point the differences. Lighter colored outfits, lighter make-up, and usual wild curls pulled back in a tight ponytail. Nothing outrageously out of place, but enough for at least for him to see the 'Caroline changes' in the once 500-year-survivor.

''Katherine.'' Rebekah and Haley hissed.

''Katerina.''

''Pierce!''

''Bex! Not too happy to see you. Hay-bell, I see your still alive and well unfortunately, maybe I could change that later. Elijah, it's Katherine please. Kol! Like the presents?''

''Not for myself, but for my purposes, it will do.'' Kol shrugged.

''Nik do something!'' Rebekah looked at her brother confused. Usually Nik would be the first to have the little wench up against the wall by her neck. Now he was just standing sipping his bourbon, like his nemesis didn't just walk through the door.

Klaus smirked thinking back on his loves letter. The cavalry is coming. ''I see the cavalry has arrived.'' He said handing the brunette a glass.

''Well the leader of it at least. The rest are on a break, long flight.'' She said with a look.

Klaus let out a genuine smile. The boys were here.

I'll see you soon my love. And in a way you will see me sooner.

In a way, sooner indeed. He may not be seeing his love this second, but he would be meeting her off springs.

''Uhm Hello! Have we entered the twilight zone! Klaus its Katherine.'' Haley looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

The latter rolled his eyes. ''Yes, I do see her Haley, my intelligence goes further than yours, my perception included.''

''Where's baby Klaus? I brought presents.'' Katherine asked surveying the room for a little red hair.

''None of your damn business and I don't want anything coming from you.'' Haley snarled.

''She's upstairs in her room still asleep. It's been a crazy few days, we're letting her sleep in. You can give it to her when she wakes.'' Klaus stated back casually ignoring Haley's indignation.

''She will not! She won't be getting anywhere near my child! What is the matter with you! I have a say Klaus!''

''Unfortunately. Also, unfortunately for you, I do as well, and I say Katerina is more than welcomed around my daughter and will be giving her presents when she wakes. Unfortunately, also for you, I have a say and if Katherine can't be around her, then your werewolf scum can't be around her. No more bayou trips, no more pseudo-grandmother trips. She is a Mikaelson. And Mikaelsons and co. Stay here.''

''Those werewolf scum helped this family and OUR daughter!''

''Katherine is the reason I'm even seeing my daughter. Your incompetence to pick up the bloody pace would have cost me more years!''

The room fell quiet. Katherine? Pieces were falling into place, looks of annoyance and betrayal painted people's faces.

''Oh, I have forgotten to tell l you, I have already been in contact with my little baby vampire.'' Klaus said casually, smirking. And Katerina is her right-hand woman, and the one that aided this families rescue.''

''Thanks not needed.'' Katherine said condescendingly.

''Thanks not given.'' Rebekah snarked back. ''So, this is what all this is about. Katherine is friends with your little cheerleader and now she gets pardoned? It's been years, and you are still obsessed with that little-,''

''Watch your words sister.'' Klaus warned deadly

''Your letting her around my niece!''

''MY daughter. Which all of you like to forget. You are not her parents, you don't have a say in anything regarding my daughter's life. Opinions, yes. Comments, yes. Definite changes. Bloody hell no. Step back!''

''What about Haley's opinion? She's your daughters mother, and you brushing her feelings and parental suggestions aside are a bit hypocritical when you make her listen to yours.'' Elijah retorted.

Haley stood tall next to Elijah, the two falling side-by-side. They weren't together, but old attachments and attractions were still there. The little wolf thought she was going to get her way. That Elijah would help. He could help all he wanted, but with a thousand years of Klaus getting his way, of said brother, helping him get his way on more times than none. The little wolf still didn't know where she stood here. Or at least she thought she did. Unfortunately, it isn't as high as his beloved.

''Haley's opinions, Haley's opinions you want to speak of brother? Then shall we.'' Klaus spread his arm out to the room ending with a hand towards Katerina. ''What exactly are your justifiable qualms with Katherine and I imagine Caroline being around our daughter. Keeping in mind sooner rather than later they would be, in fact everyone in this room would be considering what we will have to be doing for half a decade or more.''

''She's a conniving manipulative-,''

''Ahh, but those are traits you yourself used when you were in cahoots with her back in Virginia, the same traits that led to you being double-crossed like so many before you, I mean after all it is Katherine Pierce.'' He threw a smirk to the brunette in questions who appeared flattered at the statement.

''And as for Caroline, aside from some petty jealousy, which I would have assumed worn off by now, but looks like once again you are falling into 'petty teenage drama' as you put it.''

Katherine huffed. ''This coming from the pregnant teenager.''

Haley growled.

''This coming from the person who just yesterday was stating what a bad influence Hope's own family was on her and needed to clean up our acts. At the rate you're going Haley, no one but yourself would be permitted near her.''

''The Mikaelsons of the room shot Haley a glare at the accusation that they weren't good to their own flesh and blood, making the latter falter a tad in her posture, cowering into herself from the looks most of the room was giving her.

''Or if you want to move on to the obvious trouble of her being here.'' He shot a meaningful glance to his suit cladded big brother. ''Insecurities setting in already.'' Klaus taunted her.

''Well fine, alright, Haley doesn't have a reason to dislike the little trollop, but the rest of us do. As for Caroline, Nik we had a plan, and of course you abandoned it at the first whisper of the baby vampires name. What's next, you'll send your daughter off to England for some quality time.'' Rebekah snapped at him.

''If she wants to.''

Chaos descended the room. Everyone knowing where the other stood, and the changes that would come from the blonde's presence in the house.

''SHUT UP!''

Everyone looked wide eyed and angry at Katherines gumption to command them all, but the sassy brunette wasn't done. Not even a full hour in this house, and everyone was bad mouthing Caroline and herself. Herself fine, she was used to it, its water off the camel's back. Caroline herself wouldn't even be phased by it, but she was. Talk crap about them among themselves or to their face, but when the other wasn't here to defend herself, not that she needed to, or your saying crap about the other to Katherine and vice versa.

That was not happening.

''All of you want to point fingers and be upset. That's funny seeing as each of you have Caroline to thank for even being in this very room alive. And Mikaelsons, if our being here is such a disadvantage for you, we can easily shove you back in your dream world for another 3 years, because that's how long this thing would have made you wait.''

''How do you know that?'' Rebekah asked snarky

''As much as you want to keep labeling her the 'baby vampire' for I guess to boost your own superiority you feel declining, you saw the spell. There isn't anything we don't know or can't find out in less time. Face it brat, there is actually someone out there that has the upper hand besides your family. Give it a rest.''

''Katerina enough.'' Elijah said sternly.

''No.'' She scoffed looking at him like he was ridiculous for even asking.

For a moment. A quick second, the emotionless Original with a stone mask slipped. His features falling. For the first time since the day they met, Katerina wasn't listening to him, heeding his directions, which were always for her own good. She truly didn't care what he said or thought.

''That is why we shouldn't give it a rest. We don't know Miss Forbes a great deal, what she is capable of, or what problems she would bring with her, and-,''

''Hold on one second Mr. Pretentious. First off there is no 'we'. Just you. You weren't around to see the love story between the Baby Vampire and Original Hybrid Circa 2011. That's your fault. Whether you were chasing me, or brooding away, or ignoring Klaus for another mistake. Rebekah was there, Kol saw from the other side and partly was there. The were-slut herself knows or at least the gist of everything. You didn't notice that they weren't saying anything about her character or morals, but more so just her personality. They know that she wouldn't harm a head on Klaus's child or this family. Is it just for the sake that you are Klaus' family, yes. If you weren't, you would be fair game. So, for once sorry Elijah, you are not the most trustworthy Mikaelson. Deal with it. Maybe if you weren't so hell bent on searching and forcing others redemptions and salvations sown their throat, you would have stayed and realized that Klaus found his 6 years ago, but with your cajoling and family promises and dedication, he had to leave her.

Katherine raised her hand making a fist and pumped it sarcastically in the air at him. ''Brother of the Year.''

''As for the rest. You don't even have a clue. The slightest bit of knowledge of how Niklaus Mikealson acted before he met Caroline Forbes. You think the person you've dealt with was horrendous? What if he hadn't went to save the little cheerleader,'' Katherine snarled at Rebekah, ''on her death bed. I'll tell you what:''

''Rebekah, you most likely would have went back in the box and stayed there. You sided with the Salvatore's and helped turn the lesser me into a vampire, ruining his hybrid dreams. You're out.''

''Hay-bell, sorry, not sorry, the moment you gave him the information he wanted you would be dead. Actually, going back, there wouldn't even be a reason for your paths to cross. After breaking the sire bond and turning the wolves of Virgina, one failure, but still one nonetheless, he would have left. Maybe in different wolf circles you would have crossed but let's be honest. You would not be important. A means to an end. A help for an itch.''

''I know he loves her now and would never imagine a world that she isn't a part of, but even if you did get pregnant again. Without the imprint of Caroline in his life that he gained, he would have killed you the moment the witches revealed you, baby and all. Or better yet, for him, not you, he would have let you give birth to his child, and then killed you. Because we all know, Klaus Mikaleson does not share.''

''I don't know where you get off with this superior crap you think you have over everyone. But be careful, I remember where you come from. A bar dancing, bed hopping little orphan who got a little recognition in a swamp. Let's bring you down a bit princess. Once you leave this Mississippi Line, your title means nothing. You are no one special.'' She points a finger at Klaus. ''Once he leaves this town, he is still very much known, and very much still King. Once Caroline leaves England, and goes anywhere she wants, including here, she is still Queen. Your title only takes you so far, and it isn't that far.''

''You can't behave like flip-flops and expect to be treated like Louboutin's dear. It doesn't work like that.''

''Camel, is it?''

''Its Camille.'' She eyed the old friend of Klaus' wearily.

''Right, Camel.'' Kol and Damon snickered at the brunettes wording. ''I know you just went through a break up, so sorry, dry your tears, watch a chick flick and all. But hate to say it, but this whole big thing you think you unleashed with him would never have happened. The moment that you tried your psycho analysis, is the moment your heart would be in his hand without a care in the world.''

Camille looked offended by her words and was about to defend herself but thought better to let Klaus do it. No, they weren't together, but had always valued her opinion. He would give her the facts. She turned her head to look at him, but he was trained on Katherine giving her piece to the whole room. When his eyes did connect with hers, he just shrugged his shoulders and nodded. It was true! He would have killed her! Camille calmed herself, she could work with this, she knew Klaus had years on everybody. On her. He would have been worse then, and as a Psychologist she knew that 'what if' scenarios were toxic to the mind. She wouldn't let this psych her out. She wouldn't take this and Klaus' actions to the heart.

''All of you Mystic Falls pieces of crap!'' Katherine turned and gave the silent watchers of the family squabble her attention. ''The only reason you lot are not dead is because you once upon a time meant something to Caroline. You all would be dead, if she didn't put a claim on you, and Klaus wanted Caroline happy so he made sure, that yes, you got hurt, but he didn't kill you. Not when you murdered Finn and Sage, not when you murdered Kol, or stabbed Rebekah through the back, and not when you brought Mikael back. Little Elena would still be strapped to a hospital bed, watching her years float by as a blood bag, no life, no family because he would have killed them all. No Salvatore protection detail. No one. And I'll let you in on a little secret.'' Katherine leaned in close to them and lowered her voice dangerously.

''Your chances of survival are even shortened now. We're in a room filled with your victims and their family. In their town. And your only defense is a woman who washed her hands of you decades ago, and most certainly won't be coming to your aid. Who's going to protect you? Your reliance on the Bon-Bon's witchy magic isn't going to work, since you know for a fact that whether she keeps it or not is up to how benevolent Caroline feels.''

''She wouldn't take my magic.'' Bonnie spoke up trying to show confidence. ''I won't let her.''

Katherine actual laughed in her face. ''That's cute. Like you have a choice. Her face changed to one of disappointment and disgust. ''A Bennet Witch. Your supposed to be the most formidable witch of the world. Learning and creating spells. Having covens and expanding. Relishing in your gift and look at you. Reduced to being a vampire's bitch.''

Bonnie gasped. Tears welling in her eyes. Her whole being clenching up, so they wouldn't fall.

''How much value do you think they would put in you if you couldn't help them? They did it once before, when you lost your magic. Started filling unappreciated and irrelevant? That about sums it up. Those are the people you call friends? You can keep them.''

Katherine went to stand directly in front of Bonnie, the witch for her part, didn't back down. Looking her square in the eye Katherine told her, ''don't even for a second think that you can come anywhere near Enzo, he's moved on, and doesn't need you bringing him back down with the likes of you.'' She snarled at the witch.

A tear fell.

''That's enough Katherine. We get it. We owe Caroline a lot, you don't hear no one denying it.'' Stefan swept his arm through the people of the room, all looking dissatisfied with the information but had to agree with Katherine's predictions. ''Caroline was the main defense we all had, and we used it, it was wrong, but it was in the past, aside from apologizing which she doesn't want to hear, what do you want us to do? You said it yourself, deal with it? Okay, lets deal with it. She doesn't have us anymore, and we can only keep trying to reach out for so long until-,''

''I'm sorry. She doesn't have you idiots anymore?'' Katherine looked back and forth around the room dramatically. ''When has she ever given you the slightest indication that she wants you. Or better yet, how desperate are you for her to want you back in return? Your pathetic and the wolf boy with you.''

''Hey!''

''You don't think just because Caroline doesn't get your phone calls or voice mails that others of her people don't? That we don't listen? Here's your call-back you sad excuses for men and listen up.''

''Do you need help walking back to the friend zone, you two tried to slyly creep out of?''

Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah all snickered under their breathes.

''Hell, not even friend zones. You're not friends! And yea, I listen to them, I intercept them so that Caroline doesn't have to take any time out of her day to listen to your pathetic justifications and reasonings of all that went wrong in life and blah blah blah.''

''Let me make something very clear Salvatore. Your pathetic. Caroline doesn't need or want you in her life. You want her in YOUR life. You want a reason to break free from the incestuous waste pit Elena and have a justifiable excuse to give when she starts crying about how she lost one of her brothers.'' Elena scoffed offended. ''To make you seem like the hero once again that you went to the aid of your once best friend, offering to be at her side forever, because she just so desperately needs you. Uh No. You don't get to be the hero, she doesn't need one, and especially not a fake one like you! You think you can upgrade? Move on with Caroline? Get that freedom you were craving, because based on your past friendship you know she would never judge you. Betray you. Think you can win her back with past memories of her baby vampire years, when you were the perfect teacher? You taught her nothing!''

''I taught her control-,''

''You taught her to hide a minster she hadn't even met yet. To hide herself, and pretend to be something she isn't, something to be ashamed of. You taught her to be you. Misery loves company and you needed an anti-vampire party member. But it backfired. Caroline loved being a vampire, she loved the ageless, strength, fearlessness that comes with it. Opposite of your pathetic waste of potential. You tried and you failed.''

''And look at her now!''

''Thriving! The most dangerous family in the world! Powerful! Where you all want to be! Where you all are meticulously trying to crawl back to. Well news flash again. That isn't going to happen either. You're done. This entire room is done.''

''Going back to addressee the entire room. We're here to help, but don't think for a second you will be taking advantage of the generosity given or trying to plot against us. You don't want your niece/daughter growing up in a war zone, I completely agree. So, don't let your pride get in the way and do something stupid, and we won't have to.''

''That's all I got to say. Klaus, floor is yours, take it away. Thank you for my moment.''

Klaus slowly stood. ''No problem at all love, you hit the main points very well and I would like to add in I agree whole-heartedly. Elijah, I know you want to protect this family, it has been your desire as has mine for the past century. I assure you brother we are protected. Katerina is right, you don't know Caroline, but I do. Kol does. Rebekah does. The rest partially or mostly. We have seen the spell, she has calmed over the years, she is helping out of the goodness of her heart, and I don't expect you to understand, since no one in this room is even halfway to the amount of selflessness Caroline can exhibit through her core, even after all these years''

''We had a plan. Yes. Well, so did Kol, Davina, and I. Our plan is still our plan, it's just now us and Caroline and her company, Katherine included.''

''Against us.'' Jeremy stated.

''Against you.'' Klaus spoke, ''Haley may be worried about Katherine and Caroline, around our family, but I am more worried about you lot. The biggest thorn in my side. You have to stay in New Orleans and some of you around us more than we would want. I don't want none of your martyrdom traits or insolence to make impressions where there need be none. Not to mention I don't trust you lot not to plot in your free time and get back at us.''

''Oh, why would we do that, it's not like your trapping us in hell for five plus years with only your family as company.'' Damon said sarcastically.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders.

''Family meeting.'' Freya abruptly stood from her chair and swept the Mystic Falls residences into the other room closing the adjoining French doors in the middle creating two rooms.

''I agree with Nik. Your friend seems fine to me, I'm sure you all have done worse in your century and your family and I'm not burning you at the stake. Especially since you're not known for friends, I'm sure the ones you have, have made it this far for a reason. No offence.''

Klaus shrugged. ''None taken.''

''Alright fine. You have a point. I honestly don't care about Caroline and Pierce, but the other lot, you know will be plotting.'' Rebekah warned.

''Well that's for us to keep our eyes and ears open for. We don't need to bring this war where we sleep.'' Elijah said.

''Where are all of us sleeping?'' Katherine piped up.

''In hell.'' Rebekah snarked at her.

Katherine grinned a Chesire smile at the blonde. ''Oh sweetie, didn't you hear, I rule it still. That's like home.''

Rebekah gave one back. ''Great, then gladly take your lot back down there with you.''

Klaus' eyes flashed gold at his sister's choice of words. ''Rebekah. You just said five innocent boys could go to hell, I am three seconds away from sending you there!'' His words getting louder towards the end.

Rebekah's eyes widen realizing her words. ''Not them! Jeez Nik, parentage aside, I would never. I meant Katherine and the other lot in the next room.''

''Then watch your mouth, you aren't on the school yard anymore.''

Rebekah gaped at her brother offended and hurt and as per Mikaelson trait, then got angry.

''No Nik, if no one else is going to say it, I will. I have reluctantly accepted your presence here for as long as we need. You may have Elijah still twisted over you and Nik on your side now because of who you call family. But if you betray this family or hurt my niece in any way I will rip out your hair by the strands and hang you with it. Do you understand me?'' Rebekah threatened.

Katherine fired back just as quickly. ''Not until you understand me first. I would have thought you had grown up, but apparently, I was wrong. I don't know what it is about you turning into an insecure little bitch every time your brothers are involved. You not having the attention and then blaming it on the one that does, that's unhealthy and sounds like something you need to take up with your brothers, and not bitch about it to me. You did this shit with Caroline back then, but I assure you she won't be taking it now either. You want to threaten me? Who here is the real threat, honestly? We'll have an understanding the moment you realize that if you don't get your shit together and straighten out your attitude the Mystic Falls lot will be the least of your problems. If you so much as give my nephews the wrong look, or they tell me about something disrespectful coming out of your mouth towards them, if anytime through these next years, if you so much as hint that they are unwelcomed or a burden, I'll have you thrown in my personal hell, with the cruelest, nastiest, deadliest of offender to keep you company.'

''You would be down there until my mood lifts towards you, or until I think I have officially broken you. By the time I'm through with you, you will be begging for the days all you had to worry about was a white oak dagger through the heart. You don't play about your niece? I respect that. However, let's have an understanding that I take it just as serious if not more about MY nephews.''

The whole room was silent as they watched the two aunts square off. Watching for the next moves. While Rebekah gave her usual threat which all appreciated, they didn't want Hope hurt through all of this either, but it was something in the delivery of Katherine's speech that had the Mikaleson girl lean back from Katherine's personal space and take a step back. In true Rebekah form she folded her arms and pouted while raising her nose to the air pretentiously, like she was better than this. But no one could dispute the shine over her eyes. Katherine had hit some hard truths, and the only reason Rebekah was upset was because they were true.

Rebekah's words weren't serious. Elijah would never let harm befall on Katherine no matter her temperament towards him, and he ended his against her. While Katherine didn't have anyone to hold her back from putting Rebekah in hell. Obviously, they would fight it, reason, and help Rebekah, she was family, but most likely not before Katherine could actually put her down there. Power was power, and as the queen of hell, if she truly wanted to Katherine could send us all down there.

Klaus did feel bad for his little sister, but she did need to hear those words. This wasn't Mystic Falls anymore. He would think she wasn't that dependent on her brothers and their attentions, but it seemed like Caroline's arrival was going to start old habits, which he could not have. Rebekah needed to mind her place. In his life and in his daughters. As much as everything disliked Katherines words. They held truth. Her and Rebekah were different.

Rebekah was the aunt that stole you away for a girl outing. That snuck you extra treats and you ran to when your parents 'didn't understand.' She was the fun sister or fun mom of the family. The basis is that when fun was done, you returned to your parents for the discipline and rules and nurturing.

While Katerina fell into that category, her title meant more.

Because Caroline needed more.

With Vaughn dead. Caroline herself needing guidance and help with the boys. When Katherine came back to live with them it was with the understanding that her role was just as important as Caroline's if not more so during the early months, when she was practically taking care of Caroline herself. Aside from the nicknames and Aunt title, Katerina for the most part behaved with the same title as Caroline.

Mother.

Aside from the first eight months with Hope, which was more about survival, Rebekah did not. Katherine was still going. On and off. Rebekah stopped when Hope was retuned rightfully to her both living parents.

''It's too early to be dishing out threats Auntie.'' A voice sounded behind them.

Katherine changed face in less than a second at the voice. The manipulative, conniving, surviving wench was gone and the loving, confident, crazy proud aunt was front and center.

''Si!'' She opened her arms and the little boy with dark brown, almost black wavy curls flew into his aunt's arms.

''Si?'' Klaus questioned and the little boy turned around to look at the person calling his name.

Klaus was met with sea blue eyes. Dimpled face and freckles. Clad in black jeans and a dark jean shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and black oxfords. A lift of his lips at the corner coming out.

''I thought your name was Azriel.''

''It is. Azriel Vaughn. Pleasure to meet you.'' He extended his hand and Klaus extended his to shake as well. ''Where does 'Si' come from may I ask?''

Azriel smiled. 'It's Poseidon. The Greek god my mother thinks I take after. It's just shortened to Si.''

Klaus raised both his eyebrows and still had a smile on his face. ''Well I have to say I have to agree with her mate. You're going to be trouble with the ladies one day.''

''I already am.''

Klaus let out a huffed laugh.

''Alright you sly dog, you.'' Kol cheered from the side earning a slap on the arm from Davina.

Azriel leaned around his aunt. ''That's Kol isn't it?'' He looked at Klaus for conformation.

''Unfortunately, yes mate.''

Kol stood up and came around the table to fully see Azriel. Playfully sizing him up. ''So, you're the big man on campus eh?''

''By that, if you mean I'm the oldest then yes. Surveying the room, I see you're not.'' Azriel retorted back.

Freya and Sage laughed at the little wit.

''I'll give you that mate.'' Instead of a handshake Kol did a sort of hand slap pulling the other into a hug type of combination.

''Azriel where did you go.'' Another little voice called out.

''In here Toph!''

A tiny little butter ball clads in tan pants, a light blue button down and white converses toddled into the room.

''Kitty!'' The little one ran to his aunt excited. Big blue eyes growing bigger and the smile on his face brighter. Blonde curls flying on top of his head. Katherine ran to meet him half way and threw him up in the air catching him, the little one squealing the whole time.

''I missed you Kitty!''

''I missed you more Kitty's chunky monkey!''

The room was astonished at the scene. Not only were Caroline's children more than a face in a spell and were now here, but the emotions and actions they brought out in Katherine were surprising.

Klaus glanced at his brother. The bloke looked happily shocked but forlorn. This Katerina was the one he had been searching for, trying to pull out of her to no avail, and yet a baby vampire he barely knew could make it happen. Klaus knew his brother wanted this softer side of Katherine doting on him, and so far, he has only been receiving cold gestures and hard truths with the rest of them.

He felt a tug on his pants. Looking down he was met with the light blue eyes of his loves, happily resting in the face of her youngest. He couldn't resist. He bent down and picked the chubby little creature up.

''Eeeehh! I never been this high before.'' Topher stated happily.

Klaus was just all smiles, who couldn't be with this ball of sunshine in their arms.

''What can I do for you mate.''

''I'm supposed to introduce myself when I meet new people. I'm Topher, I'm 3 years old, my favorite color is green, I have four brothers, I can read, and I love my mommy a whole lot. Your turn.''

Klaus laughed. He definitely picked up on his mother's ramblings.

''I'm Klaus, I'm a little over some 1000 years old, my favorite color is red, I have 3 brothers, two sisters, and sisters-in-law, I can read too, and I love my daughter a whole lot.''

''Ohhh! Is she big or small?!''

''Small.'' Klaus chuckled.

''Another tiny person for me to play with.'' Topher clapped his hands.

''Well she's a tad bigger than you. She's five, only two years older.'' He said running his hands through his hair, playing with his curls.

Topher thought about it for a minute. ''I can work with that.''

''Can you?'' Klaus asked amused.

''I got to. My brothers leave me every day, only to give me a couple days a week of their attention to play and dangle in my face, before they snatch it away and leave me abandoned while they get to be together going on their trips all week.'' Topher said sadly, pouting playing with Klaus' necklaces.

''What?'' The picture he imagined in his head based on Topher's words, couldn't be what actually happens.

''I second that what.'' Freya asked confused.

''School. We go to school.'' A new voice belonging to, judging by the grey joggers and matching hoodie paired with trainers and 'surfer hair, was Kingston.

The occupants of the room laughed. The picture the boy painted, while accurate in time, sounded much dastardly to what it truly was. Though to a three-year-old always with his brothers, then suddenly not. I guess it is as tragic.

Klaus set Topher down, who walked to Freya who he said smelled like flowers and wanted to talk to.

''You must be Kingston.''

The latter smirked. ''In the flesh. You must be our sort of, kind not, almost, future step-father, Niklaus.''

Klaus gaped. Kol fell over laughing, and the other residents didn't know what to say to the gumption of the little thing.

''Ignore him, Kingston dislikes everyone and enjoys catching people off guard.'' Azriel relayed to the room.

''Sod off!'' Kingston said back to his brother yellow eyes flaring. I see the temper of this little thing wasn't exaggerated.

''Well your more than welcome to dub me with that title, but if it proves to be a bit too much, 'Klaus' works just fine.''

''But you don't deny the title.''

''Which one?''

''Which one are you more worried about?''

''None.''

''Important?''

''Well aside from the uses of the words 'kind-of' and 'sort-of' which are a bit repetitive, I believe the question do you find most worries you or you feel is most important?'' Klaus turned its back on the little smart Alek.

It was like a tennis match. They went back and forth. Everyone amused at what would come out the others mouth next.

Klaus' face gained a smug smile.

''Oh, don't be so smug. I may like to mess with people, but I have manners.''

''Could have fooled me.'' Klaus raised an eyebrow at the petulant boy.

Kingston huffed. ''It's a pleasure to meet you Klaus, my mother speaks highly of you, I guess time will tell whether I will or not.''

''By that he means he can't wait to get to know you.'' A boy with the same face, but short hair styled back, wearing dress paints and shoes, with a white button down tucked in and a crimson cardigan on top spoke up for his brother.

''Arthur.'' Klaus acknowledged.

''Pleasure to meet you. Sorry for the delayed introductions. Azriel and Topher raced forward. Just waiting on my uncle Enzo and older brother Aaron.''

Klaus shook the boys hand. He was polite and precise. A far cry from his other twin, but Klaus could tell it wasn't necessarily shyness, just a more reserved calmness about him.

''No need to wait.'' A man around Klaus height. With slicked back black hair and goatee walked in. Dressed in all black down to the boots, except for an army jacket giving a

contrast in color.

''Lorenzo St. John. Everyone calls me Enzo.''

''Zo-zo!'' Topher exclaimed from Freya's lap, making the gentleman recant his statement.

''Alright well mostly everybody.''

Klaus shook the man's hand he once was jealous over, before realizing the platonic situation as it was.

''Klaus. No need to explain mate. Your nephew Kingston already gave me a very unique one himself.''

''I apologize for whatever came out of his mouth, and whatever he has broken, we will pay for it.''

''Hardy har har.'' Kingston drawled from beside them.

''No worries mate. He's just a little pup, I'm sure he'll calm in his later years.'' Klaus ruffled Kingston hair. The latter rolling his eyes, a bad habit picked up from his mother, but Klaus picked up on the little smile he tried to hide.

Enzo went to go alert Katerina to his entrance and introduce himself to others. Klaus was surveying the room. Haley left sometime in between the arguing and insults. Good riddance. Rebekah while still pouting, eased up some at the boys' entry. He knows she was upset before, and still is with the prospect of Caroline and Katherine here, not to mention the lot in the other room, but children were children, and Rebekah always softened up to them.

Klaus knew something was missing though. Or better yet someone. Klaus walked outside the room and peaked down the hall. Another little boy was walking slowly surveying the paintings. Clad in dark denim, combat boots, and a tan Henley layered with a darker brown jacket and peeking out from the top of his buttons that Klaus could spot because of his own, a necklace sat. A piece of tough brown leather wrapped around the pointed tooth of some type of mammal sat above the heart of child.

A child that was about to open the door to where the Mystic Falls lot resided.

''You know it is often said not to touch what we don't know.'' Klaus said not even startling the young boy.

''That only works for the unknown, which I am never.''

''Oh.'' Klaus causally walked towards him with his arms behind his back. ''Care to share?''

''The inner workings of the minds of lesser worried about the doppelganger, simultaneously plotting everyone's downfall around them, even though we all know it will be another fail?'' Aaron raised an eyebrow. ''I wouldn't wish to make my own worst enemy listen to this drivel.''

Klaus barked out a laugh. His little mini-me. ''Well you are truly more merciful than I.''

''I'm only eight, cruelness comes with time I suppose. I still have enough Forbes in me to sustain me.''

''You wish to become cruel with age?''

''I wish to become wise with age. Cruelty I have been told is just a side effect of the process in our world. There are just some decisions that have to be made.''

''Wise words. From your father I suspect?''

''Vaughn, yes.''

Klaus pressed his lips together.

''You like the paintings.''

''The middle is my favorite.''

Klaus tilted his head and walked towards it. It was a dark painting. One of the world wars that blended together after a while. Bloodied bodies, fires, mothers crying over lost sons, smoke, nothing peaceful about it.

''It's a bit dark mate.''

''It's truthful.''

Klaus raised his eyebrows waiting for an elaboration.

''I won't say everyone, but some would agree with me. Nothing ending in happiness is interesting. Its predictable and a bore after a while. The paintings, the books, all end in a way, the same. On the other hand, with works of dark, there are so many horrific things in the world that could have construed a piece of work to what it is. So many ways it could have ended and began. That's interesting, that's a story. I rather sit out and admire a thunderstorm in several different locations, than chase several rainbows that all look like alike.''

Klaus just looked at him. He heard what he said and he had to agree, but not without feeling a touch sad. Aaron was too young to be this understanding of darkness, but alas that was war for you. Again, then adult syndrome reared its head from the eight-year-old. It wasn't the explanation though. It was his face. The face of Klaus as a child, the appreciation he had looking at the painting. Any painting. That love for art. He would never regret the circumstances that brought these children into the world, but he so wished it that Aaron was theirs.

''If you like it, It's yours.''

Aaron turned and looked at the painting surprised.

''Truly? I couldn't.''

''I insist. I have dozens, and most likely with pain more.''

''Is this because you like Mum. It's alright if it is but tell the truth please.''

''You dislike liars.'' It wasn't a question.

''It's the coward's way. Why wish to speak if nothing comes out is the truth.''

''Klaus smiled appreciatively.'' How he wishes.

''Agreed. And I would never lie to you Aaron. No, it isn't because of your mother, it's because of your obvious love for the craft, and that you are one of few that understands my view of it.'' Klaus licked his lips and looked upwards before meeting the eyes of his youth with a smile on his face. ''The fact that you're the son of the love of my life is just a bonus.'' He winked.

Aaron smiled and shook his head.

''You remind me of someone from my childhood. Sorry if my attention makes you uncomfortable.''

''I remind you of someone from 1000 years ago.'' He chuckled. ''Well I'll take your word for it. It doesn't bother me. Our family trust very few, and mother assured me, you were one of the few. I trust her and word around is that your attention to my mother is what got her through the trials and tribulations of Mystic Falls, so I'll take your attentions as a good thing.''

Klaus chuckled. ''I'm flattered, but your mother deserves more credit, when she sets her mind to something no one and anything can get in her way. She's phenomenal.''

''She's perfect.'' Aaron said simply.

Klaus smiled at him. ''Yes, yes she is.''

Klaus unfolded his hands and stepped towards Aaron, slowly picking him up, giving him time to tell him to put me down if he wants to. Aaron noticing his hesitation calmed his worries.

''My brothers and I while are a force to be reckoned with, are still children and actually big babies, we loved to get picked up, if we never had to walk again, we wouldn't mind.''

Klaus settled his mini-mi more comfortably against him, carrying him towards the room of their families. He smiled at him in thanks. ''That might pose problems in your teenage years.''

''Mum said she'll always pick us up and carry us if we need her to, and that were never too old to let her hold us.''

Klaus looked at him. Caroline truly was an amazing woman and mother. The care and assurance she engraved in their heads, so without a shadow of doubt they know they would always have her. It was remarkable. It also made Klaus angry at her parents and the brat pack. Parents who enforce that are usually the ones that lacked that growing up. Himself included. He would make sure Hope realized the same as Caroline's boys. Aaron misjudging the look and silence assumed anyway, ''I know, we're mama's boys-,''

''No, well yes you are, but uhm-,'' Klaus shook his head and smiled at the little one. ''You have the most amazing mother in the world, most aren't lucky to have one. She's,'' Klaus paused, ''she's perfect.''

Aaron softly smiled at him and they walked through the doors of the meeting room. Everyone having taken a seat and the boys taking one of their own except Azriel and Topher who settled into the laps of Freya and Kol.

''Woah.'' Kol stated drawing everyone's attentions to the duo coming through the door.

''Impossible'' Elijah breathed out.

''Bloody hell.'' Rebekah said in confusion.

Topher tapped Freya on the leg. ''That's him, that's my brother Aaron!''

Aaron who was still in Klaus's arms put the pieces together very quickly.

''1000 years ago, huh? I look like you, don't I?''

Klaus ran his hand through Aaron's blonde hair. ''Is that a problem?'' He countered back.

Aaron stared back for a hard minute. Klaus, though he would never admit to it, was getting nervous.

Looking Klaus dead in the eye, serious and unflinchingly, he told him his answer.

''No.''

 **. . .**

 **So sorry again for the lateness of this chapter. I tried to make it up to you with a long one. Hope most of you are still with me!**

 **Review please! And send comments or PM's, I answer to all of them!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Oh and the song in this chapter is Ellie Goulding-Your Song.**


	5. Authors Note

Okay guys don't kill me. I have been feeling conflicted over this story and where to go from chapter 4, and whether to scratch it all and start over or to add and replace different things to the story.

You guys have been great with reading and reviewing this story. I appreciate all of you so much! Please don't think I don't. I am such a hypocrite, because I myself get mad when people don't update for a long time and basically ghost the readers. You all have been amazing and I owe you all an explanation. Well here it goes:

I am lost. Starting this story, I gave you all my views and opinion about the characters and my wants for them. The problem is I started this maybe around season 3 or 4 of TO, and at the time I was lacking Klaroline on screen and Hope was still a little girl and Caroline was doing whatever in TVD, I wasn't keeping up.

The problem comes into place with the fact that NOW, Hope is a teenager, the twins Caroline gave birth two were/are cannon characters and in her life. Both sides already have these children who Julie Plec has brought to life through child actors and here I was making up OC's of different children, all boys, my mind was contradicting me.

Now I have these 5 characters, who I love! I love Azriel, Aaron, Arthur, Kingston, and Topher. I was so proud and happy when I brought them to life. The problem though is now I'm watching the TVD spin-off of the TO spin-off Legacies, and the children of Caroline and Klaus are teenagers. The stories I'm finding, are all of them as kids or teenagers. Hope, Lizzie, and Josie. I am so caught up in Legacies verse, and the fact that these characters (mostly the twins) exist, I haven't been able to get back into the Expanding Territory universe because I have been thinking about the Legacies verse.

Another thing that was bothering me before Legacies started and even before The Originals ended was the fact that starting off, I told you who I shipped, who I didn't, who I liked and who I hated. I stand by most of those still, but a couple of them shacked me a bit. This story if you could tell was anti-Haley and Camille, including any relationships they were in. But after seeing how TO ended. The fact that Haley died and everywhere I turned, there was someone saying she deserved a better ending or she was such a good mother. Despite how I felt, I can't deny, in TO she was a good mother, not perfect, but giving the circumstances, she was doing her best. I honestly didn't have it in me to make her as bitchy and unbearable as I was making her to be in my story. I dint know how to go back and change it, or to leave it and redeem her, to ignore the feeling and continue. Plus, I started reading a story, and Caroline and Haley actually got along. It was a mutual respect thing as mothers of powerful witches, but they became friends too. So, yeah, I was stuck there too.

My initial thought was to write this story off as on hiatus, maybe in the summer I can come back to it with new information. Another thought was to just write the twins in. That was what I was stuck on, so I can just put their birth after Kingston and Arthur's and before Tophers. But then I thought that's too much, and not that all believable. 5 kids were my limit, and Caroline bringing 7 kids to Klaus's doorstep I thought was pushing it. So, I cut that idea.

My next idea was to take down this whole story and put up a new one. One with twins from TVD, and the OC I made, Topher. Caroline's back story would be similar to what it was in Expanding Territory, except less dark, and the focus in less on her past and more on her future with the family. I was even going to use the chapters so far from Exp. Terr. And just delete and add some things to match the new wave of how I was going with this.

My other thought was to not even start on any stories yet, and just give you one shots of episodes from Legacies. There have been a few fix-it ending that I would like to do. And just some good old fashion theories I would like to write about. I was going to put Expanding Territory on hiatus and just do one-shots.

Drumroll please...

I have decided to do one-shots for now. Later I would like to start a new story with Caroline's twins and my OC Topher. It will be a continuation after the series finale of the originals. All of that happened, except for the changes I am coming up with *wink wink*. But really, it's just less deaths, which will lead to more drama. I am pushing up the date that everything happened so the twins are 10, turning 11, Hope is 13. The Mystic Gang will be present, minus Tyler. And I will be using some of the Expanding Territory dialogue and the back story, but less dark. This story will focus more so on a bright future ahead for the two families, after the wars with New Orleans, the Hollow, and Mystic Falls, and the Devil. When everything has settled and peace can set in, where do you go from there? I think it will be great and also, I can knock the TO characters down a peg. In Legacies they are making Hope into this snowflake and little warrior princess, while everyone else are brats. Its classic Julie Plec and her female protagonists, so I'm gonna change some stuff, and actually make these kids likeable.

I will be putting down a hiatus on Expanding Territory and when I come back to it, since I am using some of its dialogue for this new venture, I will be changing the story heavily. The whole plot will be different also. Less drama plot, and more Klaroline and them getting to know each other again, and her boys plus Hope.

So that's what will be happening going forward in the next month. One-shot Legacies, and a new Fic featuring the twins, Hope, and Topher.

I hope I don't disappoint.

Again, thank you all do much for reading. If you don't watch Legacies, despite a few annoyances, I would recommend it.

You guys are great!

All my love!

Jordanbear


	6. Chapter V

After a look given to them from Klaus, no one mentioned the similar appearances between Klaus and Aaron. They weren't going to let it go by any means, but they knew not to push Klaus at that moment, and especially not in front of the boys. Rebekah was livid at first thinking Caroline hid her brother's child from him, then after realizing the age of the boy, realized it was entirely impossible.

When Haley left afterwards, she apparently took Hope with her, not wanting her child to be around 'reckless idiotic people'. She sent a text to Klaus's phone, letting him know that while he was having fun with his stepsons, she would be taking care of their daughter. Even through a piece of technology the little wolfs words were dripping in condescension and smugness. Like she was the superior parent for remembering their daughter. Like he forgot her.

They've forgotten the ghost story he is in himself.

Haley has forgotten also. While he is reluctant to follow any sort of advice from the Petrova, she begrudgingly had a point.

Klaus smirked. Haley thought she could just take their daughter and he wouldn't say anything about it. That she had the power. The Crescent Wolf Queen. Klaus chuckled. He truly hopes Haley has had a nice few hours with their little girl, because he meant what he said yesterday.

Mikaelsons live under this roof.

And...

Klaus Mikaelson is back.

.

.

.

.

.

The adults all spread out to give room to the five new little people in the house. All of them curious about the house and the city they have never been to. Caroline's accomplishments over the years have been sprinkled all through the world. Except here and the town she grew up in. She could never consider Mystic Falls home again, not after everything that transpired there, so aside from putting flowers down on her father's grave once a year, the boys have never visited. Even Elizabeth Forbes followed her daughter to Europe and left the remains of that town to the next in power. Retired and happy, she spent her days enjoying the sun, spoiling her grands, and drinking two too many margaritas for her daughters' taste.

As for business in New Orleans. It wasn't anything personal. Not really. 20 percent was about Klaus and their relationship, but the other half is about the fact that word does get around, and the fact of the matter is New Orleans can barely stay put for more than a few days before another war or battle of a territory gets out. Caroline put a lot of her years, strength, blood, and sweat into her legacy and resources and she didn't want it wasted on a city that can barely hold itself together.

All that being said, the boys have never been here before, and judging by their facial features, the adults were trying to see how they would take to it. Klaus, Freya, Kol, Davina, and Katherine were in the parlor. Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, and Sage were off to the side sitting at a table near the balcony, enjoying the warm day. The boys they could see browsing through books, statues, and paintings, were walking among them, and studying the adults in return.

''Why are they watching us?''

Klaus smiled a little at the little cherub. ''Just taking you all in mate. It's new to have so many little feet running around here.''

''Where's the rest of your collection?'' Azriel asked no one in particular. He was looking at a table of grimoires that they brought out to prepare them. They should be surprised that the children could feel the incomplete magic from them, but they were starting to see that the children are anything but ordinary.

''We don't have them. We would love to and we have searched, but the place in Egypt that they originated from, we can't even get a scent that isn't more than 6 years old-''

''5.'' Arthur interjects. ''I was gifted to them when I was born. ''

Azriel turned the book on its spine and looked for the serpent tail that accompanied every copy. ''Right you are brother! These look just like yours.''

Freya turned to the little boy who was just sitting peacefully on the couch watching his little brother play with his toys. ''These are very complicated spells and some quite dangerous, how do you have these?''

''Warlocks need grimoires. I was given a grimoire. Pretty straight forward. I couldn't do any spell in it until I hit 3, and could read, but the rest comes naturally with enough practice.'' The little warlock said with such nonchalance, like a 3-year child studying a grimoire was an everyday occurrence

Freya nodded along with wide eyes, while still curious. It was obvious Arthur was the warlock of the family, despite all his brothers being capable of doing the same thing. He just seemed more comfortable doing it. It was his default, while his brothers went to wolves and vampirism.

''Aaron!''

''Topher don't yell.''

''Kingston took my Pan.''

''Did not!''

''Did too!''

''Did not!''

''Did too!''

''Not!''

''Too!''

''You can play with my knight.'' A quiet voice brought the boys out of their fight.

A little red head with red hair and light blue eyes with a smattering of freckles stood before them, holding the hand of their Aunt.

''Kitty!''

''I thought you were upstairs.''

''What are you doing with my niece?''

''What-''

WHOOSH- a flash of lightning came out of nowhere, and everyone looked to the little sea god with his fist raised and a smirk on his face. Outside, the people of New Orleans went on with their lives, as if a complete 180 on the weather didn't just take place.

''Now then, since I have everyone's attention, let's not all speak at once.'' Turning to the little girl he asked. ''Who are you?''

''I'm Hope'', the little red head peaked out behind their Aunts leg where she was hiding.

''Who are you guys?'''

One by one the boys fell in line like the little soldiers they were. ''I'm Azriel''

''Aaron.''

''Arthur.''

''Kingston.''

''Topher hi!'' The little one ran to give the little girl a hug, which she excepted. ''Hi!''

''If you guys weren't all stressing about the Scooby-Doo lot, and/or watching my nephews, you would have heard the phone. Your daughter was calling, she wanted to come back.''

Klaus immediately went to his littlest wolfs side. ''What happened? What's wrong? I thought you were with your mother?''

''I was. I thought I was asleep upstairs, but I woke up and I was in the bayou. Mom is dealing with pack stuff and the new wolves turning, I was bored, and there's no one to play with there.''

''If you want to play with barbies, then there's no one to play with here either. Ouch!'' Kingston rubbed the back of his head where Azriel delivered a hard blow to the back of it.

''I'll play dolls with you. There not my favorite, but you have to play football with us afterwards.'' Topher reasoned.

Hope smiled at the offer. ''I don't like dolls that much. But I do like playing outside.''

''That we can work with.'' Arthur commented.

XxXxX  
Klaus looked down from the balcony and saw the kids playing soccer. Well, at least he saw Azriel and Kingston kicking the ball back and forth. Topher was sitting on a blanket in the middle of the garden playing with his wooden toys Aaron made him, and Aaron himself was walking the perimeter with Hope, from the looks of it, he was trying to teach her Bulgarian, on account of hearing the Petrova speaking into the phone on the way here. He smiled proud at his little wolf and mini-me. While bets were still out, it would make sense that Hope gravitated towards Aaron the most, whose behavior fit a human-like Klaus. Watching them walk side by side, he thought they looked like siblings, with greenish blue eyes and Klaus' facial features. Feeling eyes on him, Aaron looked up and saw Klaus, Hope following his line of view, and smiling at her father.

Здравей, тате!'' Hope said smiling

Здравейте най-малкия вълк.'' Klaus replied and smiled proudly later when Hope looked at Aaron confused for a moment and then said ''Wolf!'' Hearing Aarons laughter at Hopes proper translation, and moving along to learn family names, he paused. Where is Arthur?

Searching for the boy, he should have known. Arthur was sitting at a desk in the library surrounded by books and grimoires. Candles lite, and a calm breeze blowing through the room. Kol sat across from him and Freya sat beside him. Freya and Arthur were taking turns levitating a glowing rock, while Kol was couching Arthur in turning it into different states of matter. Klaus watched as the once hard stone glowed red, burned to liquid, and liquid freezes over to shatter, that Freya contained, and then put back together again. Arthur lowered his hand and the stone was once again in the salt circle on the table.

''I'm impressed mate. You know this stuff like the back of your hand. Though a bit unpracticed, though easily fixable. What gives? I know your mother would get you any book available.''

Arthur played with his fingers and shrugged at Kol's questioning. Klaus refrained from answering and stood by the door.

''No one will do them with me.''

''What do you mean'', Kol asked confused, that maybe he was confusing the boy's supernatural abilities, ''all of you have magic?''

''Yea, but not all of us are dominate in it, or like it for that matter.'' Arthur explained bitterly, pushing the rock back and forth.

Freya came over and rubbed the boys back, hoping to ease him to talk more. This wasn't a matter of not being educated enough, this was about Arthurs want to learn more and him stifling it.

''So, you like magic the most.'' Freya pressed.

It took a few long beats before Arthur responded. ''Well, yes, that's one way to put it. I mean I'll be the first to resort to magic for anything. King would phase to his wolf form, Azriel would use magic, but just to get everyone's attention, or some short spell, but he identifies himself as a vampire, just like Mum.''

''What about Topher?'' Kol asked intrigued.

''Toph's 3, he doesn't do anything, except follow us all around. Not saying he couldn't, but he's three. We don't know what he does best or most, except laughs and smile all the time.'' Arthur smiled softly, thinking of his baby brother.

''And you resort to magic for everything, and read grimoires in your free time, I'm guessing.'' Freya asked.

Arthur nodded his head. ''What's wrong with that mate, I do that all the time.'' Kol probed.

''I'm the only one doing it! I want to be with my brothers. None of them have problems with their magics, they can do it easily, while as I am always the last to phase, all the wolves are always waiting on me and aren't very fast as a vampire.'' Kol and Freya were going to reassure him, but thought against it, letting him get it off his chest. ''And King! He's my twin, not just my brother. I thought I could at least share this with him, but from the earliest I could remember he had no interest, he always wanted to go with Pops and Gran to the pack.'' Arthur sighed heavily.

''He's supposed to be like me.'' Arthur slumped.

It was like Klaus thought originally. Arthur just felt left out. He wasn't the youngest of his brothers, but he was the smallest. Not counting Topher, who was still considered a baby. The smallest who was last to phase, whose vampirism stalls a bit, and who apparently thought that giving up his biggest gift, and focusing on the other components of himself, that'd bring him closer to his brothers, and make him feel better.

''Hey mate. I honestly haven't seen this close knit of siblings sense mine, and that was 1000 years ago. I don't think your brothers mind waiting on you to phase, as long as you all run together, and I bet if you ask them, maybe save for Kingston'', Kol nudged him, earning a chuckle form the little one, ''they would gladly practice with you.''

Arthur seemed to be thought it over and realized that Kol was on to something, and just continues to hear what else he had to say.

''But'', Kol raised a finger, ''if by chance you want them to want to come do magic with you, and not out of any pity play between brothers, which I'm guessing you do.'' Arthur shrugged. ''It would be more favorable.'' The little boy answered.

''Then how about you hang with myself, Freya and Hope. I don't think you've truly met my niece yet, but she's dominated in witchcraft, and I'm sure she'd prefer another pupil to train with.''

''And how about some time we tour New Orleans. Sweetheart you're in the magical capital of the US. Embrace it. I know you would rather your brothers with you, but that doesn't mean you should stifle yourself. Visit covens, see worships. Study. Practice with Hope. Don't let this gift go to waste. I promise you; your brothers will be the ones trying to catch up with you.'' Freya said, smiling softly.

Arthur smiled. Not as big as Tophers, and not so small at Kingston, in a way that you couldn't tell. But a smile filled with hope, gratitude, and anticipation for the future. But just as fast as it appeared disappeared.

''That all takes time. Places to go, things to see, type of thing, how long will I be here.'' He asked.

Freya looked at Kol and the siblings took a moment to think of an answer. They didn't want to get to the nitty gritty of their situation, but they knew Arthur would want a time and a why stamped on.

''Your mother and aunt and uncle are helping us with something, and while I don't know how long exactly, I know for a fact it will at least be a few months, and that is plenty of time to show you the wonders of the town.'' Kol answered.

The smile came back, as well as the stone that glowed a bright yellow.

Kol and Freya laughed at the boy's excitement. ''Thank you.'' He answered sincerely. The MIkaelsons smiled. ''No thanks needed It will be our pleasure.'' Freya smiled at the young boy.

Kol interjected. ''If you're lucky, maybe I can talk Nik into buying out Magnolia Bakery and Candy Shop for the day and we can have a bit of fun.'' Arthur laughed, and shook his head and gave an invigorative yes.

''Sure sure, and afterwards when you bring back our hyperactive child, you can save me from Caroline's wrath, when she sees not only did, I know of events, but I footed the bill.'' Klaus made his presence known with a smile at the three.

''Not our problem.'' Kol shrugged.

''Apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt magic lessons.'' Klaus said to Arthur.

Arthur looked up and shrugged. ''It's fine.'' The ever-quiet twin mumbled to his step father.

''Just a few spells were messing around with. Arthur is a really gifted warlock. Just needs some quality time with more people of magic.'' Freya praised the young boy.

Klaus already suspected that Arthur moved away from his craft a bit, considering his brothers didn't share the intense love for magic as he did. He liked that Kol and Freya were becoming people that Arthur could reach out to for that.

''Enjoying yourself mate?'' Klaus enquired with a raised eyebrow.

Arthur hesitated a bit, but settled on just letting his feelings be known. ''Quite, actually. I usually do spell training by myself.'' Arthur murmured quietly.

Klaus walked further into the room. ''You know New Orleans is filled with magic, boiling over the brim. Witches have shops and sacred grounds, it's just as much their city as the vampires.'' He said including in what was already said to him by Kol and Freya not wanting to let on he was ease dropping.

''I can feel that.'' Arthur nodded intrigued.

''I'm sure if Freya has time, she would love to show you around some shops, have a talk with Vincent, a family friend of sorts.''

''Take him around where?'' Kingston asked racing in with little Topher on his back.

''To look at some witch shops and meet people.'' Artur replied back smiling at his baby brother with chipmunk cheeks eating biscuits on Kings back.

Azriel walked in next taking Topher from King and sitting him on the floor.

''That sounds boring.'' Kingston said with an eyeroll.

''As does being around you and your annoying temperamental antics little brother. Sod off, and show some respect for Art's interest.'' Aaron came around the corner with Hope on his back. His little girl was having a blast with the boys. Having been around adults all her life, she was practically vibrating with energy.

''It doesn't matter Aaron.'' Arthur said huffing at his insensitive twin.

Azriel reached over and smacked the back of Kings head.

''Ouch! Well! I'm just saying! Think about it. Hanging with Pops and the wolves, or doing spells and being silent. Hmm.'' King mocked, pretending to contemplate the two options.

Hope snickered. ''How would you know, you've never been silent for more than a second in your whole life?''

''We suspect he loves the sound of his own voice too much.'' Aaron looked back and fake conspicuously whispered to Hope.

''God knows why.'' Arthur added looking at King.

Topher giggled at his sibling's antics while King huffed upset and eyes flashed golden.

Hope noticing his eyes change was amused and a bit astonished. ''I thought they were all joking but you truly get upset at the simplest things.'' She said shaking her head in wonder.

''I'm not upset!'' King snapped.

''Are too.'' Hope sassed back

''Aren't!''

''Are!''

''Aren't!''

''Are!''

''Aren't!''

''Enough Kol and Rebekah Junior!'' Katherine came in next.

''Hi Kitty!'' Katherine blew a kiss at her nephew and addressed the room.

''Arthur has been going along with all your wolf antics since birth. For once he wants to be around magic and something that he enjoys, don't let me hear you again put down his wants when has been more than supportive of yours. And for the millionth time please control your temper.''

''Art, nice job on the spells lovely. Aunties proud.'' She turned to the twin and gave a smile receiving a bashful one in return.

''Gingersnap, Kings temper is as old as your daddy's and doesn't seem to be going anywhere. This isn't nothing. But props for not backing down. His bite is worse than his bark but yours seem to be too.'' She winked at Hope, who cutely looked proud of the compliment and then stuck her tongue out at King, who returned it.

Klaus chucked. Definitely Kol and Rebekah.

''Now I need to talk to Klaus and I guess Freya and Kol since their here. Boys'', she clapped her heads together, getting their attention, ''why don't you introduce Hope to a classic Forbes movie night, I'll be in to get the movie set up, but you know you guys got everything before that down.''

''Yes!'' Topher jumped up and down and toddled over to his new friend. ''Put her down! Come on Hope! I'll show you!'' Topher jumped up and down in excitement.

Hope giggled at Tophers enthusiasm, getting off of Aaron's back she was flanked by both as they ran out of the room, followed by the twins and Azriel.

''No running.'' Klaus shouted after them.

The sound of footsteps eased a bit with scattered apologies in in the mix.

Katherine gave an uncharacteristically small genuine smile. ''Get used to it.''

Klaus gave an uncharacteristically small genuine small back. ''I plan to.''

''Okay so, what's the deal? There's a lot of territory to go over.''

''Well were kind of missing people for this chat.'' Kol pointed out.

''I'll point out the obvious. All we need are the key players of this, everyone else there doesn't get a vote, or will just follow the lead.'' Katherine said. She clapped her hands together, ''ok let's get started with my charming self. Klaus, Alpha.'' Klaus raised his eyebrows, with a smirk. ''Freya and Kol our magic experts.'' They nodded their head in thanks, ''and''... she grinned as she waved her hands around and in the direction of the person at the door.

''Sorry I'm late.''

 **Hey all! So, if you read my last Authors note, you know I have a very different theme and story swirling around in my brain. So unfortunately I will be wrapping this story up and drawing it to a close, faster than first expected when I started. I will still be posting in my Legacies fix-its, I'm working on the next chapter now, sneak peak for Caroline the girls and minor Klaus this time. And I still want to do my Hope and twins story I mentioned before. So, maybe 2-3 chapters left before we say goodbye to the Forbes Boys. I can't promise regular updates but I will finish this! Stay with me guys. Thank you all for your reviews and kind words. Any mean and vicious ones, need not apply.**

 **All my love!**


End file.
